Forever Isn't Enough
by welcometothedarkside10
Summary: After summer, Santana sees that the Rachel they knew is no longer there. She makes it her mission to find out why. Can she prove to Rachel she cares and can they become something when the rest of the world is against them? Terrible summary, probably best to read :) Pure romance throughout.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all. Here is my new fic. I would like to start off by saying, I'm not a novel writer, if anything I prefer screenwriting and this is originally what this fic started off as and I have copied it into the format you will see below. If you haven't read my previous fic 'Snapshot of a Memory' you won't know that my stories tend to be stupidly long. This one is currently at 64,000 words and is in progress at the moment. I think from what I can gather, it will probably make it's way up to the 70,000 words market. For the people who hated how I ended Snapshot, you will be pleased to know, I will end this at a good happy point and will either finish the fic in the future to that point if people want it, or I will leave it how it is. **

**I tried uploading the fic in one big bulk last time, however the attention on it wasn't as much as if I did it one per day. I would love it if you reviewed, I probably won't change any grammatical errors and I know my timeline is a little messed up at the moment, but hopefully I can get it sorted before I get to that point. **

**Finally, please review and please enjoy the fic. **

* * *

It was the 4th day of school and Rachel walks along the hallway of McKinley High, her eyes faced towards the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around the books she is holding. Like she was expecting it she stops a millisecond before an ice cold slushy hits her body, covering her in the freezing cold substance.

Santana is stood watching what has just happened from her position at her locker. She watches as the girl shakes the ice from her eyes, before making her way to her locker and picking up her slushy kit before going towards the bathroom.

Santana pays particular interest to the girls face, she is acting like nothing has happened but she can see the hurt behind the girls eyes, before the slushy hit and even more after.

Making the decision to act, Santana walks up and plucks a slushy out of a freshman's hand and aiming it in the face of the jock who was celebrating for throwing the slushy in Rachel's face yet again.

Santana then turns and moves down the hall and follows the path that Rachel went. She flings open the door and watches as the usually loud and vibrant girl, cleans of the slushy in a slow and languid movement.

She walks forward and takes the cloth out of Rachel's hand, and helps her clean the slushy of her face. She was expecting Rachel to flip out, or at least fall back in fear but she barely responds, her eyes flickering to Santana's being the only recognition.

Santana slowly cleans the slushy off the girls face, taking special care around her eyes knowing that is the worst bit. Once the slushy is off her face, she motions for Rachel to turn around and uses the slushy kit to carefully wash her hair. "I'm sorry" she whispers quietly.

Rachel doesn't even acknowledge that Santana has spoken. She lets the Latina finish off washing her hair, before gathering her slushy kit and walking away with a small mumbled thank you.

Later in the day, it happens again. Santana is just walking to Glee when she sees 4 jocks, slushies in hand, ready and waiting to aim them at Rachel's face. The diva is turned away from them, not even seeing it coming and Santana for some reason can't have that.

"Hey losers" Santana bellows in the direction of Rachel's shocked body.

Rachel's head looks up as she hears this, thinking that Santana was talking to her. She locks eyes with the Latina, who gives her a small smile, reassuring her, or attempting to.

"What do you think you are doing?

Rachel goes to open her mouth and Santana holds her hand up, shutting Rachel up pretty quickly. Santana walks up to Rachel and carefully pushes the girl behind her, protecting her from the jocks. Santana hears the moment Rachel realises what was about to happen, when she lets out an audible gasp.

Santana walks closer to the jocks, anger flaring in her eyes. He is the first to get a comment out however.

"What are you doing here Lesbtana?

Santana rolls her eyes at the joke, hearing much worse from people she calls her friends everyday. She narrows her eyes at the boy who talked, and steps into his person space and hisses her next comment.

"If you, or any of your dimwitted friends come anywhere near Rachel again I will destroy you."

"Why should we listen to you?" He says proudly.

Santana sets out a sadistic laugh, making the quieter two of the boys step back in fear.

She smiles innocently. "Because I will ends you. You gets me? Not only can I do more damage to your body than anyone else in this school but I can ruin your reputation with a click of my fingers."

He puffs his chest out. "I'm not scared of you."

Santana laugh again, and feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to expect Rachel pulling her back, but instead sees Brittany hugging an unwilling Rachel, and Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike and even Quinn stood behind her glaring at the jocks.

Quinn shakes her head at the boy standing up to Santana. "Don't be stupid Elliot. Leave the dwarf alone."

Santana stops herself from snarling at Quinn for the dwarf comment but is so happy that she's got other people here to help her protect the tiny girl. One of the other jocks with Elliot puts his hand on his shoulder and pulls him back.

"Come on Elliot. Lets' leave them, they're not worth it."

Elliot huffs and turns around and he and his friends head back down the hallway, leaving the Glee kids to heard around Rachel.

Santana watches as Rachel cowers under the attention, this is not the same girl who left for the summer. Something has happened to the smaller girl and Santana was going to find out what if it was the last thing she did.

Santana shoos everyone away and Rachel looks up at her in thanks.

"Come on everyone, lets get to Glee. " She says with a sincere smile as she watches them all walk away to the choir room, leaving Rachel and Santana stood awkwardly in the hallway. Santana continues to talk to the smaller girl, "Rachel. Can I come over to yours tonight?

Rachel nervously looks up at the taller girl. "Wha... why?" She shutters.

"Please. Or you could come over to mine. I want to talk to you please?"

Rachel shakes her head. "No I don't think it's a good idea, talk about what?"

Santana steps forward into Rachel's personal space and smiles when the girl doesn't cower back like she was with everyone else from Glee club. "Talk about why you are acting like this. Something's wrong, I want to prove to you I'm here for you if you need me, I'm here to talk."

Rachel shakes her head.

"No. It's OK. I'm OK"

Santana sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Bullshit Rachel. Please?" She begs looking into the girls eyes. "You don't have to talk, if your dad's are OK with it, I'll come over and cook. Don't worry I know you're vegan, my brother is as well so I'm used to cooking vegan meals."

Rachel jaults at the mention of her dads and shakes her head, until she hears that Santana knows she's vegan.

"My dad's are away on a cruise at the moment"

Santana smiles softly. "Does that mean I can come over?"

Rachel nods and looks down at her shoes. "Do you know where I live?

"I do. I'll be around at 6. Prepare your taste buds to be amazed Rach."

Santana then turns and goes to Glee, with a quiet Rachel following her hesitantly behind.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Santana knocks on Rachel's door, her knock faltering due to the bags being held in her hands. The door is opened and Rachel dressed in a small pair of shorts and a t-shirt, helps her with her bag, carrying them towards the kitchen without a word.

Santana quickly unpacks the food, and asks Rachel for her help to find cutlery and other items. Santana makes her way around the kitchen smoothly, knowing that Rachel's eyes were on her, and she had to make this perfect to get any information out of Rachel.

Rachel sighs and Santana looks up at her, lending her a quick flirty smile and nods down to the food she is making. "Do you want to try this for me? See if I need to add any more seasoning?"

Rachel nods and Santana hands over a spoon full of the sauce letting the smaller girl try it. Santana watches as she tries the sauce, careful to blow on it first before tasting it.

"This is amazing Santana."

Santana smiles brightly at the praise, before going back to her cooking and preparing the plates perfectly for Rachel and herself.

"Grubs up. Eat away."

Rachel smiles and uses the cutlery to eat the best vegan spaghetti she's tasted in her life.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Santana's eyes widen and she takes a bite of her food before swallowing. "I well... well my parents are never really around so I had to take care of my siblings. Jonah, the vegan went off to college 2 years ago and Nick..." She smiles fondly. "... Well he never really ate at home anyway. Emilia is not the biggest fan of vegan food but that probably comes from being a 13 year old who hates everything"

Rachel smirks and nods. "I know the feeling."

Santana nods and takes another bite of her food, looking up at Rachel and noticing that all of the uneasiness that was there before is slowly dying away but she knows she has to work even more to break down those walls she's built.

"Santana?"

Santana nods and swallows her food.

"Yah"

Rachel sighs. "What is all this? This sudden need to protect me? This sudden need to want to know my secrets?"

Santana sighs and puts down her cutlery and puts all her attention onto Rachel. "Truthfully. Well I was thinking about you all summer. We all saw Finn break up with you over Face Book rather publicly and then you well disappeared. No one had heard from you and it worried me." She runs a hand through her hair as she gets her thoughts under control. "I saw you this morning and something inside of me just hurt. I wanted to apologize for everything I've ever done to you Rachel. I can't believe I ever did anything to hurt you and I'm so sorry."

"Why now?" Rachel whispers.

"Because I was heartbroken by Brittany over the summer. She meant no harm and it was mutual in the end, but... I need a friend and I think you could do with someone too."

Rachel shakes her head venomously. "I don't need anyone!"

"Is that what you keep telling yourself?" Santana says raising her eyebrow. "How long has it been since you've seen your fathers Rachel?"

Rachel's eyes widen and Santana can tell her immediate reaction is to fight but Santana stays tough and shows as much emotion as she can through her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean?"

Santana sighs, even if she expected this reaction. "There is only girl shoes by the door, you only have your coats hung up on the rack, the house is spotless, you have no pictures of you and your fathers around the house from I would say the age of 12 and you are currently looking at me like I'm either insane for knowing this or a little bit psychic."

Rachel looks down at her half eaten plate of food. "Which one is it?" She whispers.

"Maybe a little bit of both. How far away am I from the truth?"

"Nine" She whispers again, a bit quieter than before.

"What?"

Rachel sighs and runs a hand through her hair, and swallows audibly. "I was nine the last picture that was taken with us. By the age of 13 they had moved outside of Ohio. By the age of 15 they had moved all the way to San Francisco"

Santana takes the information in and shakes her head. "Oh god Rach"

Rachel shakes her head back. "No. No pity. I'm fine with it. I've just come to terms with it. It's just..."

"What made you change so much? What happened to this bubbly personality that we've all come to love?"

Rachel looks up at this comment and a blush comes over her cheeks. She shrugs over at the Latina. "Last year was horrible. Finn dropped me like a sack of potatoes, you all treated me like I was nothing. I just decided to become a new me, one who wouldn't piss people off, one who could get through high school unscathed."

Santana shakes her head. "You don't have to be a different person to go through high school unscathed. This new you, I don't like it Rach. Come back to all of us, we want to see the real you."

"No one wants..."

"I do" She nods. "If you'll let me. Look I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me, but I promise you... I can be a good friend when I actually want to be. I have dealt with absentee parents for nearly a decade. I can be a good ear if you need it Rae."

Rachel smiles at the nickname and nods at Santana. "I'll give you a chance. I have something I must do first if you are spending more time with me."

Rachel walks into the other room and suddenly two large dogs come barreling into the room, making Santana almost jump off her stool in shock. The biggest of the dog, the Australian Shepard is the first to greet her. His giant paws rest against her knees as he jumps up and covers her face with his gigantic tongue.

Santana chuckles as the other giant dog, the Golden Retriever demands for attention. She nudges the Australian Shepard off her legs so she can stroke the both of them behind the ears.

"Let them sniff you."

Santana does as Rachel says and the dogs sniff her hands, getting her smell into their memory. After a minute or so, Santana giggles as they both begin to lick her hands and she goes back to stroking them both. "Do they have names?"

Rachel smiles and leans down to scratch the Australian Shepard. "This one is Caesar. That one is Sky. I didn't name them by the way."

Santana smirks. "They're cool names. Really, hey guys, aren't you just beautiful?" Rachel chuckles at the side of Santana that she is getting to see here with her baby's. "So these are your guard dogs per se?"

"They are very protective over me. You are the first person, I think ever, whom they've not growled at, at the first meeting."

Santana smirks in response and leans her face closer to the dogs. "Well that's because I'm awesome, right guys?"

In response Caesar licks her cheek whilst Sky decides to snuggle into her new mate and rest her cheek on her lap.

"They like you."

"Well I like them. Come on then Berry, what are we doing for the rest of the night?" Santana sees the fear flicker through Rachel's eyes when she calls her Berry and she mentally kicks herself. "I'm sorry Rach. I call everyone by their last names, it's Sylvester's fault. It make take me a while, but I'll learn not to. It's never going to be said with anything other than kindness. I promise you."

Rachel just smiles back in response but it doesn't meet her eyes. "Thank you Santana. That means a lot. I uh, well we could watch a movie. My sofa turns into a rather comfy sofa bed which makes for avid movie watching."

Santana smiles, she can see small bits of Rachel Berry appearing and she has to say she likes it. "Sounds good, now lets look at your DVD collection."

Rachel directs Santana to one of the biggest DVD collections she's seen in her life.

"You like?" Rachel says after Santana just stares at it for a few minutes.

"Fucking hell Rae. This is amazing. You have like every DVD ever made."

Rachel smiles proudly and nods. "Yes. My dad's give me a lot of money to make up for not being here, and I don't get out much so it goes on this."

"You have Inglorious Bastards, oh my god you have Saw. I can't believe it."

Rachel chuckles and picks up the former from the collection. "You want to watch it? It's been a while since I saw it last."

"Hells yeah. Come on Tiny."

Santana helps Rachel get the sofa bed ready before Rachel disappears and reappears with two blankets for them to use. They get up on the couch and Caesar snuggles his face onto Rachel's lap and Sky onto hers as they settle down to watch the movie.

"Hey Rae?

Rachel smiles at the nickname that Santana has given her all day. "Yes Santana."

"Would you... would you mind if I crashed here tonight?" Rachel smiles and nods.

"Of course. We do have school in the morning though? Are you going to be okay?"

"As long as I'm OK to use your shower, I always keep spare clothing in my car."

Rachel smiles and nods. "Come on, lets watch the movie."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Rachel walks down the halls of McKinley High in the same way she did yesterday. However today, a figure appears at her side, flanking her and glaring at anyone with a slushy. She can't help the grin when Brittany appears at her side and she can feel the presence of Quinn behind her. She was being protected from every angle.

They make their way to first class, of which Quinn and Santana share with her, and she expects the two to disappear as normal and sit together, but this time, Santana takes a seat next to her, and Quinn takes the one to her left, sitting next to Tina who looks at her in shock.

Later that afternoon in the cheerleaders locker room, Santana nearly jumps out of her seat when she hears a voice behind her.

"Santana, what are you doing with Rachel?"

Santana turns around and looks over her shoulder as she ties her shoes in the cheer leading locker room. "What do you mean?"

"All of this protecting her. I followed you this morning, but... is this a prank? Are you planning to hurt her?"

Santana shakes her head. "No it's not a prank" She sighs. "Did you see what happened at the beginning of the summer? How Finn dumped her?" Quinn nods and looks down guiltily. "No one was there for her Quinn and I mean no one. She was dumped horribly and in public as well and those comments... god Quinn I wanted nothing more than to go round her house and hold her but no my ignorance, I was too scared back then but I don't care now Quinn. If she trusts me, I want to become her friend."

Quinn nods again and smiles over at her old friend. "Just your friend Santana?"

Santana laughs and blushes at the comment before smirking. "More if she'll have me."

Quinn steps forward and wraps her arms around Santana. "I'll help you. So will Britt. We'll get her back to the old Rachel Berry, don't worry."

After school, Santana sees Rachel walk out of school and furrows her brow. They had organized for Rachel to wait for her after Cheerleading so that Santana could take her home. Santana quickly chases after the shorter girl and calls her name, making her turn around and then Santana sees her covered in Slushy.

"Who?" She demands harshly.

"They said you sent them. That you, Quinn and Brittany made me wait so you could get them to do this."

Santana lets out a growl and sends expletives into the sky before turning her softer eyes back on Rachel and reaching out hesitantly to touch her. "I didn't do this Rachel. I promise you. You have to believe me." She goes to reach for the smaller girl who flinches away.

"Why? It makes perfect sense."

"Who was it? Please tell me. Please Rachel."

"Sylvia"

Santana growls loudly. "That fucking bitch" She shouts. "That bitch, I will kill her, I will litterally kill the stupid bitch." Rachel shakes her head.

"No you won't touch her Santana Lopez."

Santana nods, letting out a puff of air as she gets control of her temper and she turns to her to try and get the smaller girl to understand.

"I will hurt her for this Rachel. I was actually getting somewhere with you, you were actually beginning to trust me and I was getting the friend I've always needed. She ruined that and she will pay for it." She says angrily and Rachel shakes her head.

"You won't touch her. Prove to me you are not as low as she is. If you didn't do this, prove it to me."

Santana nods and steps forward and wraps Rachel into a hug, and smiles when the other girl wraps her arms around her as well. Burying her face into the girls brunette locks she holds on tightly and whispers into her ear. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm so sorry."

Rachel just smiles and looks up at her 'saviour'. "You can't be with me 24/7 San. They were just lucky with their timing." Santana sighs and steps back and looks down at their somehow joined hands. "What?"

Santana smiles. "Can I at least get Quinn to threaten their Cheerio status? I need to be able to protect you and it's the only way I know how?"

"Okay."

A bright smile comes across her face and she leans forward to kiss Rachel on the cheek and pulls her into another hug.

"You okay San?" Quinn asks from behind her. Santana turns around and smiles at Brittany and Quinn who are looking at the two brunettes for concern. Rachel coils into herself and Santana just smiles at the two girls and nods.

"Will text you later Q. You get Britt home for me okay?"

Quinn nods. "Will do. Night Lopez. Night Berry."

"You... You too Quinn" Rachel stutters.

Santana pulls away again before taking her hand and directing them in the way of her car. "I have a favour to ask of you?"

"Okay."

"Firstly I want to spend the weekend with you if that's possible?"

Rachel nods, trying to hold in the smile that's threatening to break out. "Of course. It'll be nice to have some company."

Santana sighs and smiles at her friend. "That's the other part to the question. My parents are both working doubles at the hospital this weekend. I have to really be there to keep an eye on Emilia. Would it be okay if she..."

"I'll set up the guest room."

Santana looks over at shock. "Are you sure? I hate to be a burden but..."

"No I'm sure Santana. It'll be nice to meet your family. Is it wrong I'm actually nervous?"

Santana chuckles and nods. "It's only Em. She hates everyone so please don't be offended. She will love Caesar and Sky however, we were never allowed dogs because of mami and papa's jobs but we always wanted one. I'll just swing round home now and get her."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Obviously this is going to be a Pezberry fic and there is really not that much angst in it I have to say unlike my previous fic. For some reason, I really struggled to write that but I'm working on filling in the breaks. This is also un-beated as you can probably tell. This is a lot like Snapshot in the way it's rather jumpy and tells the story of points in their life rather than day by day. Hopefully you like it. Please review. Next chapter will be up in a few days or so I think, I wanted to see what people thought of it first. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the people that reviewed. This Chapter is a lot smaller than the last however they will all remain about this length throughout now. Keep reviewing and let me know what you think. **

* * *

**The Lopez Home**

Rachel is sat in Santana's car whilst Santana is inside getting her younger sister ready for a weekend at Rachel's. She nervously sits their chewing on her fingernails as her head bobs in time with the radio.

The door is suddenly flown open and Santana gets back into driver's seat and Rachel sees a Santana clone get into the back seat. She turns and smiles shyly at the other girl who is quickly putting headphones into her ears to block out the world around her.

"Oi Puta. Don't be descortes. Say hola." Rachel smiles at Santana's mix of Spanish and English whilst talking to her younger sister. Emilia takes her ear buds out before turning to Rachel with a smile.

"Hi I'm Emilia." The younger Lopez says softly with a smile.

"Rachel."

"Thank you for letting me stay with you this weekend." She says politely shocking Rachel slightly.

Rachel smiles. "You are very welcome. I'll get you a guest room set up when we get back. Don't worry you'll be far away from Santana so you won't have to hear her snoring."

Santana takes her eyes off the road for a second before glaring at Rachel and then looks in her rear view mirror and glaring at her sister who is laughing.

"That's a relief. We're next door to each other at home."

Rachel smirks. "Poor you. I hope you hear many Santana related stories tonight if that's alright with you Emilia?"

The smaller Lopez raises her eyebrow. "Embarrassing ones?"

"Of course." She smirks.

"Perfect."

"Oh god. I'm doomed." Santana retorts but the smile on her face gives her away.

_Later That Evening _

Emilia and Rachel were sat on the sofa bed, snuggled into each other watching the movie, hiding behind their hands every now and then. Santana was sat on the other side of Rachel, feeling a little left out whilst they watched the horror movie, Emilia just had to watch.

Rachel looks over at Santana and smiles at the small adorable pout on her lips. She untangles herself from Emilia for a second, before laying back and bringing them both into her arms and hugging the two sisters tightly. She watches as Santana's pout disappears as she snuggles into the smaller girl.

2 hours later, Rachel watches as Emilia quickly goes through her chicken stir fry, eating every last bite like it would be her last.

"So what happened to your vegan-ism and why didn't you tell me about it last night?" Rachel lets out a chuckle and takes a bite out of her food.

"The doctor almost begged me to give it up. With how much exercise I love doing, and how little protein I was eating, I was fading away. There are still certain meats I won't eat, and a lot of it I can't prepare myself, but if it means I stay healthy." Santana nods and moans when she tries another bit of her food, smiling at Rachel when she looks up at the noise.

Emilia looks between her sister and Rachel avidly, looking at the relationship that the two girls have. When Santana came into her room earlier to explain they were staying at Rachel's for the weekend, she explained all about her treatment of the girl, and how much she regrets it and wants to make her happy. Em wasn't stupid, she knew there was more to the story and looking at how Santana keeps looking at the other girl, it was obvious something more was there.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Emilia comes down the stairs, quietly as not to wake the other occupants of the house. She stops in her tracks when she sees movement on the couch and she smiles over at the sight that she sees.

Santana is lying on her side, Rachel tucked into her body perfectly, their legs melding together and Santana's arms wrapped tightly around the smaller girl. Rachel's hair was fanned across Santana's face and when Emilia comes closer she can see Santana's lips pressed up against Rachel's neck.

Emilia quickly takes her IPhone out of her pocket and snaps a picture of the moment in front of her, mainly for bribery rather than anything else. She smiles and makes her way to the kitchen, making sure to make a lot of noise to wake the occupants in the other room.

* * *

_Afternoon_

Emilia is waiting in Santana's car whilst Rachel and Santana are saying goodbye.

"Thank you for a wonderful weekend Rae. I had an amazing time." Rachel blushes and nods. "Come here, you." Santana steps forward, puts one hand behind Rachel's head and brings it down to rest on her shoulder as she embraces the smaller girl tightly, kissing the top of her head in response to Rachel's squeeze.

"Is it wrong I'll miss you and Em?" Santana shakes her head.

"I'll miss you too. I have loved being here this weekend and I think this is the longest Em has gone without playing up in some way or form. She likes you."

"I like her. She is an amazing young girl Santana, both of you are. I still don't quite understand why you are being my friend, but I... well I like it." She smiles.

Santana sighs and steps closer to Rachel and tips her chin up so she is looking her in the eye.

"I think I like you" She blurts out.

"Excuse me?"

Santana looks away and lets out a loud huff.

"I like you."

Rachel swallows hard. "In what way?"

Santana quickly gets out her phone and scrolls through the pictures she has taken this weekend to the one that Emilia had sent her the other night. It was a beautiful photo and Santana loved it. She turns it around and shows it to Rachel.

"In this way."

Rachel takes in the position they were in. She kind of remembers waking up like this, but the way Santana was snuggled up to her was new. She looks up to the other girl and smiles. "So that's what this has all been about? Getting into my pants?"

Santana's eyes widen and she begins to stumble over her words. "Wh... No... I like... Rae... No."

"I'm only joking" Rachel says with a smirk. "I think I like you too."

"Really?"

"Tana. I have to say however, I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship. We have to take this slow. Really slow."

Santana nods. "I'm for that. Believe me I am. I like you, I really wanna prove that to you."

"So..."

"So..."

Rachel smirks as she looks up at Santana.

"When are you taking me out on our first date?

Santana lets out a chuckle. "Truthfully I don't know how long I can wait for that, so tonight?" Rachel laughs and nods.

"What about 'Emilia?"

"Mami should be home tonight. Em will be fine. So pick you up at 6"

* * *

_The Date_

Santana knocks on the door, her hands shaking with the bunch of flowers in her hands, as she waits for Rachel's response. The door is suddenly flown open and a gorgeous looking Rachel answers with a bright smile.

"You came."

Santana smiles at the dreamy look on Rachel's face, her fear of Santana not turning up was very obvious. Santana steps forward and hands over the roses, and kisses Rachel's cheek softly, being careful not to scare the smaller girl. "Of course I did sweetheart."

"Sweetheart." Rachel breathes out. "I like that."

She holds up one finger before running back into the house and coming back in a minute wearing a jacket. Santana holds out her hand and Rachel smiles as she hooks hers into Santana's.

"Where are we going?" Santana smiles evilly, and holds open the car door for Rachel, allowing her to get settled in before going to the driver side. "You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope. Look, we're going to be out pretty late. I'm taking us somewhere where we can be ourselves. Where we don't have to worry about Lima and it's judgments. Is that OK?"

"Of course."

_The Date_

Santana sits opposite Rachel as they enjoy the meal in front of them.

"Do you think this has happened too fast? We only started talking on Thursday."

Santana just chuckles and nods. "Probably." Rachel sighs. "Rach. I don't care. I have liked you for a long time, and if I get the chance to pursue this, and maybe get an awesome relationship out of it..."

"What have you done with Santana Lopez?"

Santana chuckles and Rachel smiles at the warmth that spreads through her body at the sound.

"She apparently changes around a one Rachel Berry. So, how many 'personal' questions have we got left?"

Rachel thinks for a moment. "Two for you. Three for me."

"Okay then." She thinks. "Hmm tell me if this is too personal. When was the last time you saw your dads?" Rachel looks away and Santana mentally kicks herself for asking the question. "I'm sorry. Ignore me."

"January of this year." Rachel blurts out.

"Your kidding me?" Santana says in disbelief. "Your kidding me? Do you at least talk to them on the phone?"

"Rarely. Only if they don't understand a text I have sent or if they need a little bit more information. We mainly just converse over text and email."

"That's awful."

"I know. It's my life though. Okay, for that question your going to get the same one thrown back at you? What is it with your parents?"

Santana nods, expecting this question back. "They love me. I know that, but their jobs are demanding. Really demanding and they love them. They worked hard for them."

"Santana, you're their children."

"I know. I know. It was easier when my brothers were around, they were my parents for years. Em doesn't understand why they treat us like nothing anymore, the poor kid."

Rachel smiles softly. "Have you asked them to spend more time with you?"

Santana nods. "My eldest brother Jonah once flipped at them. He screamed at them to take care of me, Emilia and Nick. They changed for about a month, and went back to their old ways. There's no point."

"What's Emilia going to do when you go off to college." Santana looks away and Rachel's eyes widen knowing what that means. "You're not staying in Lima, Santana. You're so much better than here."

"I have to. I have Emilia to take care of. I'm all she has, she needs me."

"You could do anything Santana..."

"I know. Come on, next personal question." Santana says, hoping Rachel changes the subject.

"Sorry."

"Don't be Rae. Don't be. Go on, ask me something else."

"What happened with you and Brittany?" Santana's mouth drops open.

"I will only answer that if you tell me what happened with Finn."

Rachel nods. "Fair enough."

"Okay. After Nationals we tried it, we really did. Besides the awesome kisses nothing really worked as a relationship. I will always love her, but what we had came to an end. So you and Finn?"

"The same."

"Was it really?"

Rachel shrugs. "We did it."

"Oh." She says, and Rachel thinks she can hear disappointment in her tone.

"It was terrible as you warned me about... The next time, I said no and... well you get the rest."

Santana's attention peaks up at what she's just heard. She opens her mouth and shakes her head. "If you, did he rape you? I will seriously fucking kill him if he touched you Rachel. I will end him."

"He stopped before it got to that point"

Santana lets out a breath. "Thank fuck for that."

* * *

_Later That Night_

Santana stands in front of Rachel's drive standing next to the girl with a bright smile on her face. "You do realize in about 10 seconds or so, I'm going to try and kiss you, so if you aren't up for that, probably best..."

Before Santana can finish her sentence, Rachel's hand is wrapped around her neck and their lips are brought together passionately.

"That was nice." She whispers. "Can we do this again?"

Santana nods and kisses her softly again. "Just try and stop me beautiful."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I'm not one to drag the romance on for long so here it is. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the first time jump in the story. As I said before we will look at more moments in their lives rather than every day, so it may not flow how you like but it's just how my brain works with stories like this. More romance even if it starts with a bit of angst. May be a little delay between the next chapter being posted, I'm trying to write a few more chapters before they go their colleges so it flows a little better. **

* * *

_1 Month Later_

Santana sits down and smiles over at Rachel, sighing when the other girl turns her head away. Tears form in Santana's eyes and she knows what she has to do. She has never been one for any form of real PDA, sure her and Britt had always held pinkies but she struggled to admit how she felt about people not only in front of them, but especially to other people as well. This was the reason Rachel was no longer talking to her. She didn't see the need for anyone other than Emilia, Quinn, Brittany and Puck to know about them, why should the others get to know when they may not be as supportive as Santana needed them to be.

Standing up she stands in front of Mr Schue with her best bitch face on she can muster.

"Santana, can I help you?" Mr Schue asks.

"I have a song I want to sing. Can... so I'm going to sing it." Mr Schue nods and takes a seat in the one she just vacated and she makes her way over to the empty piano seat and flexes her fingers over the keys and moving her feet to the correct position.

Preforming her and Rachel's song was the first agenda. She was terrified of this, she had played about with the change in tempo on this song for a few months, but wasn't sure what it actually sounded like. She starts to belt out the first words to 'At Last' and makes sure she keeps her eyes onto the keys in front of her fingers, not wanting to see Rachel's face right now.

Half way through the song, she lifts her head and sees Rachel looking at her with tears in her eyes. She smiles at the shorter woman and keeps her eyes connected as her fingers dance over the keys without a second thought. She breaks her gaze and sees that the rest of Glee Club are looking at Brittany and Rachel with confused expressions. Rachel can't take her eyes away from Santana and Brittany is dancing along to her own beat.

She ends the song on a high note and smiles at her girlfriend and friends. She doesn't move from the stall and her heart breaks when only a few people clap at her performance.

"Didn't know you could play like that bro." Puck says breaking the silence.

"I'm full of secrets."

Kurt looks at her in shock. "What... Santana... who was that too?"

Santana swallows and closes her eyes tightly, fighting off the horrible remarks that come with her panic. She opens them and looks over at Rachel. "Rae... I don't care what anyone thinks. If you want us to be out, we'll be out. I know these lot are meant to be our friends, but I'm worried about their reaction to this Rae and it terrifies me. Not because I'm afraid of getting hurt, but because I'm terrified of you ever getting hurt. I know you... you broke up with me, but please take me back baby. I hate arguing with you."

Everyone in Glee club looks over to Rachel in tandem, and Santana has to hide her smile at how comical it was. Rachel just smiles and nods her head before getting out of her seat and meeting Santana in the middle of the room, bringing their lips together softly.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted. Thank you for this."

Santana smiles and tucks Rachel's hair behind her ear. "Anything for you Tiny. Now it's time to face the music."

Santana turns back around, her arm wrapped around Rachel's waist and sees that Puck is on standby for when Finn kicks off. Quinn is also there ready. Finn is currently looking confused and she knows it may take him a few minutes to understand. She looks to the others in the group and sees that the majority look happy for them, especially Mike & Tina who have bright smiles on their faces. Kurt, Mercedes and Artie look angry and it scares Santana a little bit as they were meant to be Rachel's best friends.

Finn stops her reaction to the others in the group when he gets up like expected and kicks his chair, and makes beeline for the couple with anger in his eyes. It's Quinn who grabs his arm first to stop him, but he flings her off, sending her into Artie's lap, the boy making sure she is alright before setting her on her feet.

"Fuck you Santana." He shouts loudly. "This is all a ruse to get her against me. You bitch."

"Finn. Calm down and work out what you're saying before you say it." Rachel begs.

"That fucking slut has converted you. You're no dyke!"

Kurt gets in his brother's way. "Finn, that's enough."

Finn pushes past his brother, slamming into him and tries to rush at Santana but Puck's fist makes contact with his jaw sending him to the floor. Santana can feel Rachel shaking and wraps her arms around her tightly, her chin resting on the girls shoulder.

"Rae. Shhh. He's not worth it. Thank you Puck." Puck nods and shakes his head at the pain of hitting the giant.

"Guys, I hate to break this moment but Finn has a point." Kurt says carefully. "Rachel how are you sure this is not a prank. It's Satan Lopez for goodness sake."

Rachel turns and glares at her best friend.

"I am sure because she fucking saved me Kurt. When you lot couldn't be bothered with me when Finn dumped me at the beginning of summer, she was there to pick up the pieces when we came back to school. She made me feel again Kurt."

"Rach... I..."

Rachel shakes her head. "Don't you dare make this about you Kurt. You know what you did was wrong. Please don't be a hypocrite."

"Are you happy?"

Rachel nods and smiles. "Extremely."

Kurt steps forward and opens his arms, smiling when Rachel wraps herself into them. "Then you have my permission, but you hurt her Lopez and I know where you hide your razor blades." Rachel chuckles and winks to Santana as she spent hours one day checking if Santana did indeed have razor blades in her hair. She didn't.

"I promise you Kurt. I won't hurt her. Now what are we going to do about Finn. Mr Schue, any ideas on golden boy." Santana says turning to her teacher.

"Puck you need to get on down to Figgins office."

Puck's eyes open in shock. "But..."

"Finn not only pushed me onto Artie, endangering the both of us, but was aiming his rage at Santana. Not only could it be considered a hate crime but all of us here saw the same thing. He could have hurt her if Puck hadn't reacted like that." Quinn explains and watches as Mr Schue has to make the decision.

"Puck go to Figgins. Mike help me get Finn to the nurse."

"No." Mike says shocking everyone else in the room.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not helping you take him to the nurses. He should be going to Figgins. Puck stopped his friends from being at the brunt of hate crime. He shouldn't get punished."

"We have a policy on violence Mike."

"You also have a policy on violence against gay or lesbian members of the school."

"He didn't hit them, look I need help to get him to the nurses office."

"Don't look at me." Mike states. He steps backwards and Tina takes his hand. "If Puck hadn't have hit him, Finn would have hit both Santana and probably Rachel. He stopped it and if he hadn't have gotten their first, the rest of us would have done it too. Right guys?"

Everyone in the club nods in agreement and all turn around and leave the room, leaving Mr Schue alone with his golden child.

* * *

_Later That Night_

Santana looks down into the panting girl below her's face. Her eyes are closed, her hair is matted to her forehead and her mouth open wide as she struggles to get her breath. "God San. If every time is going to be like that..."

Santana smirks and kisses the girls lips. "Hells yeah it will be. You alright precosia?"

"No it was good, believe me San. It was amazing." She reaches her hand up and curls it around Santana's neck before bringing their lips together again. "You can relax you know. You won't squish me." Santana nods and lowers her body onto Rachel's, smiling at the sigh of contentment from the smaller girl.

"I know this may be too early to say this but, I love you."

Rachel smiles up at her.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Please review. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Return of the Parent. Part 1. **

**I have Chapters 1-11 uploaded so far and am just about happy to post them. They pretty much take us till around Prom part of school I believe. Once they are uploaded, I'm going to re-read and add through the rest of the story I have written. I'm getting to see my boyfriend next weekend so hopefully should have them posted by then. **

* * *

_Nov _

Rachel walks down the stairs after the doorbell rings, and makes her way to the door with a smile on her face. Santana had just gone home, as usual on a Friday night as both of her parents worked on Friday's, but not before leaving Rachel very happy indeed. She throws open the door, expecting to see Brittany, Kurt or Puck behind the door, but instead sees someone she really didn't expect to see. Shelby Corcoran. The woman who deserted her, twice. Her mother.

"Rachel." Shelby begs. "Please don't shut the door in my face. Please."

Rachel nods, and sighs, hating her good nature and curiosity of wanting to know whilst the older woman was here, but she really wishes Santana was here to support her. "Okay why are you here?"

Shelby sighs. "This is going to be tough to explain, but first I need to apologize. I am so sorry for everything I said to you the other... I need... I want... god this is hard. Rachel, I want to be apart of your life." She says softly. "I don't care how much you want me to do to get you to trust me, but I want to see you grow up. You are my little girl, no matter what I said before, I gave up a baby, and despite the fact you are so smart and mature, you are still my baby. I'm so sorry. I love you Rachel."

Rachel says shaking her head. "You don't even know me."

"You always love your daughter, even if you are not apart of her life."

Rachel swallows. "You have Beth now, you don't need me."

"I love Beth. I do. She... god Rachel, you can't... I can love you and Beth just as equally." She says desperately. "You are my daughter. Please give me the chance to prove to you how much you mean to me and how much I want to be apart of your life."

"You've changed your tone. How do I know you won't change it again?"

"I will do anything." She says softly. "Let me prove it to you. Give me a chance. Please."

Rachel sighs and opens the door, allowing her mother inside. Shelby looks at her in shock but quickly goes inside and follows Rachel into the living room and letting her sit down.

"Firstly, I'm gay."

Shelby doesn't react, which shocks Rachel. She needs to tell her this before she lets her into her life. She can't change who she is and the relationship she has with Santana is it for her. "Rachel. I've worked in show choir and in the musical industry for nearly 12 years. It's not going to shock me. Are you dating anyone?"

Rachel nods and nods over to a photo of her and Santana on the mantel piece. She came home a few weeks ago, finding about 20 photos taken since she and Santana got together all over the house. It includes ones of the couple, as well as their friends and Rachel must have cried for about an hour each time she found a new photo.

"Her name is Santana."

"She's very pretty. How long have you been together?"

Rachel smiles. "Nearly 3 months. She saved me."

"Saved you?"

"I got, everything got on top of me, I lost my boyfriend, you deserted me, my f... friends... I got depressed. I don't know what I would've done if Santana hadn't have come along. She made me fall in love with her, and I haven't regretted it since."

Shelby smiles. "You don't... I'm so sorry Rachel. God, you wouldn't have..."

The question remains between them for a minute. Rachel has no idea to the answer, many thoughts ran through her head over the summer but she doesn't know what she would've done. "I really don't know what I would've done. I never want to get back to that place, I won't let myself."

Tears fall out of Shelby's eyes, but Rachel tries to stay strong and stay away from her mother for a little bit whilst she makes sure she's here for the right reasons. "God. I can't... I'm so sorry Rachel. I really am. I can't believe how amazing you have turned out. You're fathers have done a fantastic job with you."

This hurts Rachel more than she can possibly say. Her fathers have done nothing with her, how she is, is down to herself, no one else. That being said, it would be dangerous to let Shelby know the truth about her fathers just yet.

"Thank you."

Shelby smiles and looks at her watch. "Look, I've got to get home, but can I take you and your girlfriend to dinner sometime? I want to make this work Rachel."

"I'll talk to Santana."

"I'll leave my card. Can... could I have your number?"

Rachel quickly gets a pen and paper and writes down her number passing it to her mother and then kicks herself for looking to eager. Shelby takes it with a smile, and walks towards the door. Rachel falls to the floor, clutching her mother's card in her hands, before fumbling with her phone in her hand and speed dialling a number.

Her girlfriends voice floats through the line making Rachel smile. "Mi estrella. You missing me?" She says huskily.

"San. Can I come over? I know we have to be careful with your..."

"Come over Tiny." Santana interrupts. "Are you OK? Do you want me to pick you up?"

Rachel looks down at her hands and sees that they're shaking. She doesn't want Santana to have to wake Emilia to calms herself.

"No. I'll be fine. I just need you tonight. I'm sorry for interrupting your night off from me?"

She hears Santana giggle which warms her heart. "Don't be silly beautiful. I'm missing you anyway. Be safe driving. I'll make you some cocoa."

"Thanks Cheerio. I love you."

"Love you too Tiny."

* * *

_Santana's Home_

Rachel knocks on the door and the door opens and she gets her arms full of Lopez, but not the one she was expecting. Emilia had her arms wrapped around her 'sister-in-laws' waist and was holding onto her tightly. Rachel accepts the hug, happy to be holding Emilia in her arms.

Rachel kisses the top of the girls head and smiles. "Hey kiddo. What's up?"

Emilia pulls back and smiles that familiar smile at Rachel. Santana has told Rachel on countless occasions, before she came along Emilia didn't smile often. She had no reason to, but knowing Rachel and seeing Santana happy and with someone who loved her made her Emilia happy. Plus Santana wasn't as much of a bitch with Rachel around.

"San said you sounded upset. She was just talking to Papi on the phone so asked if I could come greet you. You OK?"

Rachel brings Emilia back into a hug and kisses the younger girls forehead. "I will be. How long has she been on the phone for?" Emilia looks down at her hands, one of which Rachel takes, especially when she can hear Santana getting more irate in the kitchen.

"As soon as she hung up the phone. From what I can gather they're not going to be home all week. They're being sent on a training thing."

Rachel sighs. She can't even begin to think about complaining about her mother wanting to be apart of her life, when her girlfriend and girlfriends sister were here struggling to get attention from their parents, even a little bit. She was stupid to ring up San, and decides not to even mention the troubles she was going through.

"Not good kiddo. But hey, I may just stay with my girls tonight if that's OK?"

Emilia nods, her eyes lighting up. "I swear when you're not here, she becomes the Incredible Hulk."

Rachel ruffles Emilia's hair with a laugh. "Someones been watching too much Marvel kiddo."

"Maybe."

Santana gets off the phone and Rachel sighs when she can hear the moan of anguish from her girls mouth. She turns to Emilia who is already walking up the stairs, knowing what Rachel was going to ask. Santana walks into the room angry, but her face turns into a smile when she sees her girl standing in the living room. She steps forward and lifts her into her arms, Rachel dangling a few inches off the ground as Santana holds her tight.

"I've missed you." Santana whispers.

"Your saw me five hours ago Cheerio. But I missed you too. You're looking especially beautiful tonight."

Santana blushes and Rachel smiles brightly. Santana was only dressed in a pair of track shorts and a tack top. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail and her feet were bare. Early into their relationship however, Rachel admitted she loved this on Santana as it was like the real her, the side that made Rachel fall in love with her.

"So do you. So what's up babe?"

Rachel shakes her head, not wanting to burden her girlfriend with this problem. "It doesn't matter. I'm here with my girls, nothing can beat that. Now, Emi said that was your father."

Santana goes to argue, she won't let Rachel get away with not telling her what was wrong, but anger flies through her when she thinks about her father. Rachel was brilliant at deflection. "They're going to be gone for the next week. Something about a training thing in Chicago. Truthfully I zoned out after, Can you watch Em for a week? It's the first time they've ever asked I have to say."

"San you need to talk to them."

Santana nods and looks down at her hands.

"Jonah tried Rach. You have no idea how hard he tried before he went to college, but... even if I get into school with you, I won't be able to come. I have to look after Em."

"Bring her with us."

Santana looks at Rachel in shock. She wasn't expecting that. "Rach, I can't kidnap her."

"So don't. If they carry this on... San you'll be legal in a few months, you could become her legal guardian and she could come to New York with us. Look San, my fathers have given me enough money to live off for the rest of my life." Rachel smiles. "If I didn't know you so well, I would be able to afford for us both, and the rest of New Directions to live in New York through college, comfortably. Why not use it to help my girls be happy?"

Santana shakes her head.

"Rae I can't do that. She's not my daughter."

Rachel glares at her girlfriend. "You have raised her Santana Marie. She loves you. God, I feel like a bitch for suggesting this, but I can't do New York without you sweetheart. I need my Cheerio there with me, my mini Cheerio wouldn't hurt too."

Santana nods and chews on her bottom lip. "I'll think about it. I'll talk to Nick and Jonah as well. Now, why did you need me so bad? Rae you know I'm not going to let you get away with not telling me. I'll set Emi on you."

Rachel nods and meets her eyes. "My mom came to visit me tonight."

Santana's mouth drops open in shock.

"Shelby... god was she horrible? I will set Fabray on her. You know that girl has it in for her."

Rachel chuckles and shakes her head. "She apologises. She wants to be apart of my life, of our life. She's asked to take us both out to dinner. God San, I don't know what to do."

Santana nods.

"Take it. Let her become apart of your life Rach. You know you want her in your life, we both know it. So don't push her away. Let her prove to you."

"You up for meeting the parents then?"

"Oh hells yeah." Santana laughs evilly. "This is gonna be hilarious. I'll be threatening the parent to treat you right rather than the other way round." Rachel smiles and brings her lips down onto Santana's, making the taller girl smile brightly.

"Behave."

Santana smirks and lifts her hand up to tuck hair behind Rachel's ear, kissing her softly once more she pulls away to respond.

"Don't I always?"

"No you don't and it always seems to be when I'm in the room. You two cool?" Emilia says with an air of annoyance about her. Santana and Rachel nod before parting so Emilia doesn't get too squicked out.

"So kiddo." Rachel says walking up to the smaller Latina. "What are you making me for dinner tonight?"

"Hells nah. I ain't making shit."

Rachel shakes her head and turns to glare at her girlfriend. "I do worry about your vocab sometimes Emi."

Rachel wraps her arm around the younger girls shoulder and kisses the top of her head.

* * *

_The Meal_

Santana sits next to Rachel in a restaurant outside of Lima that they frequented. It was very private, and the girls could be themselves and not have to worry about people judging them. They were currently waiting on Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's mother who was meant to come and prove to Rachel she was ready to be back in her life.

She was already twenty minutes late and despite the bright smile on her face as Santana makes jokes, Santana knows this is killing the girl. Suddenly they hear fast footsteps towards them and see an unruly Shelby with a sobbing Beth in her arms making her way towards them.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. Rachel I really didn't mean to, my babysitter didn't turn up and I have no idea where my phone is. I'm sorry I had to bring her." Shelby says quickly.

Santana smiles and looks at the blonde baby in Shelby's arms. She can't quite believe how much the little girl looked like Quinn and her arms go straight up to hold the little girl, smiling when Quinn's mini me, cuddles straight into her arms once Shelby lets her go. Santana kisses the top of the little girls head and smiles down at her.

"Hey cutie. Oh why are you crying? Now that's not good, you just want some cuddles don't you?"

She brings the baby up to her chest and Beth stops sobbing as she cuddles into the arms of the Latina. Rachel and Shelby stare over at Santana in shock, and Shelby takes her seat within the booth. Santana looks at the two people who look so alike and smirks. "Stop staring. I used to do babysitting all the time to get some extra money. I can look after cuties like this."

Shelby looks at her in awe. "I'm going to hire you, I've never seen her quieten down that quickly before."

Santana smirks and winks. "Totes, awesome."

Rachel rolls her eyes and looks over at her mother. "Um, Shelby meet Santana my girlfriend. Tana, meet Shelby, my um... well mother." Shelby smiles over at the younger girl and is shocked when she gets a bright smile from her. "Oh believe me, this attitude is shocking me. I really thought she'd be tearing your hair out by now."

Santana laughs. "I think it's slightly unfair you brought support or yes, you would currently be being held over a lighter by your hair."

"Eloquent Tana."

Santana turns Beth around in her arms so the little girl can see the rest of the table. Beth gets comfy and then puts her thumb in her mouth as she takes in everything going on.

Santana then quickly raises her eyes and glares at her, well, mother in law. "Seriously though, hurt my girl again and I will..." She kisses the top of Beth's head before covering the little girls ears. "... cut you up into a million pieces, bury you all around Ohio and adopt Beth here myself. Yous gots me?"

Shelby looks over in shock and nods her head before almost grimacing at the sweet smile Santana sends her. "San you done?

Santana nods and reaches over her spare hand and entwines her fingers with Rachel's.

"So how long have you two been dating Santana?"

"Nearly three months, right Tiny?" Santana says as she looks at her girl who nods. Santana then looks back at the older woman. "So how are you coping with the offspring of HBIC Fabray and male bike Puckerman?"

"Is she always like this?" Shelby asks with a smile.

"No she's not."

Rachel squeezes the other girls fingers making Santana wince. "I'm sorry. How is it being mom to this little one?"

"She's a handful I'll give her that."

"Yah?"

"She likes attention. I assume that's from Quinn?"

Santana shakes her head. "Quinn hates it. She only pretends to want it because that's what she thinks she needs to do to get on top. Puck is the attention seeker."

Shelby nods and takes a sip out of the water that the girls had ordered for her. "Nice to know. Have you known them long then?"

"Uh, I've known them both since we were little, Quinn was a very different person back then but I know them both pretty well. Any questions you have just ask."

"Thank you." Shelby then turns to her daughter and begins to ask her questions, getting to know her eldest.

* * *

_Later That Night_

Rachel stands in front of her mother as Santana stands off to the side holding a slumbering Beth.

"Do I pass the first test? I am so sorry I had to bring Beth, I promise you I tried my..." Rachel holds her hands up stopping her mother from ranting further.

"Tana didn't kill you. Yes you passed the test, but this doesn't mean we are there yet. It's going to take time, lots of time before I can even think about trusting you. Please don't' apologize for bringing Beth, if anything, it probably made her strangely softer."

Shelby nods and smiles gratefully. "I know. I know. I will work on it sweetie."

"That's all I can as for. So..."

"So..."

"When, or do you want to meet again?"

Shelby looks over in shock. "You're willing... anytime you want Rach. Anytime."

"This weekend?" She asks hesitantly.

"That sounds perfect." The older woman whispers. "Saturday at 10 sound good?"

Rachel nods. "Great. You'll pick me up? Please bring Beth as well. It'll be lovely to get closer to her."

* * *

_Back At Home_

Santana wraps her arms tightly around Rachel as they lie on their bed together. She kisses the top of her head, letting Rachel mull over the evening tonight. "You can talk honey."

Santana keeps running her fingers through the girls hair and takes a deep breath.

"I love you Rae. I know I don't tell you often enough, you should hear it from me every second of the day, but I need you to know. I love you." Rachel curls in her arms so she can look at Santana in the eyes.

"I know baby and I love you too. So much and forever."

"Forever hey?" Rachel coils back, afraid that she said the wrong thing. "No. No. Baby, I was agreeing with you. We are, what we have here is forever for me. I should be terrified of this Rae, but I'm not. Okay." Rachel nods and kisses the girl in front of her.

* * *

_Saturday_

Shelby smiles as Beth curls into Rachel's arms, the older of the two girls smiling down at the beautiful blonde in her arms. "Genetics are amazing. She looks so much like Quinn."

"From what I've heard, I'm gonna hope not to get her attitude as well."

Rachel smiles and shakes her head. "Quinn is a sweetheart Shelby. She just hides behind the mask we see at school as she's afraid. If Beth turns out anything like Quinn, you'll be very lucky."

"I already am." Rachel nods and kisses the top of Beth's head. "Rachel. I need to tell you what happened... what happened with your birth and last year."

Rachel shakes her head. "You don't need to explain."

Shelby reaches down and takes Beth out of Rachel's arms and puts her into playpen behind her before turning back to her eldest daughter.

"I need you to know Rachel. I should've told you last year. I was sixteen when I was pregnant with you and I can honestly say I wanted nothing more than to keep you."

"Wait, I thought you were a surrogate."

Shelby shakes her head. "No. I'm sorry to tell you differently to your fathers Rach, but I wasn't a surrogate. I had a boyfriend who I thought I loved and I thought I could stay with through the pregnancy. My parents were fantastic, they said they'd support me as long as I stayed in school."

"They lied to me."

"They said that one of them was your father?" Rachel nods and swallows hard. "I'm sorry sweetheart. They are still your fathers as much as I'm your mother. They have loved, fed and given you life Rachel. They're your parents."

Rachel turns her head and tries to hide her tears. This is what parents were meant to do but she never really got that from her fathers. She thought they were bound to her because Hiram was her biological father but it even turns out now that he wasn't. Shelby continues. "I didn't take to pregnancy very well. I think this one of the deciding factors. Rachel I need you to know, I loved you and I regretted giving you up about a month after I did. I was too young, too selfish. I couldn't cope with a baby and your father sure as hell couldn't even take care of himself let alone me and you."

Shelby swallows and takes Rachel's hands within her own. "When I was 33 weeks, your father flipped when I told him I was giving you up for adoption. He hit me on my stomach and about 4 hours later I went into labor. I think it's the reason you're so small as how early you were born You were this little thing, it took weeks for you to be able to breathe on your own, and I was very poorly from the birth." She swallows hard. "Not only did they have to do a hysterectomy, but I couldn't bond with you. You were so beautiful, but so poorly and I couldn't... I knew then, that I wasn't ready to be a mother. Rich had no rights and he knew that, so he signed over his rights to me and my father found an article in the paper that two men were looking for a baby. I met with them and two weeks later, you were their baby girl."

"How did you know you made the right choice?"

"I was a baby myself Rachel. I'm sure you've talked to Quinn about the same thing. You have to be completely selfless about this and I was going through postpartum depression as well as my own problems. I couldn't do it Rach but yes I did regret it." She sighs. "My parents moved about a month later down to a suburb of New York and I concentrated on my studies. Your fathers had asked for a closed adoption, so I only had the photos of you for those few weeks I was with you. I had to get on with my life and it was so hard. So hard."

Rachel nods and chews on her fingernails as she takes in the information, and decides now is probably not the best time to tell Shelby about her father's right now, especially as the older woman has tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for telling me. I know you only wanted what was best for me." Shelby nods and she wipes her tears away with the back of her hand before sending a smile to her daughter.

"Last year. I have no excuse other than I freaked the fuck out." Rachel lets out a little chuckle. "I was so blinded by the fact that I wanted to see you again. I didn't think about how it would affect you and when I saw you, saw you wanting, or needing so much from me, I panicked. There is no way else to describe it. I think I had this theatrical idea that we would recognize each other instantly and would be the best of friends but I could see that wouldn't happen."

Rachel swallows and looks up at her mother. "Maybe not best friends but we could work on being a family. If that's what you want. I just..."

Shelby nods and brings Rachel into a tight hug.

"That is so much more than I want. I know it'll take a long time to build a relationship, but... I have always loved you so much Rachel. You are my baby girl and I am so proud of the woman you have become. Yes you may not be a baby anymore, and I don't know why I said that before, because I know this. Your a woman now, but despite this you'll always be my little girl."

Rachel smiles and holds onto her mother tightly. "I can't get my hopes up too high with this. I have been hurt too much."

"I know, and I promise I'll prove to you Rach."

* * *

**A/N: Quite a big chapter here. Hope you liked it. Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all. Thanks for your reviews. Just to answer a few questions, Quinn does have a big part in this story. Beginning with this chapter is seems. Also the reason I introduced Shelby was because I felt Rachel really needed a parental figure there for her, especially soon in the upcoming chapters. **

* * *

_Meet The Parents Part 2_

_Christmas_

Santana, Rachel and Puck sit around the the living room, each with a beer in their hand. Emilia had decided to stay home and try and make it work with Jonah, Nick and their parents who were not working today, but Santana couldn't handle the disappointment so stayed with this family.

"To the most amazing and depressive Christmas in the world. Here here."

They all toast and let out a laugh. A knock on the door shocks them and Rachel gets up to answer it, her mouth dropping open in shock when she sees Shelby stood their with Beth in her arms and a big bag by her feet.

"Shelby. What are you doing here?"

Shelby smiles and passes over Beth to Rachel when the smaller girl moves for her. "Santana let it slip that your fathers were on a cruise for Christmas this year so I thought I'd come and make sure the two of you were fed."

"Noah is here. Is that OK?" Shelby sighs and nods, getting prepared for her daughter to see her biological father.

"That's fine. Why isn't he with his family?"

Rachel shrugs. "I have no idea. He just turned up this morning. It's easy not to ask. Come on in. Hey Bethy. Merry Christmas cutie."

She kisses the babies cheek, smiling when a bright smile comes over the babies face. She keeps her eyes on Noah's face as she walks into the room, he looks straight at the baby in Rachel's arms and tears fill his eyes.

"Is that...?"

Shelby walks in behind Rachel and answers the question for him.

"Wanna hold her Noah?" He nods and gets up off his seat and walks closer to Rachel and Beth and takes her out of the girls arms, holding her close in his arms, worried that he'll drop her. He smiles down at the beautiful baby girl and kisses the top of her blonde curls.

"She looks so much like Quinn. She's perfect."

"She reminds me a lot of you Noah. Her cheekbones, her smile. She's a little bit of a badass as well already." Noah's eyes lighten and he looks up at Shelby in awe.

"Yeah? Of course she is. Your my little badas..." He stops himself from finishing, not wanting to say ass in front of his little girl. Suddenly he looks up at Shelby with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for looking after my baby. It... I couldn't have done it, neither could Quinn. Thank you. She looks... she's perfect." He says, bringing tears to everyone else in the room at his sincerity.

"You're welcome Noah. Now, I got a few presents in here, as well as a meal for us to start cooking soon."

Santana looks at the older woman in awe. "I love you Shelby." Rachel chuckles and sits down on her girlfriends lap.

"You and your stomach San." Santana just shrugs and kisses the back of her head.

* * *

_January 2012_

Santana tells her parents what she wants to do with her life, she can't go leaving Emilia if they don't prove themselves.

"Mami. Papi. Do you have time to talk with me?" Santana's parents look at each other and at their watches and Santana sighs. Jonah lets out a breath and comes out from the kitchen to glare at his parents who look up in shock not knowing their youngest son was back home. They stop the smiles when they see the glare on his face.

"Sit down." He demands and they sigh knowing what will be coming next.

"Jonah. Santana. What is this about? Me and your father have to be at work." Maria says as softly as she can.

Jonah glares at his mother, who looks over at him in shock. He had never really shouted at her before in his life, but now was the time. "Your daughter needs to talk to you about something important. I'm sure that is more important to you than work."

"I don't appreciate your tone Jonah."

Santana interrupts quickly, knowing how Jonah and Malikhi's arguments can get. "I need to talk to you about Emilia."

Malikhi looks generally worried. "What about her? Is she okay?"

"Not that you would know any different. What do you expect me to do when I graduate?"

Their parents look at each other and Santana sighs knowing they haven't even thought of that. Maria turns back to her eldest daughter and smiles.

"That's up to you Santana."

"No it's not." She snaps. "You two have decided that your career is more important than your thirteen year old daughter whom I'm basically now a guardian for."

"How dare you!" Malikhi snaps but doesn't realise the height of Santana's anger so doesn't expevt his little girl to flip back at him.

"How dare you! She's 13 dad, can you tell me what subjects she's studying at school?"

"I..." He stutters and tries to think.

"Of course not. Did you know she had a boyfriend?" She raises an eyebrow. "Did you know she got so drunk last month that me and Rachel had to go pick her up from a random house at 3 in the morning. This was on a night you two were supposed to be looking out for her."

"She has a boyfriend?" Maria shakes her head, not happy with this news. "She got drunk. She's too young."

"She's 13, mami. I was doing much worse at that age. She promised Rachel that she was being safe, I trust her."

Malikhi picks up on her saying Rachel's name. "Who is this Rachel you keep talking about?"

"My girlfriend" She replies simply.

"Very funny." He looks at his watch pissing Santana off even more.

"Don't tell me you now have a problem with me having a girlfriend Papi?"

He swallows. "Your gay?"

Santana's mouth drops open. She thought they at least knew about her and Brittany. Jonah however surprises her even more by saying the same thing. "Are you kidding me? Santana and Brittany were the most obvious girls in the world. You should have at least picked up on that."

Maria sighs. "I don't know how I feel about this Santana."

Santana scoffs. "Mami. I truly don't care how you feel about that. I love Rachel. So fucking much and if we can sort it out tonight, I have a future with her."

Maria shakes her head. "You're young. It's just a phase."

"It's a phase?" Santana huffs. "Bullshit!"

"Language Santana." Malikhi shouts.

"No. I'm 18 years old. I'm an adult, so I going to fucking act like one. I want custody of Emilia." She demands, finally not afraid of asking this question.

Maria and Malikhi look at Santana in shock for a minute.

"Excuse me." He asks.

"What do you mean?" Maria says timidly.

"I want her." Santana says simply. "When I move to New York in September I want her to come with me."

"Very funny Santana."

Jonah steps in again and takes a seat next to Santana showing her his support. "It's not a joke. I'm moving firms so I'm closer to where she'll be living."

"You can't have custody of my baby." Malikhi says softly, showing the father that they once knew.

"What's her favourite food?" Santana replies.

"Excuse me?"

"She's your 'baby'. What's her favourite food?"

"I'm not even going to..." He begins.

"Will you or will you not sign your custodial rights over to me?" Santana interrupts, proud of the look of shock she gets out of both parents.

Malikhi lets out a sudden laugh, shocking them both, not hearing him like this before. "How would you even think of affording to cope with her?"

"I cope with her everyday since she was born. You haven't tried to be parents to her."

"We are her parents."

Santana throws her hands up in annoyance. "Why is work so much more important to you than us then Papi? Don't lie. I can see you both keep looking at the clock."

"Sweetheart..."

"No mom. I'm 18 years old, and I don't think I've ever heard you tell me you love me." Santana admits sadly. "The look of disgust you just gave me when I came out, was the only emotion I've really had from you. Your baby as you call her, knows more love from me, Jonah and Nicholas than she does from you."

"Santana."

Santana decides now is the time for them to decide. "You have a choice. You can either prove to me over the next 6 months that I can leave Emilia with you and can go off to school. Or you sign your custodial rights over to me, and I take her with me."

"Your giving us an ultimatum?"

Tears begin to fall down Santana's face when they don't react how she hoped they did. She was hoping for them to agree and start to prove themselves. She feels Jonah's arm around her back but doesn't let her tears faze her. "I am. Emilia needs a home where she feels loved. One of you is going to have to change at least. We have this lovely home, but we couldn't care less if we lived in a trailer park, as long as you were home and loving us."

"San..."

Santana shakes her head and stands up. "No. Not now. I'm going home to Rae." She turns to her brother. "Joe, wanna come meet my girl?"

"Definitely"

They both walk towards the door but her mother's soft voice stops her.

"Santana?"

Santana turns around and almost smiles when she sees her mother looks defeated. "Yes Mami"

"Could we meet her?"

A burst of pride comes from Santana's chest when she hears this. She nods and smiles. "Maybe... sometime."

"That's good." She sighs and looks at her son and daughter. "I love you both"

"We love you too Mami." With that, Santana and Jonah leave their parents to talk.

* * *

_20 Minutes later_

Santana walks through the doors to the house she pretty much now shares with Rachel and smiles when she smells food cooking from the kitchen. She motions for her brother to follow her. She smiles when she sees Rachel dancing to a song on the radio and smiles even brighter when she sees Santana.

"Hey beautiful"

She dances over to Santana and holds her hands, moving them in time to her dance, and bringing their lips together quickly before letting out a loud laugh. "Good afternoon gorgeous. I want you to meet someone."

Santana steps aside and shows Jonah. "Hi." She whispers nervously. Santana goes to stand behind her girl and wraps her arms around her, slowly moving their bodies in time with the beat.

"Rae, this is Jonah. My older brother. Joe, this is Rachel. My everything."

Jonah shakes Rachel's hand, showing off the Lopez smile. "Nice to meet you Rachel. I've heard a lot about you."

She looks up at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. "All good I hope." Santana nods and kisses her forehead. "I hope your hungry. I kind of went a bit mad with the portion sizes this afternoon. Is Em still coming?"

Santana nods and pulls away from Rachel. "Of course. She's getting a lift from Michael again."

"Whose Michael?" Jonah asks and Santana chuckles knowing her brother is hoping to meet Emilia's 'boyfriend'.

"My next door neighbours son. He's the same age as Emi and they get along brilliantly." He nods and watches as Rachel goes back to cooking and picks up her phone when she gets a text. "Oh Britt & Quinn are coming over in a bit as well 'Tana. They just text."

"Sounds good babe."

Rachel looks up at Santana with a look of concern.

"How did it go?"

Santana sighs and Rachel quickly steps forward and wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her neck. "We left them with an ultimatum. I asked over and over for custody of Em, but they fought for her. It shows promise."

Rachel smiles and kisses her lips quickly. "That it does baby. Come on, grate some cheese for me."

"Anything I can do to help?" Jonah says with a small smile.

"Get the plates ready. There in the cupboard just in front of you?"

Jonah goes to the cupboard and gets out a bunch of plates placing them on the counter. "So, I feel like I should take the older brother role and threaten you a little." Rachel chuckles and points at him with a knife.

"And I grant you that, however remember I have the knife and I know how to wield it." To prove her point she cuts up the vegetables in front of her in quick success, and the way Jonah cowers back in fear making Santana laugh out loud.

"Now that was hilarious. Joe she wouldn't even hurt a fly. You're safe. Threaten away you wimp."

He wiggles a finger at the smaller girl. "You've got some skills on you girl."

Rachel chuckles and nods.

* * *

Santana smiles when she sees Rachel stood at her locker. She pulls down her Cheerio top a little bit before sashaying over to the shorter girl and standing behind her.

"What would you say if you found out you're everything to me?" She can see Rachel smile and wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

"Sap."

"I don't think I told you I love you today."

Rachel nods. "You did. This morning. What do you want Cheerio?"

Rachel turns around and puts her hands on her hip and raises her eyebrow at the taller woman.

"Sue wants you to join the Cheerios."

Rachel scoffs and laughs out loud. "Hilarious Tana." She stares at Santana and sees the girl is serious. "San. Please tell me this is a joke. I can't do Cheerios. I won't do Cheerios."

"I know and I told her this. I think I've got her to hold of on the idea. Apparently if you can keep me satisfied you must be a spitfire in bed."

Rachel stares at her girlfriend before laughing again. "And what was your response?"

"I sure as hell didn't deny it. She really has no idea babe."

Rachel smiles and wraps her arms around Santana's waist.

"Get a room Dykes." Azimo says from behind them. Santana grabs one of Rachel's book out of her locker and throws it in the direction of his head, making contact.

"Tana." She says warningly.

Santana looks over and glares at Azimo who carries on walking, rubbing the back of his head.

"Your aim is getting better San." Santana chuckles and turns to talk to Quinn.

"If he continues to be a dick, he'll get worse than that. How you doing Q? Britt said you weren't feeling too good over the weekend?" She winks at Quinn and Rachel slaps her back.

"I'm fine. Just a cold." She says a little too quickly.

"Glad Britt could help you over come it. Oh babe, I meant to say... my parents... they've asked if they could meet you. Would that be okay? I've said I want to give us a few more weeks, give them a few more weeks to prove themselves first."

Rachel nods. "I'll love to meet the parents baby."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if Santana could actually take Emilia away from her parents but I wanted to write something where they really were given a proper ultimatum. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Didn't get much interest in the last one so hopefully this one and the end of it will help boost it :)

* * *

_1 Month Later_

Over the last 2 months, Santana's parents have changed their ways. Santana is still being careful, making sure not to trust them too much. Her father still works double shifts to make sure they have enough money for bills, however her mother has gone down to part time and makes sure she is home every night for Santana and Emilia.

Maria had been begging to meet Rachel ever since she found out about her. Santana had decided that today she would introduce her parents to Rachel, give them another test to see if they can prove themselves once and for all.

Santana is currently pacing the floor in the living room. She smiles when she can hear her father making Emilia laugh in the kitchen and her mami telling him off for interrupting with her food preparation. She hears a car pull up and before Rachel has even got out of the car, Santana is standing beside it with a small smile on her face.

Getting out of the car, Rachel pulls Santana into a tight hug, kissing the skin under her lips and pulling her girl tighter to her body.

"Rae. Remember whatever happens today. I love you." She says softly.

Rachel nods. "I will baby. You okay?"

"I'm nervous. Things have been going so great here at home, with you, with everyone at school. I just feel like something has to turn to shit. It's the story of my life."

"Maybe this time, the world has realized that you deserve everything to be going fantastic in your life Santana."

Santana smiles brightly. "Thank you beautiful. Come on." She entwines their fingers together before directing Rachel inside and towards the kitchen. She holds her hand tighter when her parents notice the extra people in the kitchen, and smile over at them.

Emilia breaks the tension by jumping off her stool and running over to Rachel and embracing the girl tightly. At 13 but having the Lopez genes, Emilia is around about the same height as Rachel.

"Hi Emi" She says hugging the girl back tightly. "How was your piano lesson?"

"Amazing" The girl says happily. "I learnt so much more after those techniques you showed me Rae."

"Brilliant." Rachel's smile turns into a frown. "San told me about you and Jeremy. Sorry to hear it sweetie."

Emilia just shrugs, "He wasn't good enough for me."

"Definitely not."

Rachel kisses the girls temple before taking hold of Santana's hand again. Santana goes to introduce her but Emilia beats her too it. "Mami, Papi. This is Rachel. Rach, this is..."

"Excuse me madam. Isn't this meant to be my introduction?" Santana replies.

Emilia rolls her eyes. "Well hurry up and introduce her then puta."

"Language Emilia."

"Sorry"

Santana takes a step forward to her parents and smiles. "Rachel meet my parents, Malikhi and Maria Lopez."

Maria steps forward with an honest smile and takes Rachel's hand in her own. "It's lovely to meet you Rachel. I have to say, my two girls can't stop talking about you."

"All good I hope?"

Malikhi lets out a deep laugh. "Definitely good. Tell us more about yourself Rachel."

Santana and Emilia both groan and let out simultanious protests.

"Oh god."

"Here we go" Santana groans.

"Shut it you two." Santana chuckles and embraces her girlfriend tightly from behind, protecting her from her parents in case they don't take to her the way she hopes. "What would you like to know Mr & Mrs Lopez?"

"Please call us Maria and Malikhi." She says with a smile. "From the way Santana talks about you, we're pratically family anyway."

"Is that right?" Rachel leans her head back and looks back up at Santana who sticks her tongue out at her.

"Emilia said you were a singer?" Malikhi asks, eager to get to know this young girl in front of him.

"Yeah. I'm in Glee Club with Santana."

Santana sighs when she sees her parents look at each other in confusion, knowing that they had no idea she was in Glee club. She swallows the hurt and holds onto this amazing more, trying to forget how little they know about her. Emilia doesn't work out this and carries on the conversation.

"They're such amazing singers. Rachel's going to be big on Broadway." She boasts making Rachel smile.

"Is that what you want to do?" Maria asks.

"Yes. I have known singing is what I'll do since I came out of the womb."

Santana watches as her father coughs and turns to his eldest daughter. "Hows the signing going with you Santana?" Santana smiles knowing her dad is making the effort.

"She is amazing. She's not currently in the same Glee Club as me, but she is brilliant."

Santana's heart breaks when she hears the sadness in Rachel's voice at the talk about the Trouble tones. She knows she hurt the diva when she went to the trouble tones, especially as it was with Brittany, but she had to do it before she burst at the suffocation in New Directions.

"You're competitng against each other?" He says in shock.

"Yah"

"She has a beautiful voice. You should come see her preform during sectionals."

Rachel stops talking suddenly realistic what she just said. She knew that Santana's parents were trying and she mentally kicks herself for saying something to do with it. Santana saves it by kissing Rachel's cheek and looking up to her mother. "That sounds great babe. So what's for dinner Mami?"

* * *

_Later That Night_

Santana is stood by Rachel's car and kisses her girlfriend softly.

"Thank you for a lovely night Cheerio."

"You are very welcome. I think they liked you."

Rachel kisses Santana's cheek with a smile. "Are you coming over later tonight?" Since they've been together, they have barely spent a night apart unless Rachel either one had a competition or if Santana had to watch Emilia. They were dependant on each other, they both knew that, but couldn't care less as long as the other was in their life. "Of course beautiful." Santana says with a smile. "I think they've now got used to me disappearing every night now to be with you."

"Do you think we're being too codependent on each other?"

Santana shrugs. "Probably but I love you too much to care. Seriously though sweetheart. Thank you for everything you've given me in the last 5 months. You are my whole world and I can't wait for our future together."

"I love you baby. Hurry on over." Santana smiles kissing her one last time before going inside and seeing her parents playing with Emilia making the younger girl laugh out loud, her father looking over with a bright smile on his handsome face.

He wraps his arm around Emilia and smiles over at his eldest daughter. "Did Rachel get off OK?"

"Yah."

"What time are you going over?"

"A little bit later. I thought I'd spend some time with you losers. So..." Emilia snuggles into her father and smiles.

"She means, what do you think of Rach?"

Malikhi's face turns serious. "She seems like a lovely girl."

"Papi?" She questions scared of his response and gets even more worried when Maria steps forward.

"Santana sit down." Santana's heart sinks into her stomach. Rachel was perfect tonight, her parents should love her. "Sweetheart. Wipe that frown off your face. We loved her." Santana smiles brightly making her parents roll their eyes.

"Really?" She asks hopefully.

"She is perfect for you. She makes you want to be a better person. She loves you, that much is obvious. You've found a keeper there sweetheart." Santana jumps off her seat and hugs her mother tightly, crying into her shoulder.

"Thank you so much."

"I know we haven't been here for you two girls in the last few years, but I want you both to know how proud of you we are and how much we love you." She smiles at her eldest.

"Love you too Mami"

"Love you."

Emilia goes and joins in with the hug. "So you really liked Rachel?" Santana asks with a smile.

Malikhi laughs, and puts his hand on the back of Santana. "It's like you weren't expecting us too?"

She just shrugs and frowns. "I wasn't. It's just everything is going too good in my life, it just feels like something has to go wrong to balance it out."

"I'm sure it won't sweetheart. You deserve the best. Come on Em, help me with the dishes." Santana smiles at her father and he opens his arms to embrace her. She walks into them and he kisses the top of her head and holds onto her tightly.

"I'm so sorry for everything Sanny. You, Em and your brothers should have come first in our lives. I can't believe how grown up you truly are. You and Rachel are perfect together."

She nods and takes a deep breath. "Thank you Papi."

Santana's phone goes off, and she breaks out of the hug and looks at the caller ID seeing it's from Rachel. She smiles and answers the call.

"Hey beautiful." She says huskily into the mouthpiece. "What's up?"

"Is this Santana?" A deep male voice asks from the other end of the phone.

"Yes" She replies shocked.

"My name is John. I'm a paramedic. I was begged by Rachel to ring you." Santana's heart jumps into her throat, the one thing she heard in that statement was Rachel was well enough to ask for her. Tears start to fall down her face and Malikhi looks on in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter due to the cliffhanger. What do you think? Do you like it? What has happened to Rachel? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger guys. Here is the next chapter. I'm afraid that yes, their may be something between Quinn/Brittany but I really needed for them to be together for a chapter down the line for a big storyline that I've written for Quinn. Also Britt in this story, is not the same Britt from the show so I try and think of it as something a little bit separate because even I am not a big fan of the pairing. **

**Hopefully you like the chapter. Their prob won't be another one until Friday now as I'm away all day tomorrow, but this doesn't end in a cliffhanger so you should be happy. **

* * *

_Santana's phone goes off, and she breaks out of the hug and looks at the caller ID seeing it's from Rachel. She smiles and answers the call._

_"Hey beautiful." She says huskily into the mouthpiece. "What's up?"_

_"Is this Santana?" A deep male voice asks from the other end of the phone._

_"Yes" She replies shocked._

_"My name is John. I'm a paramedic. I was begged by Rachel to ring you." Santana's heart jumps into her throat, the one thing she heard in that statement was Rachel was well enough to ask for her. Tears start to fall down her face and Malikhi looks on in shock._

"She's hurt pretty badly miss. She was crossing an intersection and a man ran the stop sign. We're currently on route to Lima Hospital."

She nods. "I'll meet you there. Thank you for letting me know."

Maria walks back into the room with her pager in her hand. "I've just gotten paged into work sweetheart. Are you... Santana what's wrong?"

Santana's knees buckle from under her, her body slumps towards the floor. Emilia is the first one to her sisters side, hugging her tightly knowing immediately that a reaction like this can only come from harm happening to Rachel.

"What happened to Rae, San?"

Santana begins to hyperventilate and tries to get the words out. "Car... Crash... Hospital."

Maria sighs knowing that she was called into work for a car accident. She picks up her coat as well as Santana before telling her husband and youngest daughter to get their coats as well.

* * *

_Hospital_

Malikhi directs Santana to the waiting room, and goes to find out as much as he can about Rachel's condition. Maria comes in after parking the car, leaves Emilia to look after Santana whilst she goes to find her husband.

Emilia walks up to her sister and wraps her arms around her waist. "She'll be fine Sanny. It's Rachel. She's too strong not too."

Santana nods in agreement. "Thanks kiddo." She whispers and holds onto Emilia tightly, using her baby sister as her anchor on the world at this moment in time. She quickly gets out her phone, sending a text to Shelby, Brittany and Quinn, knowing that the former would need to be here immediately. Maria comes back quickly and smiles at Santana.

"Mami?" She questions.

Maria stands up straighter and Santana watches as she transforms from her mother into Rachel's doctor. "She's hurt. I'm not going to lie baby, but she doesn't need surgery. She's in an out of consciousness due to a concussion, but other than a broken wrist and her leg will probably need to be in a cast for 2 weeks and lots of cuts and bruises she seems perfectly okay."

Santana lets out a loud sigh of relief. "Oh thank god."

Malikhi steps behind his wife. "Santana, do you have the number for Rachel's parents? The numbers we have in her file are cut off?"

Santana swallows and shakes her head venomously. "No don't ring them." She demands.

"Sweetheart. They need to know that their daughter was in a car crash."

She shakes her head again. "No, they don't." She closes her eyes tightly to stop the tears before opening them again. "I have contacted Rachel's mother. Is that enough for a next of kin? Please daddy?"

"I suppose. I want to know everything Santana. Firstly, lets get you to your girl. I've got the on duty nurse to set you up a bed so you won't have to be cooped up in one of those god awful chairs."

"Thank you daddy." She says sincerely, knowing that her father not asking questions has just helped Rachel so much.

Santana follows her father and stops outside of the room which Rachel is in. She takes a deep breath before walking in and stopping suddenly when she sees the state Rachel is in.

Her whole face and upper arms are covered in cuts and bruises. Her left wrist is encased in a cast, her right eye swollen shut. The rest of her body is covered in a woollen blanket so Santana is unsure of the injuries below her chest.

"It looks worse than it is San. I promise you."

"Thanks." Santana walks over to Rachel, and quickly takes hold of her good hand, bringing it up to her lips careful of jolting the rest of her body. She lets out a sob but manages to get her emotions under control. "God you terrified me mi amor. I told you, I told you I wasn't allowed to be this happy and look at what it did to you. I'm cursed."

Santana closes her eyes as she cries her emotions out.

"You're not cursed you idiot." Rachel croaks out with a smile. Santana opens her eyes, smiling brightly when she sees Rachel awake in front of her.

"No?"

"No. You're human. This happens. Do I get a kiss beautiful?" She asks slowly.

"You can barely see me." She motions to the bruises on Rachel's beautiful face. "I look a mess."

"Still, I know you always look beautiful. Now kiss me woman."

Santana bends forward and carefully brings their lips together softly. "I love you. So fucking much. I was terrified."

"I love you too." She kisses her softly again before pulling away. "Oh god."

Santana pulls back in shock, hoping she hasn't hurt the smaller girl.

"What?"

"Sky and Caesar. They're being left on their own." Santana chuckles and wants to smack Rachel for a second.

"I actually thought you were in pain. Look I'll ask Quinn and Britt to go over and look after them tonight if you want?"

"Thank you. What... what is happening with my fathers?"

Santana sighs. "I texted Shelby. My dad asked about your next of kin and is accepting her as your next of kin for now. He wants information Rach."

Rachel shakes her head the best she can. "You can't. They'll take me away. I'm only 17. Please don't."

"Rach. He'll stop at nothing to get hold of your father's otherwise."

Rachel nods. "Let him." She states. "Just don't tell him, or Shelby. Please baby?"

"Tell me what?" Both girls heads turn around to look at Shelby who is standing in the doorway with Beth on her hip. Santana quickly goes over and takes Beth from her, making sure not to wake the sleeping girl. Shelby walks over to her daughter, checking up on her. "Tell me what girls?"

Rachel shakes her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Am I finally going to find out why your fathers aren't in your life, Rachel?" Rachel's eyes widen in shock.

"You know?"

Shelby shakes her head. "I've had an inkling for the last week, after I came over on Sunday. Where are they?" Rachel's eyes are fluttering closed and she looks over to Santana.

"Baby?" Rachel asks softly, about to fall asleep.

"Sure sweetie. Go to sleep." Shelby looks over in shock at the silent communication between the two girls. Santana watches as Rachel falls to sleep before motioning to Shelby to take a seat whilst she rearranges Beth on her lap and sits on her bed.

"What happened?"

"They haven't been to visit her in over a year now. She gets a phone call once a week if she's lucky, but it mainly is to check that no one has been asking questions." Shelby looks up in shock and back down to the woman asleep in the bed.

"A year. They haven't been in her life for a year?"

"I didn't say that. I said she's not seen them in a year. They've not been in her life since she was 13 and they moved to Texas and then last year to San Francisco."

"Oh my god." She says, shock written all over her face.

"Keep it down Shelby. Your daughters are sleeping." Shelby smiles at this comment and Santana leans her head down kissing the little girl in her arms on the top of her head. The door suddenly flies open and Quinn and Brittany are stood their, tears streaming down their faces.

Quinn stops in her tracks when she sees Rachel, but even more when she sees Beth. Her body goes solid as she looks at the clone version of herself. Santana quickly takes Beth back to Shelby before standing in front of the blonde and taking her hand, directing them out of the room.

"Quinn. Quinn. Look at me." Quinn turns to look at Santana and the girl wraps her into a hug tightly.

"I'm so sorry Tana. Is she OK?"

Santana nods and holds onto her best friend. "She'll be fine. She will. I'm sorry about that. I didn't realise she wouldn't bring Beth."

"No it's okay. It was a shock but, can we go back in?"

Santana nods. "Go ahead. I'm just going to talk to my parents and Emilia." Santana makes her way over to her parents who are stood talking to the nurses on the desk. Emilia is almost sleepwalking and Santana quickly talks to her telling her to go see Rachel for a moment.

"Santana. Are you okay?"

Santana nods and smiles at her mother and hugs her tightly. "She woke up for a moment. She's fine. She's going to be fine."

Malikhi rubs his hand up and down her back trying to sooth her. "Of course she will sweetheart. Now about this next of kin situation." Santana pulls away and turns to face her father, looking up at him sincerely.

"Dad, I have not asked you for a lot in my life, but please, let this go. Rachel's mother, her biological mother is in that room with her right now, she'll sign the forms you need her to sign. Please let it go."

Malikhi sighs and looks over at his wife before nodding. "I will change the details on the form to you and her mother if that's alright then Santana?"

"Thank you daddy."

"Are you staying here tonight mija?"

Santana nods, she was going to stay here even if they didn't let her. Malikhi nods. "Me and your mother are going to take Emilia home. I will be back in the morning with a bag of clothes for you."

"In the boot of my car, I have some clothes of Rachel's. Could you bring them for me?"

Maria nods. "Of course sweetheart. Now go be with your girl."

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Santana wakes up, and her eyes quickly go to the smaller woman in the bed opposite her. She aches to hold her, but knowing how many cuts Rachel has on her body, she knows it will be nothing but painful for the diva.

"Hey baby. You can come hug me you know." She says, her voice more confident than the day before.

Santana shakes her head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Come hug me woman."

Santana chuckles, knowing with that tone of voice, that she needs to go and hug Rachel quickly. "Okay. Okay. You twisted my arm."

Rachel chuckles. "Yeah, yeah." Santana gets off her cot and slowly makes her way onto Rachel's, careful not to touch her body and looking at her face making sure she's not in pain. "Seriously, get closer. You won't hurt me. I'm too hyped up on morphine." Santana brings her body closer and hugs her girl to her body.

"I was so scared yesterday Rae" She says softly and kisses her cheek. "Never scare me like that again."

"I won't. I promise."

"My parents loved you by the way. Apparently you're perfect for me." Rachel smiles brightly.

"Well of course I am."

Santana laughs. "Daddy was on at me to explain about your fathers. I've managed to get the information changed, I'm one of your next of kin if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay sweetie. It's perfect."

Santana holds her a little bit tighter. "I can't wait to get you out of here and get you home."

"Me neither. Do you think I'll get away with not getting hold of my fathers?" She asks quietly.

"I don't know. I hope so. We need to get Shelby on our sides Rach. I know you two offered to do everything slowly, but you need her."

"I know. She came quickly last night."

"I text her when I got here. She must have driven like mad to get here. She was so scared." Rachel smiles brightly.

"Thank you for being here for me baby."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: In response to some questions raised, yes Quinn can have a storyline, she will have a lot through this story, but the storyline later on down the line that I wanted to write, comes from her being with Brittany and their future together. **_  
_

* * *

_8 Days Later_

_Back Home_

Rachel lies back on her bed in the middle of her living room, smiling to herself, at everything that is happen ing in her life.

On her right is Santana, asleep and cuddled into her side. Her mouth is open, and her body is finding Rachel's unconsciously in her sleep. On her left, is Beth, cuddled into her 'sister' as she watches the movie up on the large screen opposite them.

Quinn and Brittany are sat on the love seat to the left of the sofa bed, their bodies very close making Rachel and Santana share a look earlier. On their right, is Puck who has spent most of the movie watching Beth rather than the film, his eyes lighting up whenever she made a move.

Rachel turns her head and looks at her girlfriend. Since she came home 2 days ago, she had done everything she could for the diva, her poor body now just being able to relax. It was Quinn's idea to have this movie get together. Rachel later found out that Shelby was the instigator, knowing from her visits how exhausted Santana truly was.

Talking of Shelby, Rachel leans her head upwards, and looks into the kitchen, watching as Shelby makes her way around, cooking the lovely smelling food for the 5 teenagers and toddler.

Shelby has been brilliant over the last day and a half. Originally Santana had wanted to take over all of the care herself, but between school and cheerios she was having a hard time. Shelby came in on the second day, and has practically moved into the Berry home, much to Rachel's joy. The two women had finally been able to sit down and talk and Rachel could really see herself forgiving her for everything, especially as Santana pretty much adored the older woman.

"Grubs up." Shelby demands. "Puck, come get Rachel and Santana's plates first please."

* * *

_The Next Day_

Rachel rolls over in her bed, a groan coming out of her mouth when she rolls over her injured body. Shelby is quickly at her side, a worried look covering her face. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

Rachel opens her eyes and sees her 'mother' looking down on her. She nods and rolls back onto her back, tears appearing into her eyes from the pain.

"God I hate being immobile."

"I know sweetheart" Shelby sits down on the bed careful not to jolt it too much. "But your body is healing. You'll be fine."

"I know. Could you pass me my meds?"

Shelby nods and reaches over for the meds. "Of course." She passes her the pot of pills and Rachel take a pill without any water. "You okay?"

"A lot better. Thank you for being here Mom."

Shelby's heart jumps at the sound of Rachel calling her mom.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Rachel." She says with a smile. "Sweetheart, can I ask you a question?"

"About my fathers?" Shelby nods. "Go ahead."

"Why haven't you told anyone about what they've done to you? Why didn't you tell me last year?" Rachel rolls her eyes at the obvious answer.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted you to love me for me, not because my fathers don't want me."

"Sweetheart, I'm..." Rachel shakes her head.

"No. It happened. I forgive you, I just... I like my life how it is. I'm used to it. It gave me Santana. It gave me Emilia. It gave me you."

Shelby lets out a sigh and tucks her hair behind her ear. "I will kill them if they come near you Rachel!"

"You will have to get behind Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Noah as well."

"I'm sure Beth will want in on that too."

Rachel lets out a laugh. "Ask away."

Santana looks confused. "How did you...?"

Rachel just shrugs. "You're me. I know when you want to ask a question."

"What have they said to you? Your fathers. How did they..."

"You want the story?" Rachel asks softly. Shelby nods and takes a seat on the sofa bed with Rachel. Rachel runs a hand through her hair and closes her eyes. "I was 9 when things changed. They put me into more clubs, making sure that I was busy all of the time so I didn't have to see their fights. When I was 13, they came to me and told me that daddy had a job in Texas. They would be gone during the week and would be back at the weekends. They then brought Caesar and Sky for me, to protect me." Caesar's ears peak up at the sound of his name and he jumps up onto the bed and snuggles up to his master.

"It lasted for about 6 months, then every Friday I would get a phone call. Daddy would be too tired to drive or dad would have to work the next day. It soon became I would see them once a month. When I turned 16, freshman year they moved to San Francisco." Shelby looks on in shock. Not expecting this kind of story from her daughter.

"You're kidding me?"

"I wish. Every month, turned into a phone call every night, but seeing them once every two months. It then became a phone call every week, and well you catch my drift. The last time they rang, it was to check that no one had asked about me living on my own."

Shelby sighs and moves closer to her daughter. "Can I hug you?"

"Yah." Shelby hugs her daughter tightly, careful of her aches and pains. She kisses her temple and cries into the nook of her neck. "Are you okay?"

"I love you Rachy. So much. I am so sorry for the way I treated you last year. I was scared. Really scared and I will spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you and how proud of you I am."

"I love you too mommy." Shelby kisses her forehead before pulling back and lying next to her on the bed.

"I will be here for you, forever sweetheart. Nothing will tear me away now."

"Thank you. So, does this mean you have to grill Santana?" Shelby laughs and nods.

"Already done. Somehow the girl turned it back on me."

"That's my girl." Rachel says proudly.

"She is your girl. You've got someone special their Rach."

Rachel nods, knowing exactly how lucky she is. "I know. I can't imagine my life without her now. I know it's only been just over 6 months, but she's my everything. She brought me out of a bad place, where I thought I was unlovable."

"I"m sorry" Shelby says quietly.

"You're forgiven Mom." She smiles over at her mother and takes in how much they truly look alike. Genetics is an amazing thing and this woman sat in front of her was proof of that.

"I'm going to kill your fathers Rachel."

Rachel laughs out loud, wincing when it causes her pain. "I'm sure between you and Santana you will be able too."

"I want to adopt you." Shelby blurts out.

Rachel's eyes widen in shock and she can see from Shelby's reaction that she didn't mean to say it out loud. "Did you mean that? You can take it back?"

Shelby nods. "No. I meant it. I would say I made a mistake giving you up all those years ago, but you wouldn't have Santana, you wouldn't have the good years with your dads and I wouldn't have Beth. I do regret not being in your life though sweetheart and I want you as my little girl again."

"It means my fathers will have to be involved?"

Shelby stutters. "Probably. Would... would you like to... well..."

"Mom?"

"Yah."

"Of course I would love to be 'adopted' by you" Shelby moves forward and embraces her daughter again, kissing her temple before pulling back.

"I have the best lawyer in the world. I will get this sorted for us sweetheart. I have a little question for you."

"Go ahead."

Shelby swallows and rubs a hand over his face. "My parents are coming up to Lima to see my new apartment and see Beth again. Would, would you be up for meeting them? They're not coming down till the end of next month, so you..."

Rachel chuckles. "I know I say it a lot, but genetics is amazing. You ramble just like I do."

Shelby looks apologetic. "Poor you. I'm sorry sweetheart."

"No don't be. I'd love to meet them, my grandparents."

Shelby sighs. "They hated me for giving you up. I was so young, but I knew my mom wished I kept you. You were so little, so utterly perfect. You're still perfect."

"Still little too."

"Santana calls you Tiny right?" Rachel nods fondly. Shelby laughs at the look on Rachel's face when thinking about her girlfriend. "Rach, I have to ask you some questions. Are you up for it now?"

"Now is as good a time as any. I assume about my fathers again?"

Shelby nods. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine. Go ahead."

"Do they still own this house? If not, if I adopt you, they'll probably try and take..."

Rachel shakes her head. "When they moved, the house got put into my name. As well as Caesar and Sky, they're mine as well. The only thing I don't own is my car, the... oh shit."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. What does this mean for Rachel now? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. Here is the rest of the story. **

* * *

...Shelby's eyes widen at the sound of Rachel swearing. Her thoughts go to the same path as hers and her eyes widen further.

"It's in their name?" Shelby asks hesitantly.

"It was so they could continue to pay it off for me. It was easier for them to do it that way."

Shelby sighs heavily. "Which means the insurance company or the police would have rang them?" As if on cue, the door to the Berry home slams open and two rather stoic looking men enter, their eyes full of worry as they look over the room. When they see Rachel lying on the bed, lying face to face with Shelby, their eyes widen and their fear turns to anger.

As they step forward, four more people appear in the room, the Latina making her way straight over to Rachel and hugging her from behind.

Leroy is the first to make his way towards the other side of the bed, so Rachel can see him better. He looks over his little girl and tears form in his eyes. Shelby gets off the bed, and helps Santana move Rachel onto her back, making sure she is comfortable.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel demands.

Santana kisses Rachel's temple, telling her silently she is here and she'll protect her. Rachel then feels the sofa bed move, as Caesar and Sky jump onto the bed, their eyes glaring at the Berry men as they curl around the two girls.

Brittany, Puck and Quinn are next sitting on the other side of the bed, giving Rachel the support she needs.

"What is this?" Leroy shouts looking around the room. "Who are you people?"

"My family."

Hiram looks at her fondly. "Sweetheart..." Hiram appears next to his husband and unlike Leroy his eyes are not caring, they are more indifferent than anything.

"Hi dad. Daddy."

Leroy moves forward, his arms aching to hold his daughter. He is stopped when Caesar the larger of the two dogs, sits back on his hind legs and unlike his usual temperament growls at the two men after sensing the tension in the air.

"Caesar. Down boy!" Caesar does nothing. "Caesar. DOWN!" Caesar stays there growling and Sky joins in on it, following her mate.

"Down boyos." They both listen to Santana their heads resting against her legs, Sky licking the bit of skin Santana has showing, and letting out a content sound when Santana scratches above her ear.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asks, her voice croaky, trying not to show her emotions.

"We had a phone call from the police telling us the car was in an accident. Did we know anything about it?" Leroy states.

"Oh."

"Why didn't you call us sweetheart?" The rest of the occupants in the room let out a harmonising snort, Rachel trying to keep her laughter in bay at the sound.

"Dad. You haven't contacted me in over 6 months. I'm sorry to be blatantly obvious but I didn't think you'd care."

"Rae..." Leroy says.

Rachel shakes her head. "No daddy. Look at dad. He wants nothing more than to get out of here right now. He could stand there and try and fight for me like you are attempting to do, but look at him."

Puck glares at the man and whispers under his breath. "Prick." Rachel's head whips around and she glares at her friend. "What? We're all thinking of it. Get the fuck out of the house if you don't want to be here."

Hiram glares at the man. "This is my home son. Don't you take that tone with me."

"I'm afraid that's where you are wrong Mr Berry. You signed this home over to Rachel when she turned 16 if I believe rightly?" Rachel nods at this and Hiram looks over at Leroy in defeat.

"Outside Hiram" Leroy shouts.

"What?"

"Go outside. I'll be there in a minute." Hiram huffs and walks outside, leaving Leroy standing their with tears running down his face. "I do love you Rachie."

Rachel frowns. "Why haven't you been here daddy?"

He looks away and sighs. "I... you are better off without us two. We're... me and your father are no longer together."

She wasn't expecting this news. "What? When did this happen?"

"Last year. I've been trying for the last 6 months to get transferred back to Lima but with your father being on the board of directors, it's proving difficult."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Leroy sighs. "Because I had already let you down enough. Sweetheart. I'm so sorry for how your father is treating your right now. It is obvious you are in pain. I will be back in 5 minutes. I promise you. I promise."

He walks out, leaving the teenagers and Shelby to look at each other in shock. Rachel starts to cry and Santana holds onto her tighter. "It'll be okay." Santana soothes. "I'm here for you baby. I am."

"He wants me?"

"It looks like it sweetheart." Shelby says and Rachel can hear the tone of her voice, knowing she is feeling hurt.

"I want you to adopt me still mommy. You were here. Please don't leave me."

"Never again baby girl. Never again." Leroy comes back into the room with Hiram following him. The smaller of the two men walks over to Rachel and huffs at Santana. She gets the hint and moves over her to the other side, making sure to still keep in contact.

Hiram sighs and looks at his daughter fondly. "Sweetheart. I love you. You will always be my baby girl, but this is not my life. I... how are you?"

"Fine. I am on bed rest for a week, then I will start physiotherapy."

"You will be able to walk?" He asks, and she can hear he really does care.

"They have no doubts."

"That... that's good."

"Just get the fuck out of here." Everyone's eyes widen at the sound coming from Brittany's mouth and they all turn to look at her, their mouths open in shock. "Go little man." She growls.

Hiram nods and bends down to kiss Rachel's forehead before turning on his heel and leaving. Rachel laughs when Puck, Brittany, Shelby and Quinn start clapping quietly. "Daddy?"

Leroy sits down on the edge of her bed and carefully leans his head on her shoulder. "I want to know you. I know I will never be your father, someone you can love the same way, but I love you Rae. I want to be back in your house."

"You're moving back?"

Leroy nods. "Not here. I can see that you have your own little, uh family going on here, so I will move into an apartment around the corner at that new duplex. Can I meet your family?"

Rachel looks up at her father and studies his face. He is looking at his daughter with such sorrow and she can see he truly wants to be apart of her life again. She reaches her hand out, and Santana quickly grasps it, their eyes meeting and silently communicating. Santana nods and kisses the girls lips softly before sitting up and glaring at the other man.

Rachel smiles up at her father. "Daddy, this is my girlfriend. My everything. Santana."

"Nice to meet you Mr Berry."

Rachel hides her smile knowing how hard that was for Santana to say. "Nice to meet you. How long have you two been together?"

"Just over 6 months. She saved me daddy." Leroy looks at how the Latina is protecting his daughter and smiles seeing how much his daughter is loved. "Daddy, this is Puck, Quinn and Brittany. Then that's well, uh..."

"Shelby Corcoran..." She holds out her hand for him to shake and he furrows his brow, trying to work out where the name sounds familiar. "... Rachel's mother." An evil grin appears over Shelby's face when the man's eyes widen and he stumbles over his words.

"I... What are you doing here? We had an agreement!"

Shelby and Santana throw their heads back and laugh, freaking Rachel out a little at how alike her mother and girlfriend were in this moment. Santana is the one to growl at Leroy and sit up on her knees. She laughs evilly and glares at him. "An agreement? I think that was void once you left your 14 year old daughter to fend for herself. Shelby was here for her in the last year, she was there within 5 minutes after her crash, which I still have to ask you how you did?"

Santana turns back to look at the older woman with a smile on her face.

"A mother will do anything, include run every traffic sign in Lima, to get to her daughter."

"Can... Can we talk in the kitchen? Not in front of the children." Shelby nods and leans down to squeeze Rachel's good shoulder before walking into the kitchen, followed by Leroy.

"What do you think he's going to say?" Rachel shrugs the best she can in her position. She suddenly decides she's had enough and pushes her body upwards, ignoring the pain, and sits straight up so she can cuddle into Santana's body easier.

"Come take a seat you three."

She motions for them to take a seat, and Brittany moves in between Caesar and Sky, Quinn sitting in front of her and leaning back onto Brittany, Sky's face lying down onto her lap. Puck sits at the end of the bed, looking at the girls before him and the 4 girls sigh knowing what gross thoughts are going through his head.

"How are you feeling Rae-Rae?" Rachel smiles at one of her best friends.

"Better. I had a great talk with my mom today. She wants to adopt me."

"Really? That's awesome babe." Santana kisses her girls lips quickly before holding her up again giving her, her body as support.

"I know. Why are they back?"

"I think he realizes he made a mistake." Everyone turns to look at Brittany and nods knowing the girl as always is probably right when it comes to feelings.

"Sounds about right baby." Everyone on the bed raises their eyebrows at the term of endearment. They have noticed Quinn and Brittany getting closer over the last few months, after Santana and Rachel came out to them. They were always cuddling, and this new term of endearment shows them something more is happening here.

Santana winks at Quinn. "Baby hey, Q?"

Rachel slaps the back of her hand against Santana's arm and scowls.

"Tana don't be rude."

Brittany smiles and kisses Quinn's temple, making them all look over in shock. "Ask away Sanny."

Santana smiles and looks towards her two best friends. "Baby? The kisses, the hugs? What's up with that?" Quinn looks up to Brittany and sighs. She knows she needs to be strong now, to be there for the other girl.

"We're together." Santana and Rachel both let out girly squeal of excitement and Puck smiles brightly.

Santana smiles happily. "That's great you two. It's about damn time if I say so myself." Quinn looks to her best friend warily, after being scared of her reaction for the last few months.

"You're OK with it?" Santana looks over in shock that Quinn would even ask that question.

"Of course I am. I've got my girl, now you've got yours."

Quinn lets out a sigh of relief and smiles, leaning back and kissing her girlfriend for the first time in front of anyone. Caesar lets out a bark of agreement at what was happening, especially when Santana kisses Rachel's cheek.

Suddenly they hear a crash in the kitchen and Shelby begins to shout, showing a different side to her.

"She's my fucking daughter! You left her you idiot. You left that sweet, beautiful girl to fend for herself. I gave her to you to protect." Shelby shrugs. "Look we're probably going to get three teenagers coming in for a drink in a minute. Lets go back into the living room." They walk back into the living room and Leroy stops at the sight of all of these teenagers glaring at him sat around Rachel. He sees Rachel sat up, being supported by her 'girlfriend' with a pained expression on her face. His heart breaks when she immediately turns to Shelby to see if she's OK.

"You OK mom?"

Shelby sends her a smile and walks over to kiss the top of her daughters head. "I'm perfect sweetheart. Your sat up. Is that OK?" Rachel nods with a small smile.

"It feels good. It hurts but... dad, are you really staying in Lima?"

She looks at the man in the room. "I've got to go back to San Francisco tomorrow."

"Oh"

"Sweetheart, he's got to go and quit his job and pack up his stuff. He'll be back sweetheart. I'll make sure of it." Shelby looks at Santana who nods in response, Rachel sighing when she realizes that her mother and girlfriend have just made a pact to stick to that comment.

"OK."

"How long are you on bed rest baby?"

Rachel smiles at her father. "Till the end of the week. I can't really put too much weight on my leg yet, but I will start by then. I can't wait to get rid of these casts and enjoy the summer coming up."

"Sounds good sweetheart. If there's anything you need, any help improving the home to help you out, please tell me."

"I will do."

* * *

_Lopez House_

Santana walks into her home and smiles when she hears Emilia arguing with their parents in the kitchen. She walks through the house and stops to smile at her family in front of her.

"Hey. How is Rach?"

"She's still really sore but she'll be fine which I can't even..." The Lopez's watch as a shiver falls through Santana at the thought of Rachel not being okay.

"Can I come visit sometime this week Sanny."

"Anytime mija. Mami. Papi. I need to tell you something. Something about Rachel."

Malikhi nods and smiles at his daughter. "What is it sweetheart?"

"It's about her next of kin situation. The reason why I put up such a fight the other day."

Malikhi nods and his face turns serious. "What's the situation 'Ana?"

"Rachel's fathers got together back in college. Her daddy Leroy was from Ohio and her dad Hiram was from Boston. They moved to Ohio after college and got married with their family in attendance when Rachel was around 5. When she turned 9 however, things started to go wrong. They argued. From what I've heard from Rachel is was horrible to hear."

"Go ahead sweetheart."

"At 13 I think she said they moved from Lima, to Texas for Hiram's job. They saw her as often as they could and then it started to die down."

"They didn't... they went on their own."

Santana nods. "Yeah. By 15 they moved to San Francisco, the last time she talked to them before today was at the beginning of the year to check no one had been asking questions. They came back today after hearing about the crash from I assume the police. Hiram has gone back to wherever, but Leroy wants to make it up to Rachel."

"I'm sorry baby?"

Maria wraps her daughter in a hug and kisses her cheek. "I'm sorry you and Rachel had to deal with such horrible parents. You are both amazing girls and you deserve everything in this horrible world."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Reviews seem to be getting less and less. Oh well. **

* * *

_3 Weeks Later_

Rachel walks into the bathroom and smiles when she sees Santana in the bath, her eyes closed, ear buds in her ears as she soaks in the hot water after her hard day of cheerios.

Rachel slowly takes off her clothing, keeping her eyes on her girlfriend. Her body looks very different now. Gone were all of the cuts and bruises. Only one remained on her upper thigh where the impact was mainly hit. Her casts came off yesterday, she still had to walk with a cane every now and then but she was ready to go back to school on Monday but this weekend, she was going to be with her girlfriend.

After stripping, she careful manoeuvres her bum onto the edge of the bath and swings her bad leg over, plopping it into the water and making the Latina jump out of her skin, ready to hit the person who interrupted her time, until she sees a naked Rachel sitting there, struggling to get into the bath. Santana quickly drops her ear buds, sits up revealing her naked body to Rachel's gaze and helping the smaller woman into the large bath tub.

"This is a nice surprise."

Rachel gets comfy between Santana's legs and rests her body back against her girlfriend.

"I saw you here and just wanted my snuggles."

Santana holds onto her girlfriend and smiles. "Anytime beautiful. It's been a stressful few weeks hey?" Rachel sighs and leans her head back further onto Santana's shoulder.

"Stressful yeah. Rewarding at the same time though. My father is back in Lima, my mother won't leave us alone, Britt and Quinn are out to us, Noah shaved off that god awful mohawk and you and me are stronger than ever. I can't fault any of that."

Santana sighs, "I hate it all had to come from you getting hurt."

"I know baby. Me too. Me too. I love this..."

"What's that baby?" Santana asks softly.

"I love being with you. My heart feels... I love you so much Santana Lopez. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Good thing I applied to every school in New York then." Rachel moves her head around quickly, looking at the woman sharing the bath with her.

"You're coming to New York?" Santana nods.

"Yeah baby."

"To study what? I thought you were undecided on it all."

Santana holds onto Rachel tighter. "I've applied for an art degree. I want to do something with fashion or magazine editing."

"I'm so proud of you baby. So proud."

"Thank you. Quinn, Britt & Puck have said they're probably coming to New York as well. Quinn is the hardest to get out of Lima though..."

"Beth..." Santana nods.

"Yeah. Now she gets to see her more often, she is going to have hard trouble moving when Beth is still here."

"Mom said she may move to New York if we go." She kisses her shoulder.

That sounds amazing sweetie. I can't wait for our future...

* * *

_2 weeks Later_

Shelby smiles as she watches her two daughters play on the couch of the Berry house. Rachel was much better now, but she still struggled to stay on her feet too long so her days at school were cut to half, with Shelby making sure she still got all of the information that she needed.

"Your mommy is still staring Bethy. She's starting to get creepy."

Shelby chuckles, especially when Beth turns around like she understands what Rachel just said to her. "Tut. Don't turn her against me already."

Rachel smirks. "I wouldn't do that, would I sweetie. I think I'm going to keep her."

"I love you Rach, and you and San are strong, but you would not be able to cope with that little devil."

Rachel lets out a loud laugh making Beth look up in shock. "If she's anything like Quinn or Noah, I can imagine."

"I've been meaning to ask. How is Quinn about all of this?"

"I think she struggles, but being in Beth's life is enough for her. I've not seen her this happy in a long time." Shelby smiles and watches as her eldest daughter holds onto her youngest.

* * *

_April 2012_

Rachel pulls up outside Santana's house, and gets out of the car. Since she got the nerve to get behind the wheel again, she's been making sure she's driving everywhere to get her confidence back.

Today her and Santana were meeting Shelby's parents. Her grandparents. Santana had spent last night with her parents as it was her abuela's birthday but today they were going together and Rachel was nervous.

The door flies open and Santana is in her arms quickly, cuddling her girl to her and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey."

"Hello."

Santana looks away shyly before turning back and kissing Rachel's cheek.

Rachel smiles. "What's with this shyness baby?"

"I dunno. I've just been excited to see you. God somethings wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

Santana smirks. "Bad ass Santana Lopez all whipped over the most amazing girl."

"I won't tell anyone if you won't." Santana smiles and hugs Rachel to her.

"That's the thing. I really no longer care."

A voice booms from the house and Rachel turns to smile at her girlfriend's father. "Rachel. I thought I saw the blur that was my daughter coming to see you."

"Hey Malikhi. How was your mothers birthday last night?"

Malikhi smiles at the lovely young girl in his daughter's arms. "It was a nice gathering. Santana said you were meeting your grandparents today?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be nervous precosa. You'll ace it with them. San, you staying round at Rachel's this weekend?" Santana nods and smiles at her father hoping he doesn't take this away from them.

"Yeah. That cool?"

He nods. "Of course. I should be home tomorrow evening and your mother and I will both be home Sunday. Don't forget Nicholas is coming next week." Santana smiles at how far her parents have come. They love Rachel, that much was obvious, but they made sure that weekend nights were spent with their two girls, and if one of them had to work a shift the other was always home.

Santana lets out a groan making them both smile. "I won't. See you Papi. Come on Rae." She pulls Rachel towards the car, and smiles when Rachel goes over to the passenger seat, letting Santana take the wheel. "You sure I can...?"

Santana runs her hands over the brand new car, Hiram brought for Rachel as a guilt present. The day after he visited, the car arrived on the doorstep, and after Santana and Shelby screaming at Leroy for his ex-husband being so inconsiderate, they saw the present for what it was.

"Of course baby. I'm so nervous."

Santana gets in the car and starts it up before reversing out of the drive and taking Rachel's hand. "Don't be beautiful. You will ace it."

* * *

_Half an Hour Later_

They arrive at Shelby's flat and knock on the door. Seeing Rachel almost shake at how nervous she was, she holds her to her body and kisses her temple. Shelby opens the door, and smiles at the sight of her daughter and Santana.

"Don't tell me your nervous Rach? You'll be fine. They love you already."

Rachel smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes, showing both women that she didn't mean it. "Oh god. That makes it worse. What if..."

Shelby shakes her head. "Rachel. Shut it. You'll be fine. If not, I'll still love you and so will San. Right?" Santana nods and lets Rachel go so Shelby can hug her tightly.

"Okay. Let's do it."

They watch as Rachel transforms in front of their eyes and makes her way into the flat. They see Beth standing in the corner and her eyes brighten when she sees her sister and Aunt Tana. Rachel walks over and picks up the 18 month year old and kisses her cheek.

The little girl looks up at her favourite person and smiles. "Wa...ch."

"Hello sweetheart. God I swear she grows every time I see her." She hugs her to her body and smiles as Santana comes into the little girls view and the girl's smile brightens and she begins to clap her hands. Santana leans down and kisses the girls cheek.

"Hey pretty girl. Look at you all dressed up."

"Saaaaannn." The little girl says enthusiastically. Rachel smiles. Beth loves saying Santana's nickname, probably because it was so easy to say but also because this girl in front of her was amazing with kids.

"Come on Rach." Shelby says. Rachel turns and holds onto Beth tighter, using her as a shield from her grandparents. She goes to take Santana's hand, however they haven't talked to her mother about how they were going to introduce her girlfriend. Shelby smirks and turns to whisper at them. "Don't worry, they know all about the two of you."

"Thank you."

Rachel looks over at the older man and woman who smile brightly over at them, the woman having tears formed in her eyes. "Oh my, is this Rachel?"

She walks forward and Santana quickly takes Beth out of Rachel's arms, leaving room for the older woman to cup Rachel's face in her hands. Rachel sighs, when she feels Shelby's hand hold hers, comforting her and stopping her from shaking.

"Mom. Meet Rachel. Rae meet my mother and father. Olivia and Edward Corcoran."

"It's lovely to meet you." She says politely.

"She looks so much like you Shel. Oh my god, look at you. You're beautiful."

Rachel blushes. "Um... thank you?"

Olivia laughs and pulls Rachel in for a quick hug, holding her tightly and shaking her from side to side. "Ed. Look at our granddaughter."

"Nice to meet you sweetheart." He holds out his hand and Olivia smacks it away and motions for him to give Rachel a hug which he does quickly.

"Rae, seriously don't be so nervous. They won't bite."

Rachel blushes again and laughs. "I'm sorry. It's just... I've never met grandparents before. My fathers parents shunned them both out of home when they were teenagers."

"Sorry to hear that sweetie. Oh is this the famous Santana we hear about?" Olivia looks over at Santana who smiles softly, making sure Beth stays happy in her arms.

"Hi. Lovely to meet you. Thank you for letting me come today."

Edward laughs deeply. "Not that we wouldn't want you here sweetie, but we were told we'd have no choice. You two are practically joined at the hip. The perfect couple Shel says." Santana looks over at Shelby and gets a new sign of respect for the older woman.

"Thanks. Helps we're both hot, right babe?"

Rachel slaps her hand onto Santana's arm, careful of the 18 month year old in her arms.

"Don't worry Rach. I've warned them about her already." Rachel chuckles and follows them when they all go to sit down at the table.

"So Rachel. Your mother said you were graduating High School soon. Any idea what you want to do afterward?" Rachel smiles and nods, looking down at her hands. Her acceptance letter for NYADA came through three days ago and she has only just told Santana.

Rachel blushes. "I uh. I got into NYADA."

Olivia & Edward look confused but Rachel keeps her eyes away from her mother worried about her reaction. She knows Shelby tried to do this, but her being pregnant with Rachel hurt her career badly. Suddenly she feels her chin being lifted up with two fingers and she looks into her mothers eyes, who is kneeling in front of her.

Shelby smiles. "I am so proud of you Rachel Berry. I never want you to hide any of these accomplishments from me again. No, my career didn't turn out the way I wanted, but I love my life now. I have you, Beth and even Santana." She smirks over at the Latina who is laughing quietly. Shelby looks back and smiles at her daughter again. "I love you, please don't hide from me." Rachel nods and wraps her arms around her mothers neck.

"What is NYADA? I haven't heard of that." Olivia asks.

"It's pretty much like Julliard. New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts. Rae is gonna ace it."

"Hells yeah." Rachel looks between her mother and girlfriend and shakes her head, not sure if the fact that they get along is a good thing or not.

"God you two worry me sometimes." Rachel rolls her eyes and Edward smiles as he watches over his family.

"How long have the two of you known each other?" Edward asks. Rachel looks to Santana and smiles.

"Must be... 12 years now?" Santana asks. Rachel nods and takes a bite of the food in front of her.

Olivia looks on in shock. "You've known each other since primary school?"

"I taught her English."

Santana laughs loudly. "Until Brittany took over." She points out.

Rachel shrugs. "I still don't understand that excuse. Britt doesn't speak like that."

"Oh well. Just blame Lima Heights Adjacent." Santana argues back playfully. Rachel sighs and rolls her eyes dramatically.

"I've been to your home Tana. It isn't anywhere near Lima Heights Adjacent babe." Santana shrugs and takes a bite out of the food.

"This is good."

"Why thank you dear. How long have you girls been together?"

"Just under a year now. Feels like much longer. Couldn't imagine my life without her now." Everyone else in the room melts at the way Santana talks about Rachel.

Santana looks up when she hears no one talking. "What?"

"They're just shocked that someone from Lima Heights Adjacent can talk about her girl that way." Santana chuckles and reaches out to entwine her and Rachel's hands together.

"She makes me sappy."

Rachel chuckles and shakes her head. "You've always been this way. Just look at you and Emilia."

Shelby turns to her parents with a smile. "Emilia is Santana's younger sister. San pretty much raised her. She's a fantastic kid." Santana tightens her fingers around Rachel's worried that Shelby's parents are going to ask more questions but they see the panic on her face and don't ask.

"What about you Santana? Do you know what you're doing after graduation?" Olivia asks.

Santana wipes her mouth on the napkin and nods her head. "I'm going to NYU. I'm studying Graphic Design and Publication. I've also got a Placement at Allure Magazine."

"That sounds interesting."

"She wants to become Editor and Chief of a magazine and knowing San, she'll do it."

Olivia nods and smiles. "I've been meaning to ask, have you two started looking for apartments?"

Rachel nods. "We have actually found one. Two actually."

"Two? I assume you two were moving in together?"

Rachel nods and looks down at her hands. Santana answers for her. "We've found two, two bedroom apartments in the same building. A couple of floors apart, but... I'll live with Quinn and Rachel with Brittany."

"But... I thought you two pretty much lived together already?"

Rachel looks up at her mother. "I can't loose San and if we stay together during school as well as living together, I'm pretty sure we won't last. Not because we don't love each other, we'll just piss each other off whilst we're stressed. We talked with Quinn & Britt and they said the same, so we've got these apartments."

Shelby looks shocked. "I'm... I'm very proud of you two girls."

"I know." Santana replies with a smirk.

* * *

_3 Hours Later_

Santana falls back onto the sofa in Rachel's house and smiles when her girl cuddles up to her, using her for warmth and comfort.

"That was..."

Santana nods and kisses the top of her head. "Amazing? I know, right babe. God they're so much like you it's amazing."

Rachel laughs. "Terrifying."

Santana nods. "They were lovely. Shelby's lovely. She loves you so much you know that Rae?"

"I'm starting to realise it."

Santana looks at her with love in her eyes. "There's no doubt about it. You and Beth are everything to her, she wouldn't loose that now for the world. She's scared you know."

Rachel looks up. "About?"

Santana sighs and looks down at her girl. "The adoption. That you won't wanna go through with it when your father is back in your life."

Rachel shakes her head. "He let me down. He had 16 years of chances, she's had 2 chances and failed one, albeit horribly, but she's proved herself. I know I'm 17 and it won't mean much, but she's my mother."

"It'll mean everything baby. Thank you for including me today. It meant the world to me."

"You're going to always be there for the rest of my life. I know that, you know that. Right?" Rachel adds.

"Forever and Always."

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Depending on how the next 10 chapters go, but I may end it after that as interest doesn't seem to be here anymore. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A little shorter chapter here. I just wanted to address the comment in the last Chapter, it wasn't that I wasn't going to stop writing, it was that I was going to just post everything so it was out of the way. It seems that people like it how it is at the moment, so I'll leave it like that. I have currently written about 50 chapters of this story, depending on how I decide to post them so I'm not going to let them go to waste. **

**I'm currently just working on changing a few of the professions in this story. If you see any problems regarding Santana or Quinn's professions, please let me know so I can alter them. I have a few more ideas I wanted to write so decided to change the both of them. **

* * *

Quinn sits down next to Santana at Lima Bean and smiles over at her.

"Hey San. It feels like forever since we've had the chance to catch up?" Santana nods in agreement.

"I know. With everything with school and Rae's accident it's been a bit of a whirlwind."

Quinn takes a sip of her drink and smiles. "How is Rae?"

"You saw her yesterday Quinn. Don't hide how friendly you two have become now."

Quinn smirks and nods. "What she tells me and you I'm sure is different. How is she really?" Santana sighs and runs a finger over the rim of the top of her cup.

"I think this is all hard for her. Her father is back in her life, so is her mother. She's in a long term relationship, and everyone that used to bully her have suddenly realized how awesome she truly is and have become her friends."

Quinn sighs and nods. "I hate how we treated her before."

Santana looks heartbroken, and looks down at her hands. "I know. It kills me how I bullied the love of my life. Can you imagine if we ever have kids? How am I going to tell them that?"

Quinn smiles at Santana making the other girl squirm. "God, you've changed so much San. You're talking about kids. I remember sitting here a few years ago, and saying that you would never settle down or have kids. The idea disgusted you, especially as Emi was such a brat." Santana blushes and takes a sip out of her drink. "And San. When you and Rachie have kids, you either won't have to tell them or if you did, it makes for a hell of a love story."

They lapse into silence as they finish their drinks.

"So how many do you want?"

Santana glares and Quinn lets out a loud laugh. "Enough about me. How is it going with Britt? Fucked her yet?"

Quinn looks around and Santana sighs at the fact that Quinn was still in the gay panic stage of their relationship. She needed to prove to Brittany soon that she was in the relationship as much as Britt was.

She groans and closes her eyes. "San. Do you have to be so crude?"

Santana just shrugs. "You asked me the same thing with Rachel at the beginning of our relationship. I'm gonna take that as a yes if you don't answer that."

Quinn smiles. "I'm not going to answer that then."

Santana lets out a little noise and claps a little. "Hell yeah. Was it good?'

"Of course it was. It was with Britt. It was amazing. God San, I really think I'm falling in love with her. I have loved her for years, she's always been there for me, but I'm getting... she is so sweet, so adorable and so fucking sexy."

Santana swallows before asking the next question. "Hell yeah. Do... Don't get angry with me but are you ready to come out?"

Quinn sighs and shakes her head.

"Truthfully. I don't think I'm ready but I know I need to do it soon if I don't want to loose Britt."

"Have you talked to her about it Q?" Santana asks hesitantly.

"I... no... I should really do that."

Santana nods. "I know Britt, Q. She may be quiet about things like this most of the time, but she hates the idea that people hide the real them."

"God. I hate feeling like this. How did you do it?"

Santana just shrugs. "I was already pretty much out with the thing with Britt sophomore year. It was hard, and every time we get a derogatory comment, it hurts but you have to overcome because we have two hot chicks on our arms."

Quinn smirks in agreement. "Damn straight." Quinn smiles over at her best friend. "I hate that we lost this the last few years. You have always been my best friend San. I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me."

"You mean everything to me too Q. We will take New York by storm with our girls at our side."

* * *

_June 2012_

_Prom_

Santana stands opposite Quinn in the ballot room and smiles over at her.

"Your count is the same as mine. I win, by one vote."

Quinn holds up the ballots and smiles. "You know, if Britt or Rach had actually been able to vote, this may have gone differently." Brittany and Rachel had turned up to the girls on evening and said they were not going to vote, as it would be biased and they didn't want to hurt the other person who didn't get hte vote.

Quinn glares at her best friend. "Hey, I could have gotten them both to vote for me."

Santana raises her eyebrow and Quinn makes a whipped sound before sighing. "This was everything I ever wanted but it really doesn't feel right. I think someone else deserves this more than me."

"Rachel."

Quinn nods and smiles at the way Santana says her girlfriends name.

"Rachel." She agrees. "She deserves it and we can give her that Santana."

"It'll look a bit weird that my girlfriend wins prom Queen, plus Finn is Prom King from these votes. I don't want her dancing with him."

Quinn looks at her carefully. "Come on San. I thought you two had put the past behind you."

Santana shrugs matter-of-factly. "He still ain't touching my girl"

Quinn chuckles and walks over to Santana. "I'll dance with Finn. You dance with Rachel. Deal?"

"I feel sorry for you." Quinn chuckles and nods.

"Me too. Now lets get your girl her crown."

* * *

_20 Minutes Later_

Santana stands behind Rachel with her arms wrapped around her waist as they wait for Figgins to say who has won Prom Queen.

"Prom Queen 2012... is... Rachel Berry" Figgins announces.

Santana feels her tense in her arms, and as the spotlight comes on the pair, Santana lets her go and pushes her slightly in the direction of the stage. Rachel's mouth drops open and she turns to look at Santana, who mouths 'I love you' before motioning for her to go back to the stage again.

After accepting her crown, Finn offers her his arm and they walk to the stage together, her eyes searching for Santana's in the crowd of people. Suddenly a softer pair of arms are wrapped around her middle and she feels Finn's hand leave hers. She looks and sees Quinn dancing with the giant and sending her a wink, and turns back around to see her girlfriend looking gorgeous as they dance together.

"I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you too Tana. So much. Thank you for this." Santana just shrugs.

"Hey I wasn't allowed to vote for my girl. She had some stupid rules."

Rachel looks at her with her patent glare on her face "San. I know what you and Quinn would've done. You forget I know you both too well."

Santana tries to look innocent but fails. "I don't know what you mean. You won this fair and square. Your the best person in this room, the only one who is going to make so much of herself. You deserve it more than anyone Tiny."

Rachel smiles. "Yup, you're getting laid tonight."

Santana chuckles and kisses the smaller girl passionetly, holding her tightly, smiling into the kiss at the fact that Rachel in her 4 inch heels was now at the same height as Santana in her flats, which she wore so she could dance with Britt better in one of the songs the girl has planned.

Rachel looks down, tears forming in her eyes as she ignores everyone around her. She is currently half sat on Santana's lap in Bread sticks as they celebrate Shelby adopting Rachel just before her 18th birthday next month in July. Surrounding her is everyone, Quinn, Brittany and Puck to her left and Shelby, Beth, Olivia and Edward to her right.

The thing making her cry, is the man sat opposite her. Her father, Leroy. He turned up half an hour ago after the court hearing. He had not fought the adoption but the sadness on his face when it was declared Shelby was her guardian, hurt Rachel deeply.

Santana whispers to her girlfriend. "Go talk to him babe."

Rachel shakes her head. "I don't know what to say."

Santana sighs and kicks her foot out, aiming it at Leroy's leg making him wince in pain. "You two, outside now. Talk." Rachel sighs and glares at her girlfriend, and makes her way outside with Leroy following her.

"Hi."

Leroy nervously shuffles his feet and looks down at the floor.

"I'm sorry for coming here... I just..."

Rachel shakes her head. "I'm sorry daddy. No matter what this means today, you are still my father. I still love you the same, I just... I don't want him to have any rights to me."

Leroy nods thinking about his ex-husband and how their relationship ruined his with his daughter. "You're my baby and I've lost you because of him. I will never be able to forgive him."

"You haven't lost me daddy." She replies.

She steps forward and hugs him tightly. "You'll still be there on my graduation. When I get accepted into schools in New York. When Santana proposes, when we get married, when we have kids. You will be their Grandpa. You will not miss out, it's just a piece of paper. I promise you."

'Thank you sweetie." He kisses the top of her head. "Are you and Santana that serious then?"

She nods and smiles as she thinks of how much she loves her girlfriend.

"I know it's been less than a year, but I can see my future with her. You should have known her before daddy. She wasn't the same girl as she is today. She actually thinks about our future, I know it'll work."

He nods. "Me too, coz I'll cut her if she treats you badly."

"I know you will daddy. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl. Never doubt that, even after the horrible things I've done."

She sighs, not wanting to talk about this now. "I won't. Come on, lets go back inside before Santana comes out here and kicks your other leg."

Leroy wraps his arm around Rachel's shoulder and kisses her temple.

"She's got a monster kick on her there."

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Hope you liked this chapter. It was a little shorter but hopefully it was enough to sweeten you over. I think the next 4 or so should be rather sappy like normal but hopefully, I'm going to write a bit of angst into the story soon as I think it needs a bit of a mix up. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **

**Meet The Parents, Parents. **

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Santana asks her girlfriend hesitantly. They are currently stood in the kitchen and Rachel is making some meal for everyone.

Rachel nods and rolls her eyes and Santana's panicked tone. "Cheerio, seriously, Mom and Daddy will love your parents." She goes into the fridge and picks out a pepper and throws it effortlessly to Santana who catches it out of the air and begins to chop it up just how Rachel wanted it, without any questions being asked.

"Why do they have to meet?" She whines. "What if they don't like each other Tiny? What then?"

Rachel turns to face her with her resolve face and Santana makes sure she listens to this. "Would you break up with me if our mothers didn't get along Santana?"

Santana quickly shakes her head.

"No of course not baby. I would just like it if they did." She explains. "I know you and your mom have become really close now, as well as you and Leroy and I don't want this to ruin it."

Rachel sighs and wipes her hand on a towel nearby before walking closer to her girlfriend.

"San. I love your parents but there opinion on my parents is not going to stem my love for you." She smirks and taps Santana on the bum. "Now get chopping Lopez. We have guests over in an hour and you still need to shower beautiful."

"Shower with me?"

Rachel just laughs. "We'll never get out of there in an hour and you know that. Stop pouting, it won't work on me 'Tana."

* * *

_1 Hour Later_

A knock on the door breaks the two girls out of their reverie, they were both enjoying making out on the couch before their parents came to visit. Santana stays sat down, knowing she needs a moment to cool down so Rachel goes to answer the door and smiles when she sees her mother there. Stepping forward she embraces the older woman and kisses her cheek before inviting her into the home.

"Hey. Is everyone else here?"

"No. You're the first one." She breathes out heavily.

"Why are you out of breath?" She asks and as Rachel tries to come up with an answer she sees Santana in the same situation in the living room. "Wait, I don't wanna know. Remember she's still not 100% Santana."

Santana smirks and walks up to the older woman for a hug.

"I know but she can still kiss like before."

Shelby blanches and when the doorbell rings, she answers it to get her mind of what Santana just said. She smiles at the tall man stood in front of her. Leroy and Shelby still had a bit of a rivalry when it came to Rachel. It pissed her off to high heaven, because she had waited her whole life for her parents to care for her, and as soon as she got a 'family' of her own, they came back and now were vying for her attention.

They had both promised to tone it down this evening and Shelby smiling brightly at him like this, tells them both that she was sticking to her promise. Rachel steps forward and hesitantly wraps her arms around her father's waist, and takes in his unique and protecting scent. This was what she missed the most, Leroy always made her feel safe and now he was back.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey baby. The food smells delicious."

She smiles and pulls away from him. "Thank you Daddy. Come on in, can I get you a drink?"

He raises an eyebrow and Santana lets out a loud laugh.

"Don't worry Mr Berry, the choice is Orange Juice, Cranberry Juice or Diet Coke." She smirks. "It's very exciting."

They laugh and just as they go to shut the door, Santana sees her parents pull up in his BMW. She lets out of Rachel's hand which had just found it's way into hers and makes her way down the porch steps to greet her parents. Malikhi is the first out of the car and quickly embraces his eldest daughter, holding onto her tightly as she wraps her arms around him.

"Hey hermosa." Hey says deeply. "Sorry we're late. Your mother wanted to look perfect for this evening."

Santana smiles over at her Mami who was now stood beside their side.

"You always look perfect Mami." She says. "Come on, Rachel's parents are already here. Let's get this shin dig under way." Maria laughs at her daughter's obvious nervousness, and takes her arm as they walk into the house to support her. She stops in front of Rachel and her parents and takes a deep breath. "Mami, Papi. I want to introduce you to my girlfriend whom you already obviously know, Rachel."

"It's lovely to see you again Mr and Mrs Lopez."

"Maria and Malikhi, please Rachel." Maria says. "How are you feeling now sweetheart? Santana says your on the mend?"

Rachel nods. "I still struggle with the use of my left side a little bit but I've gone back to dance now which has been great PT for me."

Maria nods. "I'm glad your back dancing again. It'll be nothing but great for you."

"Thank you. Can I take your coats?" She asks politely and they both give her there coats which she hangs on hooks near the door.

"Follow us guys."

"So who cooked tonight?" Shelby asked, feeling the most confident with the girls after all they have been through over the last few months.

Rachel smiles. "I did. This one was panicking a little too much."

"Panicking?" Malikhi asks in shock. He had never know his daughter to panic really before so this was shocking to him.

"Oh yeah." Rachel admits and smiles over at a blushing Santana. "She is terrified about tonight."

"Tiny come on." She begs and Rachel takes pity on the taller girl and kisses her cheek before laughing.

"Sorry beautiful. Now, take a seat all of you. Cheerio you bring the food out?" She asks, knowing she won't be able to carry that many plates at once at the moment. Santana nods and is left with their parents as she directs them to the dining room table.

"Seriously Rae. You two didn't need to put on a spread like this for us tonight." Shelby explains.

"I know, I was expecting take out food around the couch from two teenagers."

Rachel just shrugs. "I'm not a big fan of take out. I prefer cooking a meal rather than eating all that crap. I still struggle with cheese as well so pizza is usually out of the equation for me."

Santana comes back in the room with hot plates in her hand and sets them firstly down in front of Rachel's mother and father before making her way back into the kitchen to get the rest.

_Later That Evening_

"So how is Glee Club going now girls?" Malikhi asks with a smile. He still hasn't managed to make it to a competition but has promised Rachel he will do all he can to get to Nationals, even if it costs him his job. Maria however has managed to get into the school on a day they were practising in the auditorium and got to see Santana preform an absolutely beautiful number with Rachel and Quinn providing the backup vocals. Since then, she had been in awe of her daughters voice and couldn't wait to hear her again.

"It's going good."

Shelby smirks. She had attempted with the Trouble Tones to prove she could still run a show choir however it didn't go the way she had hoped. When it had come between her daughter and daughter's girlfriend she had bowed out gracefully and took a back seat to it after that, especially when her daughter couldn't even compete in Sectionals due to her injuries and had to sit on the sidelines as Santana went up for the opposing team. Malikhi and Maria were not told about Sectionals so were never able to make it much to their annoyance. "Has Schue come up with his set list yet?"

Despite all of the problems between the Trouble Tones being around, Shelby, Rachel and Santana were still able to joke about his incompetence in some aspects.

Santana shakes her head. "We're all planning on coming up with it for him now and start practising. Then when he asks us to vote on what we want to do, we have something in our back pocket already practised."

Shelby smiles at her daughter in law to be proudly.

"If you need any help, you know where I am." Rachel and Santana both nod, knowing they'll probably take her up on that.

"How's Beth, Shelby?" Santana asks trying to keep the conversation going.

"She's good. A little devil now she's running about and talking"

"Is this your daughter Shelby?" Malikhi nods knowing that his daughter wants them to get along. Shelby nods. "How old is she now?"

"She'll be turning 2 in May." She admits with a smile. "She is an absolute joy to be around but I'm starting to see so much of Puck in her it's amazing."

"Puck?" Maria asks. "Is this her father?"

Shelby looks over at her daughter with shock in her eyes that they didn't know the information.

"Mami. Shelby adopted Beth from Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman a few years ago." Malikhi and Maria look at each other in shock. They didn't even know that the young girl who spent most of her younger years around their house was pregnant.

"Quinn had a baby?" Maria asks quietly.

Santana nods. "Yeah."

"Oh. How is she, Shelby?"

Shelby smiles. "She's a beautiful young girl. She looks just like Quinn does, however her attitude is all Noah."

"Are they apart of her life?"

Shelby nods and takes a sip of the diet coke Santana has just placed in front of her. "Noah has been apart of her life since December, Quinn more recently. It's hard for her, I understand but I hope she can be apart of Beth's life for both their sakes."

Maria smiles. "That's very honourable Shelby."

"Thank you."

* * *

_Later_

Shelby is the only one left now, she was still having trouble leaving the girls on their own and with her parents looking after Beth tonight, she really didn't want to leave.

"Mom. I've lived on my own for years. 'Tana is staying over tonight. I'll be fine."

Shelby shakes her head. "I still hate you living here by yourself Rachel."

"I know, but... I like my independence. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be." She sighs. "I'll go though." She kisses the side of Rachel's head and holds on tightly. "I love you Rachel. Tonight was lovely and I'm so proud of you."

Rachel looks up for a moment and smiles. "I love you too mommy." She whispers.

Shelby steps to the side and hugs Santana for a moment. "Take care of her San."

"I will." Shelby leaves them to it and Rachel turns in her girlfriend's arms which have just wrapped around her waist. "Why was she acting like that?" Santana asks.

"When we were washing up earlier she said she was struggling with my reaction to Daddy. She thinks we need time together, to get closer again."

"Who you and Leroy?" Rachel nods. "I think that's an excellent idea baby." She kisses the tip of her nose. "Come on, lets lock up and get to bed."

* * *

**A/N: Just a little small chapter for you here. Should hopefully upload another one this evening. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is the next Chapter. I hope you like it. **

* * *

_Lopez Home_

Santana helps her mother cut up the vegetables for the dinner and Maria sighs throwing a piece of pepper at her eldest daughter.

"Mija cheer up. You've only been away from Rachel for 2 days."

Santana looks up and pouts, throwing the pepper into her mouth and continues her cutting. "2 days too long, damn it. I've got 5 more to go."

"You know her and Leroy need this trip away San." Maria tries to reason.

Santana nods in reply. "I know and I'm so happy for her to finally have her dad back, I'm just being selfish cause I don't get her here."

Maria smiles and puts her pile of food into the frying pan. "You two are too cute."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah hermosa. I know I may not have been the most supportive when you told us you were gay and with Rachel, but me and your father couldn't be more proud of you precosia. You are in a loving, committed relationship and have your whole future planned in front of you. I have been meaning to ask you a question, me and your father have."

Santana knows what her mother is asking. "Mami. I'm not going to take Emilia away from you." Maria lets out a sigh of relief knowing that now Santana and Rachel were 18, and the support Rachel had from her father and mother, she would be able to take Emilia away if she thought the younger girl needed it.

"I love her with all of my heart, but I wouldn't have coped looking after a 14 year old. Neither would have Rachel. That being said, the lengths you and Papi have come in the last few months, I hope you keep this up when I'm in New York mami." Maria shakes her head venomously.

"I will make sure of it sweetheart. I will never treat Emi like that again and I'm so sorry you, Nick & Jonah had it from us. We were truly blinded by the love of our jobs." Santana smiles and nods.

"I know. Mi amor mami."

"Mi amor mija, now cut your vegetables. How's Rachel been getting along with Leroy?"

Santana sighs and runs her hand through her hair.

"She said he's still a little distant, he's scared to touch her as if he thinks she's just going to go if he does. She's trying to teach him a lesson though she says, I know you and papi are not proud of what you did, but he and Hiram moved out of the state away from her." Maria looks at her daughter and smiles proudly at her.

"I can only imagine her teaching her a lesson to him. It'll be good for them this will, without Ray's little following always at the house."

"You tell me! Gone from slushie attacks to most admired girl in school. She's amazing."

Maria smiles at Santana talking about her girlfriend. "I know this might be a bit... presumptuous but Sanni. Where do you see your future going with Rachel? I know you're planning on being together during college but what next?"

Santana shakes her head. "I stop Rachel from asking me this all the time, because even if that's all our life is I'm going to be happy because I have her. I would obviously love to marry her, to even adopt or have our own babies together, but I have no idea what is going to come of our life mami. I don't want to be disappointed if I hope too high."

"Now that's made me happy. I can't wait for grand kids." Santana chuckles and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm so proud of you baby girl."

* * *

_Leroy/Rachel holiday_

Leroy sits next to his little girl on the beach and smiles when he sees her looking at her phone and replying back to the text knowing that it must be Santana on the other end of the line.

"Santana again?" He questions and she sighs as she puts down her phone knowing it must be annoying. She looks up and sees he's teasing her and she nods with joy shining in her eyes.

"She's missing me. Apparently her Ma won't stop teasing her about it."

"Do you miss her?"

Rachel's eyes say enough. "God yeah but it's so good to spend some time with you. I think we need the time to talk about everything and you can't beat Hawaii for that."

Leroy smiles and curls his long legs under his body. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Mom. Mom told me that neither you or Dad are my biological father? Is that the case?" Leroy looks down at his hands and she can see it's the truth.

"Hiram decided there was no point in telling you unless you asked. I stupidly just went along with it."

"Did you want me?" He nods and sits up straighter.

"God Rachie. Look at me sweetheart. Hiram and I back then, wanted you so much. I can't even begin to describe. I remember the first time I watched him hold you, he looked up at me with this joy in his eyes and I fell so much in love with you for making my husband so happy." He smiles fondly thinking of baby Rachel. "Then I got to hold you and I was besotted. You were so poorly when you were born, but by the time we got to you, you were this little spitfire. You found your lungs and you wanted to use them. You were our little angel."

She whispers at her father, trying to keep her tears at bay. "What changed? Was it me?"

Leroy shakes his head and stops his emotions from breaking free after seeing his daughter so upset. "Rachel. Look at me. You are not to blame for what happened with me and your father. I don't have an explanation of why we moved to Texas. I was fully planning on working and coming back every night, but Hiram got his oar in." He sighs, not yet feeling comfortable talking about this. "I was so worried about you, and then me and Hiram started to break apart. He became nothing like the man I married and truthfully I didn't want him anywhere near you. I can't even begin to apologise baby. I hope one day you can forgive me."

Rachel nods and closes her eyes tightly to stem the tears.

"I do forgive you. You came back. That was enough for me. I can ever forgive him though."

"Neither can I. I love you Rachel. You are my whole life and I'm not going anywhere ever again. I'll be here for your graduation, for your time at college, for your wedding to Santana and your babies." She smiles and tears fill her eyes even more.

"You really think me and San will last?"

"You've sure as hell told me enough Rach. You two will last. It won't be easy, you'll argue like mad, but you love each other too damn much to ever give up." She smiles and nods, agreeing with his statement.

* * *

_Nationals_

"Hey beautiful." Santana whispers as she walks up to Rachel on the sidelines. Dressed in their black and red dresses they looked the perfect team. Santana wraps her arms around her girlfriends waist and kisses her cheek.

"I'm nervous." Rachel whispers. "What if she doesn't come?"

"Then it's her loss." Santana turns the girl around in her arms and kisses her deeply, careful of smudging her make up. "I better get on the stage. I love you Tiny, you know that right?" Rachel nods and smiles up at her girlfriend. Santana kisses her one last time before running on the stage behind Brittany and Mercedes.

"Duh, Duh, Duh Duh." The girls sing after they were introduced.

"There ain't a reason you and me should be alone tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby." Santana begins with a bright smile and starts the dance moves she and Brittany choreographed. "But I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight."

Mercedes takes over but sitting in the audience are a few people who are in awe of the young woman on stage. Malikhi and Maria stare at their daughter in shock, Maria knew she could sign from catching her, Rachel and Quinn on stage that day, but this performance in front of her was jaw dropping. Malikhi had no idea his baby girl could sign this way, sure Emilia and Rachel had praised her time and time again, but she was good, really good.

They finish the opening number with all of the girls preforming at their best. Santana runs off stage once the applause begins and runs up happily to Rachel until she sees the sad look on her face. She takes her hands and looks at her but Rachel is just staring into the stage. "She didn't come." Rachel says broken hearted.

"Stop it." Santana and Rachel hear from behind the smaller girl. Santana looks up at Finn who is staring at them warily. "Look at me Rachel." She does what he says and holds onto Santana's hand tightly. "This is your moment, three years in the making, forget about everything else. Take it." Rachel stares at him before turning and taking the stage like she was born to do it.

Santana turns to face the taller boy and smiles. "Thank you Finn. That means everything."

"Anytime. Now lets watch her shine." Rachel walks out onto the stage nervously. Every step feels like it takes forever but once the piano starts and the light hits her, she knows Finn was right. Rachel begins and her voice shows more maturity than Santana has ever heard her sing with before.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold.  
__That my body froze in bed,  
__If I just listened to it,  
__Right outside the window.  
There were days when the sun was so cruel,  
That all the tears turned to dust,  
And I just knew my eyes were,  
Drying up forever.  
I finished crying in the instant that you left,  
And I can't remember where or when or how,  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made. _

Santana has to stop herself from running out when she sees Rachel's eyes catch on someone in the audience and when she sees Madame Tippadau sitting there, she lets out a bright smile and continues to watch Rachel show her what she's made of. She catches her family's eyes in the audience and sees Shelby looking at her daughter with pure pride in her eyes. Leroy is already on his feet and dancing along with her singing, but it's her parents she cares more about. Malikhi looks like he can't believe a voice like that could come out of something as small as Rachel and Maria has the same expression, but looks just as proud as Shelby. ___  
_

Once the applause blows through the auditorium, she only has a second to realise that Rachel has run off the stage and was jumping into her arms. She kisses her all over her beautiful face and smiles brightly at her before putting her down as they still have to preform. They go out and preform the final number with Rachel and Finn taking the helm and helping to take them to the inevitable victory.

"Will you love me forever?" She sings and keeps her eyes locked on Santana's as she signs this and smiles when the girl winks and nods.

The finish the song with Rachel and Finn singing as hard as they can showing off their abilities. The crowd is going nuts and Santana can't help but say that they both made a very good singing pair, and when they join the rest of the group for the last harmony they know they made it.

Half an hour after they had been named National Champions, Malikhi has Santana in his arms and is carrying her around like a rag doll.

"My baby is so talented. I'm sorry I didn't know you had a voice like that mija." He puts her down and takes her face in between his big hands. "I'm so proud of you hermosa. You performance today..."

She shakes her head. "I didn't do anything, it was all Rachel..."

He shakes his head back and holds onto her face. "I'll get to Rachel in a moment, but you were amazing my little girl. I'm so very proud of you and this video is getting sent all around our family." She laughs and he kisses her forehead. "Now to your Rachel, why did you not tell me that little woman had a powerhouse voice like that."

Santana chuckles and smiles. "I said she was an amazing singer, Papi."

"When you said she wanted to be on Broadway, I worried." He admits. "But after hearing her sing, she was fantastic."

"Today was really important for her Papi, she had someone in the audience who could stop her from going to NYADA."

"Does she know if she's in yet?" He asks hopeful.

"She won't find out for a few weeks. I'm hoping she does, because they'll be so lucky to have her."

He nods. "Just like she's lucky to have you mija."

* * *

_Graduation_

Rachel groans as she rolls around to face Santana in bed, feeling the girl awake and ready behind her. "San, babe, it's way too early." Santana leans forward and plants a deep kiss on Rachel's mouth effectively waking the smaller girl up. "I'm up. What's wrong?"

Santana smiles brightly. "We're graduating today baby."

Rachel smiles and kisses Santana's offered lips once more before cuddling into her chest.

"God, can you believe how quick this year has gone?"

Santana shakes her head and holds onto her girl. "It seems like yesterday we were both so repressed about our feelings."

"I have to thank you San. In 10 months, you have managed to bring so much more happiness to my life than I have ever received." She smiles. "I've got my mother and father back. I have a little sister. Best friends. A sister in law. I've got your parents. I got into NYADA on my first try and most importantly, I have you. You are the reason for all of this and I can't thank you enough."

Santana smiles over at her girlfriend. "Babe, that's all down to you. I've just been there to watch the magic happen."

"We better start getting ready. Did your parents manage to get today booked off work?"

"Mami told me that Papi put his foot down with his boss and that they'd loose both of them if they couldn't get today off."

Rachel looks at her girlfriend and she feels the pride fill her stomach. "I'm so proud with how far they've come."

"Me too. I haven't seem Em like this in a long time. She is thriving from them being back." She smiles. "Now come on, get your cute butt dressed."

Santana rolls out of bed and goes to the large walk in wardrobe on the side. A few months ago just after she gave her parents the ultimatum, she came back home to find Rachel had organised her clothes so there was enough room for Santana to have a side of the room. This terrified the taller girl at first, and Rachel she could see was terrified of her reaction, but once she realised what it meant, how far they had come and how far they'll go in the future, she loved her girlfriend even more for it.

"Babe, Kurt just text me. We're meeting in the choir room first, Mr Schue apparently has something he wants to sing to us."

Santana smiles knowing what it'll probably be like.

* * *

_The Choir Room_

"Rachel." Brittany shouts when she sees the smaller diva. Within seconds she is wrapped up in the other girls arms and is being carried around the choir room like a small child. Santana watches on in assessment. She knows why Brittany is acting this way. They all do. Back in January, Brittany admitted that despite being Senior Class President, she was failing pretty much all of her classes and probably wouldn't be able to go to New York with Santana & Rachel like she planned.

Rachel started to tutor her, almost every day after school to get her up to the level that she needed. With the subjects that she didn't know as well, Santana and Quinn took over and together they helped Brittany improve her grades, so much so that today she was graduating with them and in Brittany's eyes this was down to Rachel taking her to the library that first day and made her understand their Chemistry homework.

"Thank you Rae Rae." She says loudly and finally places her down.

Rachel smiles and shakes her head. "Today is down to you and you only Britt."

"Sit down girls." Mr Schue says as he walks into the room. "Today is all about, saying Goodbye." She sighs. "As most of you are going off to better and bigger things, I wanted to use today for all of you to say goodbye to your underclassmen and each other." Santana hugs Rachel to her tightly and kisses the top of her head as they wait for the last day of their High School career.

* * *

**A/N: Now this marks the end of High School. There will be one more Chapter I believe before they get onto College. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. To answer some of your questions, there will be a few more flashbacks hopefully as the story progresses to their time at High School but for me, the next chapter in their life is more important. Also, the co-dependency thing was my way of covering my back as I thought they relied just a little bit too much in this story. Also sorry if this reminds you of another story, I think it will hopefully deter over the next chapters coming up. This story is by no means finished at the moment, and won't finish for at least another 20 chapters I'm thinking, so to the people who want more of a future pezberry, you may just find it here. **_  
_

* * *

_July 2012_

_Rachel's 18__th_

Rachel wakes up at the smell of food and slowly opens her eyes. She can feel Santana's presence in the room and opens them to find Santana looking down at her with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Tiny. Happy birthday baby."

She leans down and kisses her passionately and Rachel moans in her mouth. "Mmm, this is an epic wake up call."

"You would've had more if your parents and friends weren't sat in your living room currently eating breakfast and waiting for you." She says with her sexual thoughts dancing through her eyes.

"No?"

"Yeah. Now I wanted you to open my presents before you go down there, I didn't wanna do this in public." Rachel smiles and accepts the kiss Santana gives her and smiles when Santana slides her a plate of food. "Eat up, whilst I get them ready for you. I love you Rae."

Rachel starts to eat her dinner and Santana walks into their closet and pulls out a big duffel bag and brings it over to the bed. "God that's going to take forever."

Santana chuckles and pulls out four presents out of the duffel bag and passes them to Rachel who finishes eating her scrambled eggs and toast and grabs hold of the presents happily. "Open this one first."

She hands her the biggest present and Rachel finds a case so she can pack all of her DVD's for college.

"Thank you baby."

"That's personalized, but only slightly. Open this one." Rachel takes off the paper and stops when she sees a jewellery box. She opens it and sees a matching bracelet and ear ring set as well as a small ring in the centre. Santana leans forward and kisses her passionately before pulling back.

Santana shakes her head. "I'm not proposing. We are not ready for that yet and to be honest, you deserve so much better than this ring. I did want to give you this as a promise ring." Her heart clenches when she sees Rachel start to cry. "A promise ring to show you how much I love you and how I will always love you. Plus the braclet and earrings are really cute and I couldn't help but buy them for you."

"San. Oh god baby, this is amazing. You shouldn't have spent money on me like this."

Santana shakes her head. "Papi helped me, he's way too besotted with you Rae but anyway it wasn't that much and you deserve everything. Now open the final one."

It looks like a card and Rachel opens it and pulls out a piece of paper and stops when she reads what's on the paper. "They're two stars that overlap in the night sky. I saw them and thought they would be perfect for us two. We are both stars as you always say and we were always be together."

Rachel quickly straddles Santana and brings her lips to hers to kiss her.

"You are so romantic. I love you so much Tana."

"I love you too beautiful. Now come on, we better get downstairs."

* * *

_Half an hour later_

Rachel quickly un-wraps her present from Emilia knowing how much the young girl was waiting to see her reaction. Once she opens it, she finds a beautiful photograph of all of the Glee Club in their graduation gowns and at the bottom where there's a bit of space on the glass people have signed their names. Rachel quickly gets off her seat and embraces her 'sister-in-law'.

"Whose next?" She asks happily and Leroy hands them an envelope. Rachel looks down a little upset but opens the envelope anyway and stops when a photograph falls out. "What's this?"

Leroy smiles. "We managed to get the address of the apartments the four of you were going to rent. Me, your mother, Malikhi and Maria have had them furnished for you for when you get there. You shouldn't need to pay for anything for a while." Rachel looks up in shock and quickly embraces her father before hugging The Lopezs' as well.

Quinn quickly throws Rachel her present and the smaller girl catches it out of the air with a smile. "At least I know it's not breakable." She says with a smile. She opens the wrapping carefully and stops when she sees a small locket sat there which was in the style of the one Santana gave her earlier. "Quinn this is too much."

Quinn shakes her head. "That's from me, Britt and Puck. Santana wanted to buy you it all but struggled a little so we all tried to help. Go on open it." She explains.

Rachel unlocks the locket and her heart bursts in her chest when she sees a photograph of herself, Shelby and Leroy on one side and on the other is herself and Santana smiling at the camera. Rachel hugs her tightly and kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you for this."

Shelby then steps up and hands her a larger envelope than the one Leroy gave her earlier. "Mom you didn't have to get me anything else..."

Shelby rolls her eyes. "I had to make up for all these years sweetheart. Now open it." She explains. Rachel opens it and the first thing that falls into her lap is two tickets to a mother/daughter spa outside Lima. "I thought it'd be quite nice before you go to New York." Rachel smiles in response and looks back down at the second thing in there and looks at it confused.

"What is it?" Santana asks.

"Deeds to my new home." Shelby explains. "With my baby girl moving out of Lima now I wanted to come with you guys. It's in Long Island so I'll be far enough away that you won't feel like I'm intruding but I'll be there if you need me at..." Before she can finish Rachel is in her arms and is holding her tightly.

"I love you Mom. Thank you."

"Your welcome baby." She smiles.

* * *

___Summer 2012_

Rachel sits outside letting the sun tan her body as she watches her friends and family play in the large pool in her garden. Brittany was currently sat on Puck's shoulders as Quinn sits on Sam's and Santana on Finn's. They have come along way over the last year. Finn still wasn't over Rachel, however he knew that her and Santana were for keeps, and he had no hope anymore.

"Hurry up Finny. We have to beat these bitches."

Finn grips onto Santana's calves tighter and laughs when Sam trips with Quinn, sending them both sprawling into the water. Rachel catches Santana's eye and smirks at her before going back to her tanning, smiling when Tina lies down beside her.

"Finn sure has changed." Tina says quietly. Rachel looks at her friend before nodding.

"I think he just realised me and San were it now."

"I'm so happy for you Rachel." She says honestly. "You deserved the best."

Rachel smiles. "Thank you. I hope you lead Glee Club well next year Tina, if you need any advice I'm here for you."

"Hey Rae, Tina. You up for a game?"

Tina shakes her head.

"I'm not good in the water. Rach, you go."

"You sure?"

Tina nods and leans back into the sun lounger.

"Come on Rae. We'll take down your girl." This spurs Rachel into action and she gets up off her seat and follows Mike into the water. Rachel chuckles and watches as Mike jumps into the pool and Rachel slithers onto his shoulders, smiling at Santana's surprised gaze.

"Rae. What do you think you're doing?" Santana says softly.

"You seemed a little bit too cocky, so me and Michael here have come to take you down a peg or two."

Santana winks at her girlfriend. "So you think you can beat me?"

Finn lines them up so they are face to face, him and Mike sharing a scared look at the lovers smiles.

"Oh hell yeah. I know your weak points sweetheart."

Santana smirks and raises her eyebrows. "Oooh fighting talk. Come on Finny. Lets take them down."

Mike and Finn step forward bringing the girls closer. Santana goes straight for Rachel's tickle points, making the girl squirm, but Mike holds her firm and steady. Santana continues, however Rachel whispers into Mike's ear to duck further and she changes her attack onto Finn, twisting a spot above his right peck, making the boy groan in pain and send Santana flying into the water.

Rachel and Mike dance about in joy and Santana surfaces with a glare on her face. Rachel gets off his shoulders and swims over to Finn to check he's OK before going over to her girlfriend and wrapping her legs around Santana's waist as they float in the water.

"You played dirty." She accuses.

"I may have done. You look so beautiful today San."

Santana blushes and brings her arms around Rachel's waist and kisses the tip of her nose.

"Boys keep your eyes pealed. Girl on Girl." Puck says from the side of the pool. Santana releases one arm and flips Puck the bird before holding Rachel up.

"You are gorgeous as always."

_Before The Move_

"My god Rachel. Shut up. Just shut the fuck up." Santana exclaims loudly, making everyone in the house turn around and stop what they're doing. "You don't need to be this jealous all the fucking time." With that she turns around and goes to walk away but Quinn is in front of her with a glare on her face. "Get out of my way Quinn."

Quinn shakes her head. "Look at what you've just done and then I'll let you leave."

Santana stands her ground and tries to make her way through Quinn, but then Brittany steps up beside her and glares at her. "Turn around and sort this Santana."

"Get away from me."

Quinn grabs Santana's arm and turns her around so she can see Rachel sobbing into Puck's arms. The fellow Jew was holding onto the smaller girl tightly and was kissing her head as he glared over at where Santana was stood.

"Let me go." She whispers, her heart breaking as she watches her girlfriend completely break down in front of her. Quinn shakes her head and holds onto her arm and Santana pulls out of it, only to step forward towards Rachel rather than walking out. "Rae. Please breathe baby." She whispers as she gets close enough to the girl. Rachel curls away into Puck's arms. "Rachel. Look at me."

Rachel looks up and her eyes fill with more tears when she sees Santana crying as well. "Sorry..." She whispers and quickly finds her Puck pushed out of the way and being wrapped up into Santana's arms.

"Can we go upstairs baby girl?" She asks softly and closes her eyes when she hears Rachel sob and feels her nod. "Come on then." She takes Rachel's hand in her own and directs her up the stairs and finding Quinn's room knowing the blonde wouldn't mind. She takes a seat on the bed and quickly pulls the smaller girl onto her lap, hating when she hesitates. "Please Tiny?" She begs, letting her vulnerability through now they were alone.

"Why did you do it?" Rachel asks harshly, now her emotions were slightly under control she realises she really wasn't in the wrong.

Santana knows this as well so lets out a deep sigh and takes a few minutes to understand herself. "Rachel." She begins. "I want you to know that I love you more than I can ever even begin to explain. You are my future and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that, and that does include cheating." She explains and feels some of the tension release from Rachel's body. "Quinn has always called me a flirt. She once said she caught me when I was drunk trying to flirt with a trashcan."

Rachel lets out a little involuntary giggle making Santana's heart warm at the noise.

"I need you to know though beautiful, I may flirt with those Cheerios but that's all it is and will ever be."

Rachel shakes her head. "Flirting is still a form of cheating Santana in my eyes. If you have those emotions to give out then maybe you are not as invested in this relationship as I am."

Santana shakes her head venomously. "I'm invested. God am I invested Rachel. How could you say that to me?"

"Santana, I walked into that basement and saw you flirting with 4 Cheerios." She exclaims. "Four of the prettiest girls in school at that." She tries to tug herself off Santana's lap but the girl holds on tight. "Santana let me go."

"No. We're going to sit here and sort this out Rachel. I'm not having my relationship ruined over something like this."

"Why did you do it?"

Santana sighs. "I have no reason. I love you and this whole prettiest girl in school is bullshit. I have the prettiest girl in school here on my lap so please don't say that."

"I'm not pretty." Santana goes to protest but Rachel shakes her head. "No. Don't insult my intelligence like that. I know I'm not pretty Santana. I've come to terms with it years ago so I understand..." Santana turns quickly with Rachel in her arms and in seconds has her pinned under her on the bed. "Santana!"

"Look at me Rachel Barbara Berry." Rachel stares up at her girlfriend with a glare at being manhandled like that. "You are THE most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on." She whispers. "Even before I fell in love with you, I thought you were this goddess. You were so small, but you have these beautiful legs that go on for miles." She sighs. "You body is to die for baby, and I love it. I really do and you could beat those Cheerios any day when it comes to your body."

"Is that..."

"No, No." Santana says shutting her up again. "Let me finish. You have a smokin' body Rae but your face has to be the most amazing thing about you. You have these amazing beautiful eyes that I could just look into for days upon days. You nose, I adore and you know this and your mouth... those lips are so..." For added effect she kisses them softly. "You are beautiful but the thing... the one thing that makes you different from every beautiful woman out there, is your heart." She says quietly. "You forgive and love like no one I have ever met. Your heart is pure and truthful and I love it. You are beautiful Rachel Berry and please never let anyone else tell you any different because they are wrong."

By now Rachel's tears were back and she curls her hand around Santana's neck and brings her in for a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl." She pulls back knowing they need to have this talk or else one of them will blow. "I'm sorry for flirting. I'm not going to insult you by saying I wasn't, because I was, but it's me." She explains. "I flirt and it means fuck all."

"You flirt with me. Does that mean 'fuck all'?" Santana has to hide her smirk when Rachel tries to copy Santana's way of speaking.

Santana shakes her head. "I don't flirt with you Rachel." She explains and Rachel looks up in shock. "I tease you, I love you, I banter with you but I never flirt and I never will because to me, flirting is not love, it's not feelings, it's just... what it is." She sighs. "Flirting is what you do when you want me to do something. When you flutter those beautiful eyes of yours in that way, you flirt. I take that to mean you want something, not that you want me in that moment. Does that make any sense?"

Rachel nods, amazed that it actually does. "I understand. I can't deal with flirting though Santana. It hurts me when I see my girlfriend doing that."

"I know. I know and I promise to try and curb it... it's in me and but I will try and stop." She sighs. "You know me beautiful. I wouldn't cheat and none of that downstairs was any more than talking to some friends on the squad." She smiles. "Forgive me?"

Rachel nods and kisses her cheek. "I do. I love you."

"Love you too Tiny."

* * *

_Before College_

Santana walks into Rachel's home with a bright smile on her face, summer was definitely her favourite month as she could walk around in a tank and small shorts all day without any problems. Plus, Rachel adored her in this getup and that was something she loved to see.

When she walks in however, her hands go to her arms and rub up and down at the piercing coldness coming from Rachel's air conditioning. Walking over to the thermostat, she turns it up a little bit and goes in search of her crazy girlfriend.

"Baby, why did you have the AC so cold? It's like a freezer in here." Walking into the kitchen she looks around the garden, trying to see where Rachel is but can't see her at all. "That's weird." She mumbles. Rachel doesn't like spending time in her bedroom during the day, unless she's made to by a workout session with Santana. Taking the steps two by two, she walks into the bedroom and again can't see her. Seeing that the door to the bathroom was closed however, she opens it quietly and hears running water. What she sees in the bathtub however makes her stop cold.

Rachel is shivering in the tub, her legs are pulled up to her chest and her make-up on her face is smeered across her cheeks. Santana is sitting down beside her in a second and once she feels how cold the water is, she lifts the smaller girl out of the bathtub and sits her on her lap with a towel wrapped around her. Rachel's not crying, but every now and then she lets out a sob showing Santana how long she has been crying. Rachel's sobs start to slow down and she actually holds onto Santana and lets a few tears fall and relaxes in her arms.

"Shhh baby." Santana sooths. "Whatever it is, we can fight it together Tiny." She feels Rachel's skin start to get a bit of warmth back into it and thanks god she turned the thermostat up a little bit too high when she came in. Rachel pulls her head back from the nook of Santana's neck and looks up at her with a broken face. "Oh beautiful, I hate seeing you like this. Who caused it? Tell me Tiny."

"You'll hurt them." Santana nods in reply.

"Rachel, you were trying to freeze yourself to death, of course I'm going to hurt them, I'm going to fucking kill them. Who was it?" Rachel shakes her head in reply and buries her face into her neck again holding on a bit tighter now. "Rachel, I'm not joking around right now, tell me." Rachel doesn't say anything, so Santana uses her Cheerios strength and lifts them both off the tile floor and carries her back into the bedroom and lays her down on the bed. She pulls out the smaller girls robe and smiles when she sees her own hung next to it and wraps it around the still shivering girl and makes her get under the covers.

"San." Rachel whispers when she can feel the taller girl getting angrier and angrier.

"Tell me who it fucking was Rachel." She says tears brimming in her eyes. "Tell me who did this to you."

Rachel shakes her head. "I need you to promise me you won't hurt her."

"Rae, I can't promise you that."

"Promise me Santana." She says harshly.

"Okay. I promise, now tell me which cold hearted bitch made my girlfriend do that to herself."

"Quinn." Rachel whispers and Santana's eyes widen in shock. Since the blonde had come out, she had taken refuge in her friendship with Rachel. The smaller girl had dealt with it twice before, she knows what gay panic is and she knows the repercussions in this cow town.

"Please tell me your joking, Rae?" Rachel shakes her head. "What happened?"

Rachel takes a deep breath and sits up under the covers and mimics the pose she was doing in the bathtub. "We were shopping, and she saw someone out. She flipped and started to call me names." She takes a deep breath. "It was fine after that and we came back here and it got even worse. She... she was so angry San."

"Who did she see?"

Rachel takes a deep breath. "It was a tall, muscular blonde man." She explains.

"Her father then." She sighs. "God, baby, I want you to know that Quinn is in for a world of pain with this, no just listen to me." She explains. "Quinn's father for her whole life, has knocked these horrible ideas into her. She was made to hate homosexuality, she was made to even hate people with tattoos, despite the fact I'm pretty sure Judy has one." Rachel smiles at this. "The Quinn we have known this last year, isn't her. This is the better, more improved fighting Quinn. The real Quinn is a scared little girl who looked up to her daddy all of her life until he kicked her out."

"What are you saying San?"

Santana runs a hand through her hair. "I will get a proper explanation out of her for this, but, I know whatever Quinn said to you, she didn't mean it."

"You're siding with her?"

Santana shakes her head and takes Rachel's cheeks into her hands. "Oh my god. Never baby." She kisses her softly to show how sincere she was. "I'm not siding with her, but I'm saying that she didn't mean it and I hope you two can sort this out."

"San..." Santana turns around at the voice from the doorway. She locks eyes with Quinn before turning back to Rachel and looking her in the eyes.

"Tiny, I'm going to let her in and speak." Rachel goes to protest. "No baby. Please let her do this. I'm going to right here next to you and the bitch will get smacked down if she says anything remotely bad to you." She kisses her cheek before rolling over her so she can sit next to her on the bed. "Come in, Quinn."

"I'm so sorry Rach. You... you are so good to me but when I saw him there... I saw red and I saw every insult I had ever given you before and it just... fell out of me." Quinn sobs. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any harm. I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did." Rachel spits out and Quinn looks up in shock. "If you hadn't have meant any of them Quinn, they wouldn't have been at the tip of your tongue to say."

Quinn looks at the two of them for a moment not quite expecting that response from the brunette. After a while, she nods and lets out a deep breath knowing that Santana was probably going to smack her for this. "Your correct. I did believe those things." She whispers. "I thought you were ugly, I thought you were annoying, self obsessed and just plain right rude." She sighs and she sees Santana becoming more irate. "I couldn't understand why Finn liked you, let alone Puck or any of your Glee Club friends, to me you were horrible and I hated you."

"Fabray..." Santana growls but Quinn holds up her hand.

"I believe all of that and it took me a lot longer than I care to admit to see the difference." She takes a seat on the edge of the bed careful of Santana's reaction at this. "You are beautiful Rachel. There is no doubting that and like I said with the whole nose job debacle you are so sure of yourself and that's what makes you even more beautiful. Yes you can be annoying and self obsessed but that's only because you know what you're doing and you know you'll get out of here." She whispers the next part. "When the rest of us are so lucky to do so, you've know it all along."

"Quinn, you were always going to get out of here."

Quinn shakes her head. "If I hadn't have gotten pregnant, no I would have stayed in Lima for sure." She says quickly before going back on to her train of thought before. "Rachel, what I said I used to believe, now I know the feel you, the you that Santana showed to us all and I'm so very sorry for bringing it up again. I went back to the old me, and I know how terrifying that must be for you, but I'm hoping someday you could forgive me."

Santana lets out a scoff and Quinn feels the hurt more than she can express until Santana elaborates further. "She forgave you the moment you walked back in this room Q." Quinn looks to Rachel who has a small smile on her face.

"Is... is this true?"

Rachel nods. "I'm not going to lie, you hurt me Quinn today, but the fact you came to apologise is enough for me." She smirks. "The rest is a bonus."

"Oh thank god. I'm so sorry again Rachel. I promise... When I left and I saw your face, I'm so sorry."

"It's water under the bridge now." She smiles. "Now get out so I can get changed." She smiles. "You two go pick a movie or something. 'Tana be nice. Please."

Santana blushes and kisses her lips softly before following Quinn out of the room.

"Hurt her again like that Q and I'll..."

"I know... I know San." She sighs. "Britt is so angry with me right now, she left me crying in her room. You know she hates seeing people cry."

"Your in the doghouse girl, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." She sighs. "Come on, lets choose a movie."

* * *

**A/N: Well this is it of Lima, now off to the big apple. Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: College is going to be put into one big Chapter. I know it's a big part of their lives, but if anything is necessary for the future of the story, it will be put in as flashbacks. There is a pretty hefty chapter here anyway, think I'm on about 4000 words so far. **

* * *

_College_

Quinn & Santana sit with their girls in their arms as they pass out on the couch after their first day at school. Rachel is asleep in Santana's arms, and Brittany was drifting off.

"Think we can do this?" Quinn asks her best friend with a smirk. They were all exhausted and had only been in New York over a month now.

Santana smirks back. "We're Faberrittana. Of course we can."

Quinn looks over at the name with a confused face but Brittany just laughs and pats her on the leg. "Just accept it baby. It's easier." Quinn chuckles and kisses the blonde hair beneath her lips and lets out a sigh. These 4 years were not going to be easy, but sure as hell could they do it.

* * *

_1 Month Later_

Quinn stretches and lets out a moan. Together with Santana they were revising for upcoming work and leaning over these books was making her back hurt. A gasp stops her from stretching and she looks over to Santana and mentally kicks herself when she realises she was showing her lower back.

"You have a tattoo" Santana exclaims. "That is so awesome. Lets look."

Quinn shakes her head. "No."

Santana looks confused and tries to pull up Quinn's shirt. "Why not?" She demands. "What's the point of getting a tattoo if you're not willing to show it off? Come on Q. It can't be that bad. Unless you have another girls name tattooed on your body other than Britt's." She glares. "You don't do you? I'll cut you. Show me."

Quinn lets out a sigh. "Okay I give up."

She lifts her shirt and shows her the tattoo which is a small scripted B on her lower back. The B looks like it's been shadowed but there is actually two of them back to back. "Britt and Beth?" Santana questions and Quinn nods and smiles over at her friend, knowing that she'd understand.

"Yeah. I was going to get an S and R tattooed on me as well but it would have looked like I was just trying to spell the alphabet. These two girls saved my life though."

Santana smiles softly, showing the side she usually only shows to Rachel. "It's beautiful Q. Does Britt know?"

"She thinks it's just for Beth. I don't have the heart to tell her it's for her as well. It's just easier that way."

Santana nods and smiles over at her friend. "Now lets get back to studying. Come on slacker."

* * *

_Drunken Mistake_

Santana bangs at the door in front of her and lets out a loud giggle and continues to bang on it until it's opened. When it does, she all but falls onto the person in front of her, very happy that it turns out to be her long term girlfriend.

"Babbbbeeey" She squeals loudly. "I missed you soooo much tonight. Like this much." She puts her hands out as wide as she can goes and Rachel has to work hard to hold her up.

"God you stink. Santana, have you been doing drugs?" Santana's eyes widen and she shakes her head trying to be conspicuous. "Santana Lopez don't you dare lie to me. You have just woken pretty much the whole building up knocking on my door and now you try and lie to me?"

Santana pouts. "I'm sorry Rae-Rae."

Rachel sighs knowing she can't leave the girl right now so directs her into her bedroom and lies her down on the bed and begins to take off her night out clothes. "Wanky."

"No. Santana I am so fucking angry with you right now. Now go to sleep."

Rachel walks to the closet and picks out a few blankets and pillows and walks in the direction of the living room. "Rachel? Come back to bed baby." Rachel shakes her head.

"No Santana. Now just sleep. Please." Rachel shuts the door and within minutes Santana is passed out on Rachel's bed.

The next morning when Santana wakes up, Rachel is gone. She does however find Brittany and Quinn glaring at her from the breakfast bar.

"Where's Rae?" She whispers and runs a hand through her messy hair, hating the headache she has right now.

"Out. She didn't want to be here when you woke up."

Santana looks up in shock. "What the fuck? Is she kidding me right now?"

Quinn shakes her head and steps of her stool and goes to stand in front of Santana. "Luc, Matthew & Sarah. The usual guys from the course."

Quinn shakes her head again. "No. They wouldn't have let you do drugs, they know Rachel too well. Who were you really out with?"

Santana sighs knowing now is not the point to lie. "Just a few other people. We were all celebrating our exams and someone offered me a joint. I only smoked a few."

"Santana, only a few? You're an idiot. You know her opinion on drugs."

"I'm allowed to enjoy myself Quinn. She can't control me like that."

Brittany turns to face them both with a glare masking her features. If Brittany was this angry, Santana knows she's in trouble. "You're an idiot. Do you know how many people would have trusted you to go to Shiver on your own like that last night? Rachel trusted you."

"Trusted me? I didn't fucking cheat. I just smoked a joint. I don't see the problem."

"Rachel has two rules. Don't lie and don't do drugs. She is perfectly fine with you being off your head every weekend, she is fine with those cigars you like to smoke, she is fine with you flirting with everyone you meet at college but those are her two rules." She spits out. "You broke them in one night and are sat here playing the victim."

Santana looks at her two best friends for a minute before realising what she's done. "Oh fuck."

"Rachel said she'll be back this evening to talk but she's so angry with you right now San."

Santana nods. "I know. God I'm sorry guys. I didn't even think. I was so drunk anyway, I wasn't even buzzed from them, the smell just lingered more than anything."

"San, I think Rae thought you did more than smoke last night. The way you were lying, she thinks you cheated."

Santana looks over in shock and her mouth drops open. "Q, I would never ever cheat on Rachel. She is... I couldn't ever do it. I know I flirt and I'm trying to curb that but she is my everything."

Later that night, when Rachel walks through the door to her apartment, she sees Santana sat at her kitchen table with a home cooked meal spread out in front of her.

"Tana." She whispers in shock.

Santana gets up off her seat and goes to stand in front of her girlfriend. "I wanted to apologize for last night and what I did. I should have never have smoked that and I will never do it again. I know the main thing to apologize for is the lying. Baby, I swear to you, I'm so sorry."

Rachel nods and looks down at the meal. "I'm sorry for overreacting but I hate seeing you like that 'Tana. I love you and I trust you with my whole heart, but I can't say I would trust you if you were like that."

Santana nods and reaches for Rachel's hands and holds them in her own. "I would never even think about cheating Rachel Berry. I have my future stood in front of me right now, I would not for one millisecond think about ruining this." She promises. "I enjoy a good drink and a smoke every now and then, but no matter how inebriated I get, I'm faithful. Always, okay beautiful."

Rachel nods and leans forward to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "I know. Thank you for telling me."

"I would say I'll never lie to you again, but it will probably be a lie by omission." She smiles. "That being said, I won't touch drugs again. I made a mistake. Please forgive me."

Rachel smiles and nods. "Only if this food is as good as it smells."

Santana chuckles. "I"m a Lopez. I sure as hell know how to cook Berry. Now sit down beautiful and eat up." She kisses her lips quickly before pulling out her chair and takes the seat opposite her.

* * *

_3 Months Later_

Quinn walks into the apartment she shares with Santana and stops when she sees the girl sat on the living room floor with a tub of Ben & Jerry's on her lap, a photo album by her feet and a bottle of whisky in front of her, which is nearly empty. She knows that bottle was nearly full yesterday, so something was seriously wrong.

A sob from the weepy drunk in front of her helps her confirm this and she walks over to the girl and takes a seat opposite her.

"What did you do?"

Santana looks up in shock, her eyes unfocused but angry none the less. "Fuck you. She messed up, her and that fucking Brody."

"Brody? As in her dance partner?" Santana nods and takes a swig out of the bottle. Brody Weston was an older student of NYADA who had taken a bit of a liking to Rachel. The girl had told Santana time and time again that she wasn't interested and made sure to tell him the same, but he could never quite take the hint. Santana was jealous by nature and it pissed Rachel off to high heaven, but she had a right here. "What's he done?"

"He kissed her. He fucking kissed her and she didn't push him off." Santana spits out angrily as she takes a gigantic bite out of her ice cream. Quinn looks over in shock, out of the two girls she never thought that Rachel would be the one to cheat.

"She cheated?"

Santana shakes her head. "She denies it of course." She growls. "She says he kissed her and she tried to fight him off the best she could... and I only saw two seconds of it."

"San... do you think she could be telling the truth?"

Santana shakes her head again, even more vigorously than before. "No. She cheated. That bitch cheated."

"That bitch..." Quinn pulls the bottle of whiskey out of her hands. "... is the woman you love. Now, please tell me you listened to her argument first before you started fighting San."

Santana blushes and Quinn lets out a few curse words. A knock on the door stops Quinn from smacking the Latina and she gets up to answer it hoping it's Brittany or Rachel. It's neither, and turns out to be the boy that caused all of this. "Rachel's not here." She spits out.

"I came here for Santana." He says looking scared a little.

"I don't think she's in the right frame of mind to talk to you right now pretty boy."

He nods. "I know, but I made a mistake and I don't want to... please can I come in."

She holds the door open wider. "Don't say I didn't warn you when she sticks her six inch stiletto up your wise ass."

He walks in and stops when he sees her on the floor.

"Santana, I came to apologise."

"What the fuck are you doing here Weston?" She growls, trying to get up but the alcohol buzz has become a bit too much for her now. "I'm going to kill you. Kill him Quinn, he stole my woman."

He shakes his head. "No Santana, I tried to steal your woman but she wasn't having any of it. I kissed her, which you saw, what you didn't see..." He explains. "... was her beating me up. Like, did you know she had fists on her?" He asks amazed and points at his eye. "She gave me this, and then earlier after your argument she rang me and begged me to come tell you the truth."

"The truth?"

"She loves you Santana. I don't know why she would choose you over me but she did." He says honestly. "Look, don't loose her. She is sexy, like crazy sexy and is so kind so don't ruin this. Get your drunk ass up and apologise or I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"You better not try anything again."

"I'm not scared of you Santana." He explains. "But I am terrified of your woman now, so I'll back off, but treat her right, you here me?" She nods and he smiles at Quinn before leaving the room.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asks as she sees Santana staring into space.

"I'm going to apologise and try and get her back. I made such a mistake."

Quinn nods. "You did but she also kissed another man... I understand San but you have to get your jealously under check."

"How am I going to do this?"

"Singing of course" Quinn explains and Santana nods.

* * *

_Later That Night_

Brittany lets Santana into the apartment and points at Rachel's bedroom when she sees the guitar in her arms. Santana loops it back around to her front and makes her way to the room and knocks on the door.

"Britt, I'm really not in the mood for a visit right now." Santana flings open the door and stops at the look of hatred on Rachel's face. "Go away Santana."

Santana shakes her head. "I think we both hurt each other today. I need to play this to you. I need to get this out, please just listen. Please baby."

Rachel nods, not one to turn down a song, and sits back against the headboard as Santana sits on the end of the bed, and perches the guitar on her lap and takes a deep breath as she begins to play.

_You were in college,  
working part time waiting tables,  
__Left a small town, never looked back,_  
_I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling,_  
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts._

Rachel looks over at Santana, not sure what this song was or who originally sung it. For a moment she wonders if the girl had written it herself. Santana keeps her eyes on Rachel the entire time and doesn't even look down at the guitar she was playing expertly.

_I say can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch,_  
_The moment I could see it,  
yes, yes,_ _I can see it now._

Santana takes a deep breath as she goes into the chorus and Rachel can see the tears forming in her eyes.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time,_  
_You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter,_  
_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

When Rachel hears the last line, her heart warms and she smiles over at Santana. She wasn't sure what the girl was trying to say with this song, but that line alone is enough for her. She was an easy romantic when it came to songs.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_  
_And there's a draw of my things at your place,_  
_You learn my secrets,  
and you figure out why I'm guarded,_  
_You say we'll never make my parents mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay,_  
_We got nothing figured out,  
_ _When it was hard to take, yes, yes,_  
_This is what it's all about._

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me, for the first time,_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_  
_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time,_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_  
_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

Over the last few verses Santana's tears had dried up as she got into the song a little more however she turns serious again and her eyes go back to how they were before. She fumbles over the tune on the guitar before beginning the next verse.

_And I remember that fight, 2:30am,_  
_When everything was slipping right out of our hands,_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street,_  
_Brace myself for the goodbye,_  
_Cause that's all I've ever known,_

Rachel looks at her in shock, was this a break up song? Did she get the meaning wrong in the beginning?

_Then you took me by surprise,_  
_You said,  
I'll never leave you alone._

Rachel breathes a sigh of relief, knowing that Santana held off on those two lines on purpose and makes a mental note to smack her for this later.

_You said, I remember how we felt sitting by the water,_  
_And every time I look at you it's like the first time,_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter,_  
_She is the best thing, that's ever been mine,_  
_Woah,_ _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_  
_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine,_  
_Do you believe it?_ _We're going to make it now,_  
_And I can see it,_ _I can see it now._

Santana finishes the song with a few notes before lifting the guitar off her lap and placing it on the floor by the bed and turns back to look at her girlfriend. Rachel stares at her for a moment. "Best thing that's ever been yours huh?" She asks with a hint of a small smirk.

Santana just shrugs. "I didn't realise how possessive that song sounded until I started singing it."

Rachel shakes her head. "It's nice... I... Thank you for the song Santana."

Santana groans making Rachel look up in shock. "You called me Santana. You only ever call me my first name in arguments when you have something horrible to say next."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "And I'm supposed to be the dramatic one. This is an argument San, full names are required." She exclaims. "Now listen to me. You hurt me today Santana. I'm not in the right. Not even in the slightest and what I did caused this, but your overreaction and the fact that you now stink of a brewery really hasn't helped this matter."

"Sorry."

"Firstly, why do you smell like you've dropped half a bottle of vodka over you?"

Santana has the good nerve to blush. "I may have finished Quinn's whisky."

"Her full tumbler of whiskey?" Santana nods and Rachel shakes her head. "Jesus San, are you trying to give yourself alcohol poisoning?"

Santana nods. "I hated the idea that we were broken up, it hurt Rachel."

"I know, Cheerio. I hated it too but... we were both in the wrong today. What are we going to do about it?"

"Brody came over." Santana explains and Rachel looks up in shock. "He said that he initiated it and if I didn't do something to fix this, he would be here to pick up the pieces. I needed to know, do you want that? Do you want him even in the slightest? Because if you do, I would rather we walked now before I get hurt even further..."

She lets out a mock scream when a hand smacks around her arm. "Don't be so ridiculous Santana Marie Lopez!" Rachel shouts. "When I tell someone I love them, I fucking mean it. Seriously, you anger me so much sometimes Santana." She lets out a growl making Santana have to try and hide a smirk. "I love you. To me that means fidelity, I'm not going to cheat on you and sure as hell not with Brody. He's a nice man, and he has been helping me with school. I don't get jealous with every guy on your course who flirts with you San." She explains.

"I know."

"Why would you say something like that then? God you infuriate me."

"I'm sorry Tiny. I'm a jealous person and when I saw the two of you kissing, which I know he pushed it on you now, I saw red. I'm so sorry baby. Please, can you forgive me."

Rachel nods. "I forgave you when you sang to me." She smirks. "Let me guess, that was Quinn's song choice?"

Santana nods and laughs. "I'm not really a Taylor Swift fan to be honest but... it worked, I think."

"It worked. Look, I forgive you San but we're going to have to talk about this. We can't keep doing this you know."

* * *

_3 Years Later- Junior Year_

"I hate this fucking course." Santana exclaims throwing her sketch pad and pen on the floor in anger and takes a sip of the beer sat on the table in front of her.

Quinn sits back to avoid anything else Santana decides to throw down. Both Quinn & Santana had been accepted onto the same program, Santana for her Publication and Art Degree and Quinn for Photography, and often spent times working on their work together in the safety of their apartment. Quinn came to the art and drawing side of the course easy, whereas Santana found it a waste of her time. She wanted to concentrate on Publication, but to pass she had to do all of these horrible modules.

"San, come on you can do it. You've only got to do some more research and your done."

"No. It's pointless. I hate all these extra bits, why can't I just go into the industry and be done with it." She throws her hands up in the air before collapsing back on the couch.

"It's what we have to do, so suck it up and do it so we can both go see our girls."

"This is what I mean Quinn, 4 years of all this bullshit. Is it even worth it?"

Quinn nods. "We got out of Lima because of our grades San. It's worth it just even for that. Now put your head down and work." She sighs. "What are you struggling with? I'll see if I can help."

2 hours later and they are done, and smile when they hear a knock on their door. Santana opens it and receives an armful of Brittany instead of her girlfriend and she lets out a giggle when the blonde blushes and goes in search of Quinn. Santana holds her arms out and accepts the hug from her girl. "I missed you."

Rachel laughs and looks up at Santana. "You saw me this morning Cheerio." She says burying her face into her neck. "But I missed you too."

* * *

**A/N: The subject Santana is studying is quite closely related to what I'm doing, so I thought it would be nice to put a bit of the annoyance and frustration I'm feeling in my last year into the story a little bit. I know I haven't talked much about what Quinn was studying at College yet but this is more down to the fact I keep changing it. **

** I also had to obvious include 'Mine' into the story, it was one of my favourite songs and I may have gotten the meaning wrong, but to me the song doesn't mean a 'break up', to me, it means they have problems but the truth is, Santana helped Rachel and the other way round, and they both think of each other as the best thing they've ever done. Hopefully that makes any sense at all. Sorry if I've got the meaning wrong. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to warn you now, my dates in this story are going to be messed up as I have altered it and added to it so much. If you notice anything wrong, let me know and I'll do my best to alter it but I barely have the time to write anymore, let alone double check all the dates in every chapter, so I'll do my best. Getting a bit meh with posting this anymore, so if I disappear for a while, I will be back.**

* * *

_2 Months After College _

Santana sits across the table from her girlfriend and smiles over at her. "Rachel, ain't this place a little too pricey?"

Rachel shakes her head and brings their joined hand up to her lips so she can kiss the back of Santana's hand. "I have some news to tell you and I wanted to come to place where you wouldn't swear." Santana's eyes widen, thinking the worse and Rachel shakes her head. "Good news baby. Good news." She reassures and smiles when Santana sighs in relief. She takes a deep breath and smiles over at her girl. "You are now looking at the new Elpheba in Wicked."

Santana's eyes widen and she stares at Rachel blankly for a few minutes. Rachel waves her hand in front of her face and suddenly finds herself in Santana's lap and being kissed all over.

"Oh my god baby. I'm so proud of you. God I'm so proud. I knew you could do it. I always said you could do it. I love you so much baby girl. So fucking much. I'm going to be with to such a superstar. Not that I didn't know you'd always become one but... god I'm rambling." Santana says quickly making Rachel laugh loudly.

"Yes you are. Seems like I have rubbed off on you too much."

Santana nods and leans forward to kiss her on the lips deeply showing her how proud she truly is. "I love you Tiny and I always knew we would be sat here one day."

"Yeah?" Rachel breathes out.

"Yeah." She exclaims. "Oh my god, have you told any one else? What did Shelby said? Oh god, can you imagine Britt's reaction."

Rachel smiles at happy Santana. "Your the first person I told. I have invited my parents, your parents and sister as well as Quinn, Britt, Kurt and Puck over tonight to tell them."

* * *

_Later That Night_

"You're not pregnant are you?" Puck blurts out and Shelby turns around to glare at him.

"They're still in school." She says with a glare to the boy. "They promised me they would wait."

"We are waiting Mom." She says with a smile. "Now all of you are here, I have something to announce. About a month ago, I went to an audition I never thought it my wildest dreams I'd get."

"What?" Brittany exclaims, her excitement shining through.

"I got Elpheba." It's silent for a minute before it all breaks loose.

"Oh my god" Shelby proclaims.

"Who?"

"That's amazing." Everyone runs over to Rachel and hugs her tightly, and Rachel catches Santana eyes over the top of them all and smiles.

* * *

_Opening Night_

Mr Schue sits and watches as his first Glee Club captain takes the stage for the very first time. When he had received the invitation, he wasn't shocked in the slightest as he knew he would be sitting here one day, as Rachel was always going to make this happen.

He looks around the theatre at the people sat watching the show for the first time and smiles as he watches the awe across their faces as Rachel belts her opening number. His eyes catch on Finn's sat at the back of the room, and nods to him with a smile. The taller boy had never really gotten over Rachel, which was shown even more by the Rachel look-a-like on his arm. Sat a few seats down from him, was Tina & Mike who after the brief break-up when he went to College were together and strong, and he knew that their was a baby Chang sat at home waiting for them when they got back.

He looks to the front and sees exactly who he expects to see. Shelby was sat next to Santana, the two of them holding hands, as Rachel takes the stage. Both have tears in their eyes as they watch what was happening in front of them. Leroy sits next to Santana and his arm is wrapped around Brittany who was struggling to watch the stage for some reason, and next to her, Quinn was sat smirking up at Rachel, mouthing along to the lyrics.

Once Rachel finishes the song and makes her exit, the crowd applauses, with Santana being the loudest one by far. This goes on throughout the show and in no time, Rachel takes her final curtain call and bows in front of them all with a bright teary smile.

Minutes later, Shelby ushers them all into the back of the theatre, her eyes still wet with unshed tears. He could see how truly proud she was of her child and it warmed his heart they had now sorted things out. He looks around for Santana and notices she is missing and it's not until he sees Rachel being embraced by her dressing room door, that he realises she must have rushed off as soon as the final bow was taken. After one last kiss, Santana turns around and smiles brightly at the group as she leads Rachel to them.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you all came. I hope you liked the show?" She asks with a small smile, her arm wrapped around Santana's waist for support incase the answer was no. In seconds, a plethora of 'oh my god, it was amazing' goes around the group and Santana can feel her relax instantly. After saying hello to each of them individually, she finally gets to Mr Schue and hugs him tightly. "Thank you for coming today Mr Schue."

"Will, please Rachel." He explains as he pulls back from the hug and takes her hands into his own. "I'm so proud of you Rachel, I knew you would do well but to get a role like this straight out of college..." He looks up in amazement. "Only you could deserve something of this magnitude and I hope to be at many more opening nights of yours down the line."

A teary Rachel wraps him in a hug again and lets out a laugh. "I will. Thank you for coming. I hope Miss Pillsbury is well, Finn said she was pregnant again?"

Will smiles proudly and nods. "Our second son. It's amazing."

"Congratulations." Within seconds, Brittany and Quinn have wrapped their best friend in a hug and were carrying her around making her laugh out loud. Santana stands next to him and smiles.

"Congrats Schue." He looks over and smiles.

"I can't believe the two of you are still together. I really thought one of you would have murdered the other by now." Santana laughs and nods.

"It's come close, believe me." She says smiling brightly. "She is the love of my life though, I can't wait to marry her."

"Now I was shocked to not see a ring on her finger Santana, make sure you get on that." He winks and she goes over to join her girlfriend and friends in their celebrations.

* * *

_Santana's Job_

Rachel walks into the apartment and sees Santana almost jumping up and down in front of her, obviously waiting to tell her something anxiously. Rachel holds onto her girlfriends hands and rolls her eyes when her girlfriend keeps jumping up and down, rather uncharacteristically. _  
_

"I got a promotion." Santana exclaims happily. For the last year or so, Santana had been working at RED, one of the biggest magazines in circulation at the moment. She was generally passed between each department, but she had really caught the eye of the Editor in Chief in the last meeting, of which she was terrified about.

"Doing what?" Rachel asks happily.

"Nicole saw my work and really liked it. She wants me to help her oversee some of her work on different issues. Oh my god baby, this is everything I dreamed of."

Rachel doesn't understand what Santana will actually be doing but that'll come across later when she calms her down, but for now she joins her in her excitement.

"I'm so proud of you baby." She kisses her deeply and moans when it gets a bit more passionate than she originally imagined, but she wasn't going to complain. She later found out that this was something big for Santana's career as she was almost being groomed to get up the levels to maybe even become something like managing editor but she had a little while to go before she got there.

* * *

_1 Year Later_

Santana sits in front of Kurt, Blaine, Quinn & Brittany with her hands shaking as she looks them in the eye.

"What are we here for Satan?" He asks flippantly, not really caring for the Latina even after knowing the real her for years. Santana sighs and turns to her friends with a soft look.

"I kinda brought a ring" she admits quietly.

They all let out a piercing squeal making Santana cringe. "Oh my god. Do you have it? Can we see it? Please can I see it?"

"Calm yo tits." She says smiling brightly at their reaction. "Here it is." She fishes it out of her purse and throws it over to Kurt who catches it like it's a hot stone. Opening it they all look at it in awe, making Santana smirk knowing if she got this reaction from these guys who are hard to please, Rachel will probably love it.

"Wow San. This must have cost you the world."

Santana nods and smiles over at her friends. "I've been saving for 5 years. Do... do you think she'll like it?"

"Hells yeah." Brittany exclaims showing how much she spends around Santana. "How are you going to pop the question?"

"That's why I'm here. I'm all out of ideas. I know Rach won't want something public, but she'll want something special. I'm stuck."

Kurt chuckles and flips his short hair the best he can. "Oh you are so lucky girlie. Rach has told me time and time again what she wants for a proposal. Sure they seem to change every month but some things are the same and this ring, fits into what she expects completely."

Santana's eyes shine with joy at this news. "Really?"

Kurt nods and passes her back the ring. "What do you think she wants?"

Santana shrugs. "I have no idea. I thought of doing it in our apartment. Now we've finally moved in together it's something... I wanna do it there. I thought something cliche, but romantic, loads of candles, am I anywhere near right?"

"She doesn't want something big." Kurt admits. "She has always said she wants candles, there was a lot about Monica & Chandler's wedding on Friends and how romantic that was." Santana chuckles, knowing exactly what Rachel was on about. "She want's you however to ask her parents permission, including Leroy."

Santana smirks. "Already done. Shelby when we graduated High School and Leroy gave me his permission when we found out about her Wicked job."

"Then the rest is up to you. She doesn't want much, just for you to show her how much she is loved."

She smiles. "Now that I can do."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. :/**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here we go. I'm afraid they'll be no post tomorrow & Sunday as I'm working on a Photo Shoot for 14 hours and will be driving most of the day as well, so am going to exhausted. Hope this is enough to tie you over till then. **

* * *

Rachel walks through the door to her apartment that she shares with Santana, talking animately to Quinn and Brittany. They had just come back from a few drinks out on the town without Santana as she was working late and they had decided to bring the party back home as Brittany was getting a bit too tipsy.

Rachel stops as soon as she enters the house when she sees that the lights are off as she expected, however the multitude of candles surrounding the room wasn't something she was expecting.

Looking into the middle of their open plan apartment, she sees Santana sitting cross legged, a picnic surrounding her and a bright smile on her face. "Cheerio. What's this?"

Santana looks around the room checking everything is right before looking back at Rachel. "I wanted to do something special for you. Thank you girls." She says to her blonde friends behind Rachel.

Brittany links her arm with Quinn and winks at Santana as they walk out of the apartment leaving the two brunettes alone. Rachel steps further into the apartment and takes in the room, seeing it is absolutely covered head to toe.

"You do realise our landlord is going to kill you for this."

Santana smirks and shakes her head. "He helped me light them. Now come sit down Tiny." Rachel puts her handbag down but stands over Santana with her hands on her hips.

"Santana Marie Lopez. What have you done wrong?" Rachel demands and Santana sighs, begging Rachel with her eyes to trust her.

"I haven't done anything wrong. Now please sit down Rachel."

"No. I know you San. You are romantic at heart but something like this means you have done something wrong. I'm not sitting down until you tell me."

"Please. I promise you, I haven't done anything wrong." Santana begs. "I just want to do something romantic for you."

"Where were you tonight?" Rachel asks, wondering why her girlfriend had to change her plans to meet up with them at the bar at the last minute.

"Oh my fucking god Rachel." She exclaims. "Sit down and let me fucking propose to you." Rachel's mouth drops open in shock and her eyes widen. She was not expecting that to come out of Santana's mouth.

"Excuse me?" She asks, not quite believing what she just heard. Santana falls into a kneeling position, and takes Rachel's hand into her own.

"This was meant to be romantic. You were meant to fawn over the candles and the picnic and we were meant to talk about our day and I would surprise you."

"San."

"No. You've said enough." Santana interrupts, sending Rachel a smile so she knows she's not that mad. "Please let me give you the speech I have been preparing since we were 18." Rachel nods and her lips purse, showing Santana that she isn't going to say anything else. "Rachel Barbra Berry. When we first met, I had no idea you were going to be the person who would save me. When we were 17, we turned to each other and since that day, I have fallen deeper and deeper in love with you." She takes a deep breath trying to get her tears under control. "Every good thing about me has something to do with you. You are my family and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, expanding this fucked up little life we have going, because I love every minute of it. Rae. Tiny. I promise to love you forever if you let me." She smirks for the final sentence. "Will you marry me?"

Rachel goes to open her mouth but Santana shakes her head quickly. She spins on her heel and picks up the discarded box and turns around with a smile, opening it and showing it to Rachel and nods. She takes the ring out of the box and puts it onto Rachel's outstretched hand.

Rachel quickly falls to her knees and brings her lips down onto Santana's harshly, showing the emotion in her heart.

"Oh my god San. This is... I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I ruined it." Santana holds onto the ranting girl and quickly lowers them to the ground so her knees are in no more pain.

"You had to be difficult." Santana says jokingly.

"I knew you weren't at work when you rang earlier. It had been bugging me all night."

"I'm sorry. Me, Kurt, Blaine and the landlord were sorting this out most of the night."

"It's so beautiful San. I love it. I love you." Santana leans up on her elbow so she is looking down on Rachel.

"Good. I can't wait for you to be my wife." She admits sofly.

"Me neither." Rachel agrees. "It's all I've dreamt about since we were 17."

"Me too. Now come on. Eat up, everyone will be here in a few hours."

* * *

_8 Months Later_

Santana walks into the apartment that Brittany and Quinn own and slams the door behind her. The girls were used to Santana walking in like this when she needed to rant, so don't even move from their position curled up together on the couch.

"She's fucking crazy." Santana shouts. "Bat shit fucking crazy. Why the hell am I with it?" She says loudly.

"It is your fiancee Santana. Be nice."

Santana growls and shakes her head. "Why did I propose? I'm serious. That woman has been driving me mad all day. We finally picked out our song, the cake, the venue. Everything was sorted for next month, but no she decided that our song we've had since we were twenty fucking years old wasn't good enough. She decided that the cake which has already been paid for wasn't vegan enough."

Quinn looks confused. "I didn't think she was vegan anymore."

"She isn't and hasn't since she was 17." She exclaims with her arms going everywhere showing them how much Rachel has rubbed off on her. "I sat there for 5 hours with her complaining about everything, every decision we had made over the last 8 months. I was happy with this, I wasn't freaking out about getting fucking married and she goes and does this. God I hate her sometimes."

Quinn just rolls her eyes at Santana's rant. "Shut it Santana. We've heard you rant enough. Rachel is just getting pre-wedding jitters. We were kind of expecting them to come from you more than Rae but it's natural."

"She's wanting to change our song Quinn." Santana moans. "To one I hate. That's not natural."

"San. Go home and talk to Rachel. She was in the wrong but, just go home and sort it."

Santana blushes in response. "I know but she was..."

Brittany walks to the door and holds it open. "Go home Santana."

* * *

_Home_

Santana walks back in the house and a small body plows into hers. Rachel wraps her arms around her fiancee's body and cries into her neck. "I thought you were gone for good." Rachel admits in a whisper. Santana stands still but brings one hand up to Rachel's hair, soothing the girl through her ministrations. "San. Were you gone for good?"

Santana shakes her head. "No. I just needed to get out and shout a bit. I am in this for the long haul but today can't happen again Rae. At Last is our song for a reason. It's staying our song. Okay? " She says sharply. "You haven't been vegan in 6 years. Our cake is perfect because it's actually going to taste decent. The venue is perfect. I saw it when we moved to New York and knew it would be the place I married you." She admits with a smile. "That is that. We have pretty much everything organized now, please don't change the things I'm sure off. Okay?"

Rachel nods in agreement. "Okay. I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry."

"Now Miss Berry..." Santana bends down and picks up Rachel bridal style making the smaller girl squeal. "... You have some making up to do."

"Take me to bed Miss Lopez."

* * *

_The Rehearsal Dinner_

Rachel runs over the room and jumps straight into her wife to be arms. Santana catches the smaller girl easily and kisses her on the top of her head as she holds onto her.

"You would think they've been apart months not 4 days." Puck says jokingly.

Rachel lifts her head up at this and blushes. "Hi."

"Hi Tiny. I missed you. How are you?" Santana asks quickly, not wanting Rachel to have to disapprove to visit friends and family too soon.

"I missed you so much. I keep going to pick up the phone..."

"It was your idea beautiful." Santana interrupts.

"I know. I know. I couldn't wait for tonight though. I just wish we didn't have to part again."

Santana smirks. "We don't if you don't want to Rae."

Rachel shakes her head and looks over at the group of people already there. " They'll all kill us if we change the plans now Tana."

"I know. I don't even wanna deal with Kurt if we change his plans again. You wouldn't think it was us getting married would you."

Rachel giggles showing Santana that she's already had a few glasses of wine tonight. She only giggles like this after a few. "He's only like this because he cares."

"I know."

She leans forward and softly kisses Rachel on the lips and looks down at her fondly. "I know I don't tell you enough, but baby, you look beautiful. You always do but tonight, you look especially beautiful. I love you Rachel Berry."

Rachel blushes and leans forward to hug her fiancee and bury her face in her neck. "You look beautiful too San. I love you Cheerio." She looks up at her before pulling away and grabbing her hand. "Lets rehearse baby."

* * *

**A/N: I realised this was a mean place to leave it now. Wedding hopefully will be posted Sunday evening if I'm awake or Monday. **


	18. Chapter 18

_The Wedding_

Santana stands on the beach with her toes curled in the sand and looks out at the sea, her thoughts all coming to her at once. Is this the right thing to do? Were they too young? Was she going to be able to make Rachel happy? Could they do this?

"Yes."

Santana turns around and smiles at her bridesmaid. "What was that Quinn?"

"To whatever is going on in your head. You and Rae are meant for each other. To be honest, this is 3 years too late in my mind."

Santana smiles. She needed to hear that. "I love you Q."

"Love you too S." She says back. "Love you too S. Now stop being a pussy, straighten your dress a bit, according to my woman, your woman should be coming down that aisle in five minutes."

Santana looks up the aisle and smiles at their friends and family sat there. Her mother is already crying, as is Emilia and her father and Jonah are trying to comfort them both.

The music comes on and Santana straightens her dress like Quinn told her too. "Fuck a duck." She whispers under her breath. Quinn looks back at her best friend and then looks up to where Santana's eyes are glued and smiles when she sees Rachel's frame come down the aisle, her hand wrapped tightly around her father's arm. "She... She's a goddess." She continues.

"And all yours." Quinn whispers back smiling at her girlfriend who is about to walk down behind Rachel. She then looks back at her friend and stops her laugh. "San, you're drooling."

Quinn winks and they watch as Brittany and Tina follow the girls down the aisle in their bridesmaids dresses. Behind them, Beth walks down in her flower girl outfit with Shelby following behind in her own styled bridesmaid dress. Puck quickly picks up the little girl when she gets to the end of the aisle to make sure she didn't run over to Quinn or her sister.

"Who gives this woman?" The rabbi asks.

Leroy and Shelby stand together and smile and reply at the same time. "We do."

Leroy sits down next to Puck and Shelby takes her spot next to Brittany and Tina. Santana steps forward and takes Rachel's hand into her own and bends down and kisses her cheek.

"You look stunning Tiny."

She whispers into her ear and Rachel looks at Santana with tears already brimming in her eyes. "You're so beautiful. That dress..." She salivates at the sight of it.

The rabbi clears his throat. "You two ladies ready?" Rachel blushes and nods and they stand opposite each other with their hands placed in each others. "We are gathered here today for the union of Santana & Rachel. I believe both of you have written your own vows? Santana, would you like to go first?"

Santana nods and takes a deep breath and Rachel looks on in shock as she goes to do it from memory.

"Rachel. I am one of the lucky ones. Not only am I about to get married to the hottest girl on this planet, but I am also about to get married to my best friend." Everyone in the crowd chuckles at Santana's comment. "Your beauty, your heart and mind inspire me to become the best person I can be. You have given me everything and I know without you I would not be the person I am today. I would not have graduated high school let alone college and I wouldn't be as happy as I am today." She takes a deep breath and tries to stop the unavoidable tears. "You saved my relationship with my parents and for that I can't thank you enough. You are my everything, my soul mate, and I will spend the rest of my life proving to you how much you mean to me and I promise you right now that I will love you forever." She says the last line a bit quieter just for Rachel.

Rachel blinks her eyes and looks up as she tries to stop the tears. "I love you too." Rachel whispers.

Santana smiles and squeezes her hands. "Rachel." The rabbi says.

Rachel swallows and looks straight into her wife to be's eyes and accepts the note from Brittany which holds her vows. "Tana. I can honestly say that I owe you my life. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I love. I found my dream again and I am only where I am today because of you. I love you. You are my best friend and today I give myself to you. I promise to love you in good times and bad, I promise to cherish you, to be faithful to you, and give you loads of mini little Tana's." Santana chuckles and wipes her tears away with her fingers. "I promise all of these things and more, as long as we both shall live. Which will be forever alright?"

Santana nods and leans forward ready to kiss her but the rabbi coughs making them and the crowd laugh. "Does anyone here object to this union?" The rabbi asks. Santana and Quinn both look out at the crowd with their HBIC looks and both settle their eyes on two people. Finn & Brody, the latter being someone in college that tried to come between Santana and Rachel. "Even if you do, I think it's a smart idea to stay quiet." The rabbi says making everyone laugh. "Okay ladies. I now pronounce you wife and wife. Now Santana, you can kiss your bride."

Santana wraps Rachel into a hug and kisses her passionately, not stopping until Quinn clears her throat. "I love you Mrs Lopez."

Rachel kisses her back softly. "I love you too Mrs Lopez. We're actually married." She says her voice going up a few octaves as she does.

"I know. It's amazing. Come on, we better face the music."

Rachel turns around and sees everyone in the crowd stood up and clapping. Together they walk down the aisle, their hands clasped.

* * *

_The Toasts_

Santana stands up and chuckles when the rest of her table clink their glasses with their knives to get the attention of everyone else in the room. Everyone turns to see Santana stood there in her beautiful dress and she smiles at them, as she tries to get her nerves under control.

"Rachel and I just wanted to thank all of you from the bottom of our hearts for coming to our wedding today. I have been in love with this woman since we were 15 years old and we have been together since we were 17." She catches her fathers eyes and smiles. "My beautiful wife saved me and from that moment I knew I would be standing here today with my family and friends surrounding me as I married the girl of my dreams."

She looks down at Rachel who has tears in her eyes. Rachel reaches out her hand which Santana takes in hers. "I just wanted to thank you Tiny. For taking all of my sh..." She stops when Rachel glares at her, making the rest of the room laugh out loud. "... stuff over the years. I know I'm not an easy person to love, so thank you baby girl. I promise to prove to you how much I love you every day for the rest of our lives."

Rachel smiles and mouths 'I love you'. Santana nods at the other girl who stands up and wraps her arm around Santana's waist, taking to the microphone with her wife.

"Thank you baby. Whilst we are here, we wanted to thank some specific people. Firstly I wanted to thank my old Glee Club. All of you proved to Santana and myself that we were loved and we could be anything we wanted to be. All of you, no matter if we don't talk as often as before, mean the world to the both of us and thank you for coming today."

Santana takes over the next bit. "We both then wanted to thank my parents. They may have not always been around when I was younger, but their love and support for my relationship with Rachel was exactly what I we needed."

Rachel grabs the microphone and looks over at where Shelby and Leroy were sat, the two of them having become great friends since they both came back into Rachel's life. "Finally I wanted to thank my parents. Daddy. Mom. Like San said, our relationship may have been a bit rocky in the beginning but I couldn't imagine my life without the two of you. All that you have done for the two of us over the years has been outstanding and we both love you."

Shelby dabs at her eyes and nods over at Santana who repeats the gesture. "Thank you to all of you for coming. Eat up."

They both sit back down and Santana kisses her deeply but they pull away when they see the microphone being taken off the table in front of them and handed to Santana's father.

"Papi..." She says in shock. She told them all she didn't want speeches like this.

"Mija it is custom to make a speech at your hermosa's wedding." Santana groans knowing how embarrassing this was going to be. "As you can all see from the expression on my daughters face this idea is killing her. My wonderful baby girl knew this would happen so came up with a solution. So if you would all turn to look at the screen at the back, Santi you can now hear everyone you love giving a speech."

He smirks and Rachel lets out a chuckle as she kisses the top of her wife's head. They lift their heads when Santana's parents come onto the screen.

"_Is it on Emilia?" Malikhi says, rubbing his fingers through his beard he's started to grow over the last few years._

"_Yes Papi." Emilia says behind the camera._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes Papi. Mami get him to talk." Maria slaps her husband on the arm before looking down the lens._

"_Santi." Maria begins. "My baby is getting married today. Well next week, but Emi was sure that you would hate us all giving speeches on the day. When you told me you were in love with Rachel, I was worried, I'm not going to lie." She sighs. "I know how cruel this world can be, but over the years, the two of you have proven to not only me and your father but every other hater out there how meant for each other you two are. You love each other and I am so happy to be apart of this."_

_She turns to look at her husband who lets out a cough and nods. "Maria has said the majority of it hermosa. You are my little girl and I love you mi amor. I'm so proud of you, especially for choosing someone as wonderful as Rachel."_

_The screen fades out and Santana's brothers are sat there with Emilia in the middle and they are smiling at the camera. Jonah looks much more like her father now. He was happily married himself with a little girl on the way. He was Santana's outlet when Rachel was pissing her off and she couldn't thank him enough. "We'll be quick kiddo. We love you and are so happy for you. Hopefully you haven't embarrassed yourself too much at this do Santi."_

_The screen fades again and now Shelby, Leroy, Quinn, Brittany and Beth are sat in the room. "My darling Rachel. I didn't really get to know you properly until after you and Santana were an item, and I couldn't even begin to imagine you two without each other. You are the perfect pair and my couch is always free baby when she messes up. Love ya San."_

_Shelby winks making the girl off screen let out a loud laugh smiling at her mother in law. "Rachel. I can't say much more than what everyone else has said other than I'm so proud of you and am so happy I'm in your life. I love you both and hurry up with those grandkids."_

_Everyone laughs but Shelby glares at him on screen and shakes her head. "No don't. I'm too young for grandkids. Beth baby you wanna say anything?"_

"_Congratulations Rae & Sanny. I love you." Beth says, looking even more like Quinn now._

Rachel blows a kiss to her little 'sister' who is sat on her mothers lap.

"_My turn? Okay then. San. I have known you for the longest time. You have been my best friend through all of this as we've grown up and I've watched as you changed from an angry young hetero to a calm and sophisticated, well slightly, woman who is so in love. I'm so proud of you San and it may be a bit late but you have my blessing. Rach. We started off on the wrong foot, but I love you like a sister. You changed my girl for the better and you have the most beautiful heart of almost everyone I've ever met."_

"_Can I go now Q?" Brittany asks looking over at her girlfriend._

"_Go ahead baby."_

"_Sanny. Is she there Quinn?" She asks. Brittany had changed a lot from the girl they knew in High School, she now co-owned her own dance school. She didn't act the same as she did back then but every now and then you could see the old her shine through._

"_It's a recording Britt. She'll see it soon."_

_Brittany nods and smiles brightly at the camera again."Sanny. I love you and Rach so much. I was so happy when you helped her and fell in love. You were perfect for each other, and you two coming out helped me and Q here so much. I love you both and hurry up with grandkids!"_

The screen changes again and it's a few of their friends from school and some from Glee Club saying the same sort of thing. At the end of it, the girls have tears in their eyes and Rachel gets up off her seat and walks over to her sister in law and hugs her tightly.

"You are a perfect sister in law kiddo."

"Ditto sis." Emilia says with a smile. "Take care of her alright?"

"Always."

Rachel takes a seat back next to Santana and smiles at the group.

* * *

_The Honeymoon_

Santana lies on the beach, her sunglasses covering her eyes and her black bikini barely covering the essentials. Rachel is lying next to her in her red bikini, her eyes being covered by a book, her fingers entwined loosely with Santana's on the blanket under them.

"San..."

Santana groans at the disruption and turns on her side so she can see her wife better. "Yes wife."

"You have gotta stop calling me that baby?"

"Okay wifey."

Rachel hides her smile at being someone's wife. "San?"

"Yeah Tiny."

"What do you see for us in the future?"

Santana raises her sunglasses to see Rachel a bit better with. "What do you mean? Don't tell me your getting jitters? You already did this before the wedding Tiny."

Rachel smiles brightly and leans forward so their bodies are closer and smiles at her. "No jitters. I was just thinking. Do we stay at the apartment? Do we buy a house? Do you want kids? If so how many? Do we stay in Manhattan or do you want to go further afield? I have so many questions."

"Woah babe. Ask them slower."

"Do we stay at the apartment or start looking at buying a house?" Rachel says slowly.

Santana nods. "I would say stay at the apartment for now, but in 6 months or so, yeah we should start looking for a house. Money may be a bit tight after the wedding is all I'm thinking."

"Yeah."

"I can't wait to buy a house with you and we'll look into where we buy it then."

Rachel thinks for a second about what she said before. "Do you want kids?"

"I do and you know this. I want at least a boy and a girl and at least one with your genes and one with mine."

"I can't wait to have a family." She says softly.

"Me too. Now, shh woman. I'm trying to enjoy this sunshine."

Rachel curls up further to Santana who sighs knowing this is going to ruin her tan, but she can never deny cuddles from Rachel.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Major fluff. Please review **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: There is a part of this chapter, that I myself absolutely hate, but it was the first bit I ever wrote for this story and I've never been able to change it to something better. You'll understand what it is when you read it and I know it's not that realistic but I decided to leave it in. I hope you like everything else though. **

* * *

Rachel stands in the house and looks around carefully. Santana was off with the Realtor and Rachel was left to make the decision. This was the 6th house they had looked at today, and the 12th of this week, and nothing seemed to be right for Rachel. She wanted the perfect house and knew they had yet to find it.

Santana walks into the room and sees Rachel's expression and turns to the Realtor and tells her so.

Two houses later, as soon as she steps onto the concrete of the pavement she knows this is the house. "Rae... Rae... Rachel." Rachel snaps out of it and looks at the other girl who is taking her hand.

"You OK baby?"

Rachel nods and tightens her grip on Santana's hand. "That is it."

Santana looks at her wife in shock.

"Rae, you haven't even seen inside yet."

"I don't need to. I know it." Santana chuckles and pulls her inside the house and by the end has to agree. The three bedroom house was perfect. There was enough room for them and any future children they decide to have. With Rachel having worked on Broadway for 6 months and Santana's job in publishing, they were well on their way to being able to afford a house like this.

"So... want me to go put an offer on the table?" Rachel nods and kisses Santana deeply in excitement. They were buying their home. The place where they may have a family together. "Hey. I've been meaning to ask, what about Sky & Caesar. Do you want them back here?"

Rachel shakes her head. The two dogs have taken up residence in Shelby's home in Long Island when they moved to New York and couldn't have dogs in their apartment. Beth absolutely loved the dogs and they protected the younger girl fiercely. "They belong with Beth & Mom. I would not be against maybe getting another one though. Would you?"

* * *

_6 Months Later_

Harley runs across the ground jumping over his mistresses as they lay in the back garden. The golden lab quickly makes his way in between the two of them, making the shorter one giggle as she strokes the pup.

"It's weird having a dog again."

Rachel nods. "I think we should take Harley here to Sky & Caesar. I would love for them to be acquainted. They protected me for so long, it's only right."

"Lets train him up a little bit more, you know Beth's going to try and steal this one as well don't you."

"Oh yeah. But this one is ours. Aren't you Harley?"

* * *

_6 months later_

Rchel plonks down on the couch, letting out a groan. She smiles up at her wife who is stood their with the paintbrush in her hand.

"What do you think you're doing Berry?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. San still called her Berry when she was pissed off with her and right now she wasn't happy. "Relaxing. San we've been painting this house for 6 hours. I'm fucking exhausted and just want to snuggle with my wife. Please Sanny?"

She pouts and Santana rolls her eyes and moves back to painting. The next thing she knows she jumps over the back of the couch to straddle Rachel. Rachel stops her from flying over the other side and holds her on her body. "What are you doing Santana?"

"You wanted to snuggle. So here's your snuggle Tiny." Rachel rolls her eyes and leans up to kiss her wife, only expecting a small peck but getting a passionate kiss instead.

"Mm, that was nice." She reaches up and brushes Santana's hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. "Can you quite believe that we're in our own home?"

Santana nods. "This is where I imagined us all those years ago. I love this house. It's ours."

"Yeah it is. Do you think Britt & Quinn are right?"

"Right about what beautiful."

"We've been married 11 months San. We should be away from the honeymoon period by now."

Santana smirks. "Baby. If I have my way, that'll never happen. Now get your cute butt up and help me finish this damn room. We're done once we've done this Rae and we can go have some fun of our own." She rolls off her before going back and picking up the paintbrush again.

* * *

"So have you told her yet?" Quinn asks and watches as a broken Santana shakes her head.

"I told her last night. I thought it would finally make things OK, she didn't... god what is happening to us Quinn?"

Quinn sighs. "I don't know sweetheart. I don't know. Did she not react to you being pregnant?"

"No. I just got a 'that's nice' and she went off to the spare bedroom. I feel like aborting our baby, Quinn. I can't do this, I don't know..."

Rachel comes into the room and stands there looking at her wife and best friend. She looks over at Quinn who nods and kisses Santana on the head before making her way out of the house and into the daylight. "Talking about me were you?"

"She's my best friend Rachel. You won't talk to me, so I have to go to someone."

"We need to talk." Rachel says and Quinn's heart breaks when she sees Santana's expression.

"After 3 months of this? Now you want to talk. You are so lucky I am still here Rachel." She shakes her head.

"You won't be here for long after I tell you something."

"You cheated?" Santana asks loudly, shocked at what her wife may have done.

Rachel shakes her head and quickly takes a seat on the coffee table opposite Santana. "No. I would never cheat Santana. You know I wouldn't."

Santana nods and tears start to fall down her face. "What is it then? I can't think of anything that makes you not give a fuck that I'm pregnant with our baby."

"There's a chance I have cancer."

Santana's mouth drops open and she looks over at Rachel in shock. Her baby, the love of her life is sat here breaking in front of her after finally admitting a secret she has held for the last three months. "Can... oh god not you"

"I know. I have had all of the tests, I went in for a biopsy last week. I get the final results tomorrow."

Santana falls forward and pulls the love of her life in for a hug. The last 5 years have not been easy. There have been a few break ups, but most of all, they have powered through them and have been an amazing couple especially after Santana got the all clear on the lumps in her neck. Rachel quit school half way through when she was offered the chance to play Elpheba in Wicked. Once Santana had finished school, they got married and now had finally got pregnant, only for this news to hit as well. Santana was now a big time fashion magazine editor in chief at just 23 making her one of the youngest in the history of Red.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Santana says softly

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I should have told you sooner but I was so scared Tana. So fucking scared of loosing you."

Santana sighs and holds onto her tightly. "You will not loose me Tiny. I am here forever and I will never go. God, you should have told me sooner Rachel. I'm so angry at you for that but I understand. I did it too."

"I'm sorry."

"What times your appointment? I want to be there?" Santana asks quickly.

"10:00am"

'I'll be there."

"Can we forget about it tonight? Just celebrate the fact we're going to be mommies?" Santana smiles and nods.

"Of course beautiful."

"You must be 3 months along then?" Santana nods.

"Yeah."

"That's brilliant baby."

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Rachel, I'm not going to beat around the bush here. We will remove lumps, however they are not cancerous. You are fine." Santana breaks down, tears falling out of her eyes as she hugs the woman sitting next to her.

"Thank you so much Doctor." She says happily.

"You are welcome Rachel. Now go on home. I'll contact you with more information on the lumpectomy. Don't worry it's just precaution."

"You fine."

"I'm fine. We need to celebrate this. Party at ours tonight."

"Definitely." Santana holds onto her wife tightly, letting her tears fall when she hears the good information.

* * *

_Later That Night_

Shelby stands in front of her daughter, her hands on her hips and a glare in her eye. They had just told her about the cancer scare and the older woman was visually shaking. "I hate you right now Rachel Lopez."

Shelby glares at her eldest daughter.

"I'm sorry Mom. Forgive me?"

"She forgives you already Tiny. Now hug."

Shelby reaches out to smack the Latina, but is pulled into a hug by Rachel before she can do. A small ball of energy plows into Rachel's legs, hugging her tightly. She looks down to see her sister Beth hugging her legs tightly. Reaching down she picks up the 7 year old and holds her on her hip, making Santana smile as the child's long legs dangle along Rachel's. "Hey sweetie pie."

Rachel kisses her little sisters cheek in greeting. Beth smiles at her older sister and wraps her arms around her neck and snuggles into her arms. They had a fantastic relationship now, especially as Shelby only lived a few miles away. Santana absolutely loved Beth, and the same back and she spent the a weekend around their house every now and then.

Beth smiles brightly. "Mommy said you were poorly."

Rachel jostles the girl on her hip and then reaches out to brush through the girls hair. "I was sweetie but I'm OK now. I promise. Now, what has mom done to your hair?" Beth shakes her head, sending her wild blonde sort of plaited hair around.

Beth scrunches her nose. "That was Auntie Britt."

Rachel chuckles and nods. "Of course it was. Where's Auntie Q when you need her huh kiddo?" Quinn could spend hours on end playing with Beth's hair, knowing exactly what the little girl wanted as she liked it herself. Beth absolutely adored Quinn. When she turned 5 she was told exactly who her Aunt Quinn and Uncle Puck really were and loved the fact that they were still in her life. Shelby was worried about the closeness between the two, however after talking with Rachel and realizing that Quinn sees Beth more as a niece than a daughter made it easier.

"Her and Britt are in your bathroom. They've been there awhile."

Brittany and Quinn have just recently got married and were taking it upon themselves to enjoy every room wherever they went, even in front of the blondes daughter. "That's not good. Come on kiddo. Lets find your Auntie San."

Santana is found in the kitchen, arguing with her mother over the cooking in Spanish. Maria and Malikhi moved to New York after Emilia moved there to go to college at the beginning of the year. They decided with Nicholas, Jonah, Santana and Emilia in and around New York they might as well buy a house and go to a hospital here.

"Ladies please. This is a celebration. Stop arguing."

"Well said Mal." Maria steps forward and begins to fawn over Beth, who like Rachel loved attention so was happy to move into Maria's arms. Rachel makes her way into Santana's arms and leans back into her.

"Shall we tell them now?" Rachel asks happily.

"I'll go get your mom and dad. They'll kill us if mine found out first."

Santana comes back seconds later followed by Emilia, Shelby and Leroy. Leroy had proved himself over the years. He had made up for all his wrong doings and even moved with Rachel to a nice house outside of New York when she moved to school. He was now settled down with a new man, James, who was perfect for him. Emilia was now studying medicine at NYU and was doing brilliantly well for herself. She lived on campus, but every Sunday came over for a traditional burnt roast dinner from Santana, which she secretly loved.

"What's all this commotion about?"

Rachel steps back into Santana's person space but instead of being hugged by her, she goes behind her and wraps her arms around her wife and rests her hands on her stomach palms down. Shelby looks at the scene and all of the pieces connect at once and she begins to speak.

Shelby looks shocked for a second. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my... god"

Santana laughs at her mother in laws reaction. The others look confused.

Leroy looks confused. "Huh?"

"I'm pregnant. 3 months along. Your all going to be grandparents."

Everything then happens at once.

Maria almost drops Beth in her arms, the little gymnast managing to jump onto her feet and makes her way to her aunt and sister, hugging them tightly, congratulating them on her, 'niece'?

Emilia is the next to make her way over and hugs her sister and sister-in-law tightly, kissing their cheeks and congratulating them.

Maria and Mikhail run over, each embracing one girl and swapping for the next. Rachel looks over and Leroy is stood their silently, whilst Shelby was still jumping up and down in excitement, Beth and Emilia joining her as well.

"You okay daddy."

He nods and sends his baby girl a smile, running a hand through his graying hair. "Yeah it's just... my babies having a baby?"

She nods and steps closer to him.

"I'm all grown up daddy." He pulls her into a hug, holding her tightly against his muscular chest.

"I am so proud of you Rache. You have given me so much joy and I can't wait to meet this little person. I'm going to be a grandpa." He kisses her head and smiles.

"Yeah you are." He kisses her cheek as she's pulled away with Shelby to celebrate, and ends up shaking the hands of Malikhi Lopez.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is just a little filler I'm not to proud of before the next bigger chapter. Like with my other story, I am happy to take on prompts so if there's anything you want to see in the future, let me know and I will try and write something but I can't promise as I'm really busy with Uni at the moment. Enjoy. **_  
_

* * *

_Baby News_

Santana lies on the bed and Rachel sits back in her seat, both of their mouths open in shock.

"No. We ordered one. One baby was enough thank you very much." The girls have just been told that Santana's pregnancy wasn't going the way they had originally planned.

"Can you check again Doctor?" Rachel begs.

Santana agrees. "Yeah. Check again. There must be a mistake." The doctor smiles.

"No mistake girls. You can see it quite clearly here, you're having two babies. Do you want to know the sex?"

Both girls shake their heads. "No."

The Doctor nods. "Okay. I'll let you two process this. I'll be back in ten minutes with the picture of your babies." The doctor leaves the room and both girls continue to stare off to space.

Rachel shakes her head, breaking herself out of her reverie. "God San. We're being stupid. These are our children and we're complaining. We get two for the price of 1."

"You're not the one pushing two for the price of one through your fucking vagina."

Rachel sighs, not letting her angry wife get to her. "Tana, come on. You can't seriously be thinking about this negatively." Santana sighs and runs a hand through her hair and looks at the picture of her babies on the screen. She places a hand on her belly which was just starting to grow and closes her eyes. Rachel was right. Thinking about this negatively wasn't going to help, she was never going to get rid of one of her children so she had to stop being terrified and take this for what it is, a miracle.

Santana sighs. "Oh god. I'm sorry Rach. I'm just so scared. It's bad enough the idea of giving birth to one but two... Rae?"

"Yeah baby."

A bright smile covers Santana's face. "We're having twins. This is fucking amazing if you think about it. There's gonna be like two of them."

"Sometimes I do wonder how you graduated high school as the highest in your class?" Santana glares over at her wife and lets out a loud.

"Come here baby girl."

Santana opens her arms and Rachel crawls onto the bed and rests her head on her belly. "Hey babies. This is your mama speaking. I want you to be good for your Mami in there and no fighting. I can't wait to meet you in 6 months my beautiful babies."

"Are you sure you don't wanna know what we're having? We don't have to tell everyone else, it'll just make it much easier for you to talk to my belly. It'll also be so much easier to paint the nursery."

Rachel smiles in response. "Uh, okay. We'll ask but no telling anyone. I at least want something to be a surprise." The doctor walks back in the room and Rachel gets off the bed and back into her seat.

"Sorted it out?" She asks.

Rachel nods and smiles at the doctor. "Yup. We also decided we want to know the sex of the babies please? "

"Are you sure?" She checks, making sure they know what they're doing.

"Yeah I'm sure. It'll make it a hell of a lot easier than calling them babies all the time."

"You're having twin girls." They both let out a noise of joy and tears begin to fall down their face.

"Girls? Oh my god, that's amazing. Rae, we're having baby girls."

Rachel kisses her hand and she lets out a smile. "I know. Two girls. This is amazing."

* * *

"San, I have something to tell you." Rachel sits down in front of her wife and looks over at her with tears in her eyes. She knows the woman was going react badly to this, and with the fact that she was six months pregnant with twins, meant her hormones were even wilder than before.

"Rae, don't cry. Whatever it is... we'll work it out." Santana says with a small smile as she relaxes into the back of the couch with her hand resting on her bump.

"Melissa kissed me."

For minutes there is complete silence, Santana stares at her wife in shock, and rolls the words around in her mind a few hundred times as she tries to comprehend them. "Did you... Did you kiss her back?"

Rachel shakes her head. "It took me a while to register but I promise you I didn't kiss her back." She explains. "I wasn't however an innocent party."

"What do you mean?"

Rachel can see Santana start to get angrier and knows she should rip the band aid off quick and tell her. "Melissa mentioned that the reason she kissed me was because I kept on flirting with her."

"You flirted with your student?" Santana asks. Melissa was working as a part on the show Rachel was just finishing up. She had begged Rachel to become her singing teacher and the smaller girl was happy to help.

Rachel shakes her head. "I had no idea I was doing it 'Tana."

Santana nods and looks at Rachel for a moment. "You do realise you can't teach her anymore Rachel?"

Rachel looks down at her hands and shakes her head. "She's nearly at the right stage 'Tana', I can't leave her in the middle of her training."

"She fucking kissed you Rachel." She exclaims, hating the babies right now as they kick her bladder when they feel her getting irate. "You can't expect me to do nothing? If it wasn't for this..." She points at her belly, "I would be there right now smacking her." She sighs and Rachel can see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"No... please don't cry Cheerio." She says as she takes a seat next to the pregnant woman and kisses her cheek. "I'm so sorry for letting it get to this point. I promise you I had no idea that she was getting vibes like that from me." She explains. "I know your currently plotting her demise, but Quinn has already been told to ignore any requests from you tonight."

Santana glares over at her. "I hate you."

This would hurt Rachel normally in an argument but the small smile on Santana's lips gives her away. "I love you too baby. I won't work with her anymore, I'll get Alyssa to take over for me."

Santana smirks. "Thank you Rae."

"I'm sorry again San. I didn't..." She sighs not knowing how to finish that sentence. "How have our girls been today?" Santana lets out a groan and tells Rachel all about how they've made her pee 8 times in an hour during one of her meetings today.

* * *

"Santana Lopez. I better not be hearing you come down the stairs. You are on bed rest you stupid woman." Rachel shouts when she hears floorboards creek. She chuckles when she hears the expletives.

"I was bored upstairs."

Rachel turns around and settles her glare on her wife, her hands on her hips. "God I can't believe you sometimes. I was gone for 10 minutes Santana. 10 fucking minutes. You are on bed rest for a reason Lopez."

"I'm fine baby."

Rachel shakes her head and sighs. "The doctor said their could be complications. I can't loose those babies San and I sure as hell can't loose you so please, go back to bed. Please Cheerio." She begs.

Santana shakes her head venomously. "I can't do this anymore. I have never sat around this much in my life."

Rachel walks forward and runs her hands over each side of the large bump in front of Santana. "You have never been 8 months pregnant with twins as well baby. I'll be up with some food in a minute and we can have a fun day."

She groans. "We can't even have sex anymore Rae. This is like... torture. These babies..."

"Don't finish that sentence Santana Lopez. I miss making love with you too but these babies and your health comes first to me at the moment. Are you listening to me?"

Santana stares at her wife in shock. "Rae..."

"No. Please go upstairs. Take care of yourself." Santana raises her eyebrow at this and Rachel glares making the taller woman turn around and waddle away from where they are stood. Rachel picks up her phone and dials a familiar number knowing what Santana needs right now.

* * *

_Later That Day_

Santana lies in bed watching the TV across the room when she hears a lot of voices downstairs. She groans knowing she is missing out on something else and starts to mope until she hears the voices getting closer.

Suddenly the door flies open and pretty much every member of the Glee club who is based in New York comes through the door.

"Hey preggo. You are still looking fine as. Rae said to bring you treats so you didn't try and eat me." Puck says with his patent smile.

Santana looks over at her wife in shock who just smiles at her daring her to say otherwise. Rachel crawls over the bed so she is next to Santana and everyone else finds a place either on the bed or around the room. "What are you all doing here?"

"Apparently you were not taking to bed rest very well, so we came to cheer you up."

Santana looks up in shock. "Rae, you told them?"

"San they could hear you complaining from their house." Santana huffs and tries to move away from Rachel but can't.

"Ooh guess what Sanny?" Brittany asks in her childish voice.

"What Britt?" She asks with a smile.

"Quinnie is taking me on holiday to Paris."

Santana looks over at Quinn and smiles. "That sounds amazing Britt."

* * *

**A/N: Please review with your ideas. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. **


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: This is the chapter I'm sure you've been waiting for. The girls names are what I've wanted to call my little girls in the future so hopefully you like it (Obviously the middle names will be different). Please review and let me know what you think or if you have any prompts for me. **  
_

* * *

_May 2018_

Santana holds a beautiful baby girl in her arms. The pink bundle has her eyes closed and is sleeping soundly. Santana looks at the baby with awe in her eyes. "Eva Rose Quinn Lopez. God you are beautiful baby girl."

She bends down and kisses her little girl on the top of her head. "Now that'll I'll agree to. She looks so much like you San."

Santana looks up at her wife and smiles widely at her. "Is that a good thing? I think that one looks more like me though." She nods her head to the little bundle in Rachel's arms.

Rachel smiles down at the pink bundle in her arms, leaning down to softly kiss her forehead. "They both do. Don't you Lilly Natalia Brittany. I can't believe their ours Tana." She says amazed at how her life has turned out.

"I know and two for the price of one. Pretty amazing."

Rachel looks over at the love of her life and despite looking exhausted, she looks the most beautiful Rachel has ever seen her. "I love you Santana Lopez. So much. There is not a day gone by that I haven't loved you more. You're my everything."

"Now you have these two." Santana replies back and Rachel nods.

"I know. Thanks to you." She leans down carefully and kisses Santana on the lips deeply, being careful of the babies in their arms. "I can't believe we're mommies."

"Yah I know. I'm terrified. What if we can't do this? You're gunna be an amazing mom but I can barely look after myself."

Rachel lays a comforting hand on Santana's knowing she needs her right now. "San, you've been there for me for the last 6 years. You have been my rock, my world, you will be an amazing mother. I have no doubt about that."

"Thank you. Can you hear them already?"

Rachel chuckles and nods, leaning her head to look out of the door, seeing her mother followed by her father and Santana's parents, all ignoring the sounds of the nurses trying to stop them.

"I've worked here for years. If you don't let me go see my daughter I will talk to your superior." Malikhi demands his voice booming through the hospital.

Rachel chuckles at Malikhi's reaction. He has proved himself immensely over the years. After Santana's ultimatum, things were tough between him and Santana for months. It took about two years for him to truly realize that he nearly lost both of his daughters and has doted on them and his sons since.

They run into the room and stop when they see the two bundles in the girls arms. Shelby steps forward with a bright smile on her face as she looks at her granddaughters.

"There they are. Oh my god. They are beautiful girls. Two baby girls?"

Rachel nods. "Yup."

Shelby sits on the end of the bed and looks down at the one in Rachel's arm. "Now..." Maria starts, "... What are the name choices?"

Rachel chuckles and looks up to her mother in law. "That's Eva-Rose Quinn Lopez." She says about the baby in Santana's arms and Santana does the same for one in Rachel's.

"And that's Lilly Natalia Brittany Lopez."

Malikhi smiles proudly. This isn't his first grandchild with both Nick and Jonah having one each but each time it made him feel proud how amazing his children have turned out. "Beautiful names girls. Whose the eldest?"

"Lilly, by four minutes." Santana replies.

"They're like a perfect blend of the two of you." Maria says with a smile. Rachel hands over Lilly carefully to her mother whilst Maria steps forward to pick up Eva. "Hey baby girl. I'm your abuela. You mija are so beautiful. God San, I'm so proud of you. Both of you."

Rachel carefully sits down next to Santana, smiling when the girl in the bed wraps her arms around her wife and helps her to snuggle in tighter as they get some alone time together. Rachel kisses Santana's cheek and leans back to whisper into her ear as they watch their family with their daughters.

"I think they're besotted. Babysitters for life I think here?"

Santana lets out a quiet chuckle. "Seems like it. God I'm tired."

She groans. Rachel turns and looks into her eyes and runs her fingers through her hair. "I can imagine. Go to sleep baby, we'll be here when you wake up."

"Yah."

Rachel smiles as she sees her wife start to fall asleep already. "Always."

Rachel kisses her on the lips a few times, before snuggling her back into the bed and kissing the top of the head. As soon as Santana's head hits the pillow she's asleep. Rachel combs her fingers slowly through her girls hair as she watches her sleep.

"She looks exhausted. How long was the labour?"

Rachel looks up to Malikhi and smiles at him. "She was pretty quick. Lilly was out within 3 hours. Eva-Rose a few minutes after."

"You two have two beautiful daughters there."

Rachel smiles and looks down at them. "Thank you Mal."

Malikhi nervously shuffles on his feet. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and pulls out two boxes. "I went to the jewellers last week. I got, some, well there's one for each of you as well as the girls. I kind of just assumed they would be girls." He hands over two small jewellery boxes and Rachel opens them and in each sees two heart shaped pendants. In the larger of the boxes, the pendants each have a S or a R on them. The smaller boxes have nothing yet. "I thought we could get them engraved in a few years."

Rachel opens the pendant with the R on it and smiles at a picture of herself and Santana kissing, and smiles knowing that this is Santana's favourite picture of them, taken a week after their honeymoon. "I thought Santana could have that one, with your initial and you with hers."

Rachel looks up at her father in law and tears fill her eyes at his thoughtfulness. "Mal... I... god these are beautiful. I can't even begin to know where to thank you."

He turns and looks at his wife and Shelby cooing over the babies in his arms.

"You've given me enough already sweetheart."

She smiles back at him and takes his hand in thanks as they take in the lovely moment in the room.

* * *

_2 Days Later_

Two days later, Santana stands in the living room wondering what to do. The girls seemed to take after Santana and were already really good sleepers. Rachel had crashed about 20 minutes ago, after trying to rally around and be there for Santana and their two babies.

Santana sighs when her phone goes off. She plonks her bum onto the couch, her body melding into the fabric and picks up her phone and answers the text. Seeing it's from Quinn she smiles.

_**Of course you had to wait until we were out of the country before you spawned. I can't believe you two are mommies! Congrats hun. I need pictures. Q xxx**_

Santana chuckles at her best friend and then finds the latest photo she has of Rachel, Eva & Lilly, all asleep on the bed.

_You can tell your god daughters off then. They decided to come early. Sent you photos. Thank you. S'_

She smiles and waits for a response.

_**Oh my god San! They are so precious. How can you have such beautiful babies? Seriously though, I think I'm going to have to steal one of them. Oh my god, god daughters? I haven't even asked their names yet? I think I'm already in love with them. xxx**_

Santana chuckles at her best friends comments.

_You'll have to get through Rae. She's uber protective of her girls and they've only been here for 2 days. Of course god mother, we were thinking Britt for Lilly Natalia Brittany and you for Eva-Rose Quinn. I know the feeling, I love them so much. xxx_

_**San they're beautiful names. I hate you though, just shown the pic to Britt and she wants some now. I can take Rachel Berry. Believe me. I can't believe you named them after us. Love you San. xxx**_

_Give Britt what she wants Fabray! You two will be amazing mommies so stop pussyfooting around. Ha, really? You have not seen her when it comes to the girls. Harley barked a little too loudly yesterday and was lit in the dog house for the rest of the day. Of course we did. You have helped us so much over the last 7 years, without you and Britt we wouldn't be here today I'm sure of it. xxx_

_**God your girl is insane. Lucky I love her then and won't risk beating her to get to one of those adorable babies. We'll be in New York in about 2 hours. Up for visitors? X**_

Santana sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She was psychically exhausted but couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake up her girls.

_Could you leave it till this evening? The girls are sleeping, I'm pretty frightened of waking Rae up at the moment. x_

_**Course sweetie. Give me a text when you are up for visitors and keep sending me pictures of those beautiful babies. I'm so proud of you San. Love you girl. See ya. X**_

Santana smiles and quickly goes onto her latest photos to flick through the million her and Rachel had taken over the last two days.

* * *

_Later That Evening_

Rachel runs to the door when the girls knock and ushers them inside. She is quickly brought into a tight hug by the taller blonde and she laughs into her neck.

"Hey Britt."

Quinn wraps her into another hug when Brittany is finished and kisses her on the cheek. "Where's the babies?" She demands.

"San is getting them ready to meet their godmothers. I was chucked out of the room for being too fussy." The blondes laugh and follow Rachel to the living room

"How are you both coping?" She asks with a smile.

"Truthfully okay at the moment. We're tired but they have been sleeping really well so hopefully it lasts."

Santana walks into the room with a baby in each arm and smiles at their best friends brightly. The two blondes run over to her and quickly pick up the baby nearest them, careful of their heads. "So who am I holding?"

Rachel smiles and steps forward to look at the girls. "You're holding Eva-Rose Quinn. We are so lucky that she has that little mole on her cheek there. It's pretty much the only way we've been able to tell the difference."

They nod and smile as they watch Quinn kiss the top of the babies head. "They're so precious guys. I can't believe San can produce something so beautiful."

"I will cut you Fabray." They all laugh and the blondes bring the babies back to the living room and sit down.

"How are you feeling San?"

"Pretty sore, and bummed I can't have sex for a few weeks." Rachel curls her body into Santana's, getting some time together, and smacks her thigh when she talks about sex in front of the babies.

"Not in front of the babies." She says in mock anger.

"Tiny, they're 2 days old. I dont' think they're going to understand what S.E.X is right now." Rachel pouts and Santana quickly bends down and kisses her lips.

"Still sickeningly cute after having twins hey." Quinn asks with her eyes shining.

"Give us a few months and I'm sure we'll be arguing." Quinn smiles and looks down at Lily. Santana, Rachel and even Brittany watch on to make sure Quinn is OK being around another baby after giving up Beth nearly 8 years ago now.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I still have little bits and pieces to write for the next up and coming chapters so I don't know when the next one will be written. There is a lot more to come, so if you have any prompts please review or pm and let me know. **

* * *

A scream pierces through the house and Santana rolls over in bed and curls her body even deeper into her wife's.

"It's your turn 'Tana."

Santana shakes her head and kisses the skin under her lips and lets out a groan. "Please let me sleep Tiny."

"Nu uh." Rachel shakes her head and nudges Santana away from her. "We're doing this equally."

Santana growls and rolls out of bed with her body covered in only a pair of panties. She quickly puts on a long shirt she keeps next to the bed and grumbles as she walks out of the room. "I hate you sometimes." She mumbles quietly.

Rachel shouts back, careful not to raise her voice too much. "Love you too baby."

Santana carefully pads her way into the nursery and smiles at the sight of her two baby girls. They had put their cribs so close to each other after finding out the babies scream bloody murder if moved away from each other. They didn't want to keep them in the same crib for too long as Lilly was getting a bit of a odd shaped head from where Eva had been lying hers against it.

She looks down into Lilly's crib and sees that the little girl was fast asleep, even with her sister screaming next to her. Looking into Eva's crib she sees the baby red faced and bawling. Santana quickly picks the little girl up and checks for the usual problems, but sees nothing wrong other than the little girl trying to pull bits of her clothes of. Santana quickly puts her hand against the babies tummy and sees its a bit hot and sweaty to quickly kisses the girls head and moves to change her.

"You too hot baby." She whispers. "Lets get you into something more comfortable." Santana puts her on the changing table and quickly finds some more suitable pj's and changes her into them. Eva quickly quietens down and her cries turn into whimpers. "God you are too much like your mommy. Even beautiful when you're crying hey kiddo. You cry just like her as well."

Eva looks up at her mother and stops her cries, morphing her face into something that looks like a glare. Santana looks in shock, until she smells what Eva was really doing. "I stop you from being too hot and you give me this present? Thanks Evie." She quickly changes the baby before putting her down in the cot. She also checks Lilly's temperature before making her way back to her bedroom and curling up next to Rachel.

"How have you managed to be nice and insult me in one sentence?" Santana smirks.

"Practise." She whispers. "She was way too hot. Lilly was fine though."

"We'll buy her a lighter comforter tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Now can I sleep?" Santana begs.

"Go to sleep beautiful. I love you." Santana quickly wraps her arms around Rachel and kisses her neck before mumbling her reply back.

* * *

San looks up when she hears her assistant arguing with someone outside. When she hears a baby cry, she assumes that it's Rachel and quickly gets out from behind her desk and walks to the door, seeing Rachel arguing with her new assistant.

"What's going on?"

Her new assistant runs up to her side with a look of disgust on his face at the sight of two babbling babies. "I'm sorry Santana. This lady was trying to get past. I know you said you didn't want to be bothered today."

Santana smirks. "She's my wife. She can bother me anytime of the day."

His eyes widen and he looks between the two of them and realises where he recognised the woman before him. He had heard that Santana's partner was famous but he didn't quite realise it would be Rachel Berry. "Your wife? Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. I'm Kyle. Santana's new assistant."

Rachel smiles and juggles the two babies in her arms.

"I would shake you hand but their a little full at the moment. I'm Rachel." Santana steps forward and takes Eva out of her arms and kisses the fussy little girls cheek.

"For future reference Kyle. Just let her through." Rachel follows her wife into her office and accepts the kiss she gives her. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but why you here Rae? Are the girls okay?"

Santana nods excitedly.

"San. Go sit by your desk over there. Just in front of it with Evie." Santana does as she's told and places Eva on her lap so she's facing her mother and sister. Rachel then places the 6 month old Lilly on the floor and steps back.

"Call her."

"What?"

"Just call her."

Santana rolls her eyes and holds onto Evie tighter. "Come to Mami, Lil. Come on. Rach, I don't understand what you're trying to..."

She stops when Eva lets out a loud noise and Lilly looks up, sees her mother and sister and puts one hand in front of the other and starts to crawl over. Santana's eyes fill with tears when she sees this and she continues to call the little girl over to her. Once there, she picks her up and kisses her all over her face.

"Oh my god baby girl. I'm so proud of you." Rachel walks over and picks up Eva and sets her on her hip before sitting down opposite her wife. "I missed her first crawl?"

Rachel shakes her head. "She started to do it so I picked them both up and brought them here."

"I love you baby."

"Love you too. How long do you think it'll take Evie to follow?" She asks her wife.

"She's you... I'll give her half an hour when she realizes she's being outshone." Rachel glares at Santana at this comment.

* * *

_First Christmas _

Santana walks through the store with both girls in her arms. Rachel had run off around half an hour ago with the pushchair leaving her to hold the not so light girls in her arms as she walks around the busy department store. Rachel, despite not really celebrating Christmas due to her Jewish faith went nuts this time of year, showering her friends and family with gifts, each more personal than the last and since this would be the first Christmas with the girls, she was even more crazier than last year.

Lilly was already asleep in her arms, caring as much about Christmas as Santana does, but Rachel's little mini me Eva was wide awake and was taking in the bustling people and the presents with Rachel's type joy. Santana kisses the top of her daughters curls and smiles as Eva starts to reach for a random person, letting Santana know again that they're going to have trouble with the little girl.

"Oh my god, they're adorable." A voice says from behind them. "How old are they?"

Santana turns around holding onto Eva and Lilly carefully and comes face to face with a small older lady stood there with a bright smile as she looks at Eva's happy face. The tall man behind her is who Eva's interested in, he was tall, well over 6" and despite his large white beard had very kind eyes and a round stomach. Under each arm was multiple gifts and he looked exhausted from a day shopping.

"Seven months." She says hiking Eva higher as the little girl fidgets in her arms.

"What are their names?"

Santana looks at the woman carefully worried how inquisitive she was, however she sees no bad there so decides there is no harm in telling her. "Eva-Rose & Lilly."

"They are truly beautiful girls Miss. Have you been left holding the children whilst your husband gets the gifts?"

"Nellie." The tall man says in warning and she looks up and smacks him on his chest.

"I'm just making conversation John."

"My wife went off with the pram about half an hour ago. I'm sure she's lost somewhere and ended up buying half of the store." She knows she should have probably have said partner, but this woman was the one who started to ask the questions so she shouldn't have to hide who she is. She sees a number of emotions pass over the woman's face one she says wife, but no malice which shocks Santana a little.

"Wife?" Santana nods slightly, ready to protect her girls if she needs to. "Oh thats lovely. My daughter has just gotten engaged to her girlfriend. How long have you two been together?"

Santana smiles, now these were people that she liked. "We've been together 7 years now."

"That's amazing, you can't be more than twenty two?"

Santana laughs and shakes her head. "I'm 24 but thank you."

"Have you been married long?"

"Just over two years now."

"Did you and your wife use IVF to have these cuties?"

"Nellie." John exclaims, his eyes apologising to Santana.

"No it's okay. We used a donor. I made sure that he looked and was exactly like my wife."

"That's lovely. Sorry to ask, I know Sofia has been wanting children since she got together with Ella." Santana smiles and nods.

"Cheerio, there you are. I've looked everywhere for you." Rachel walks over with the pushchair in front of her and balancing a shopping basket on the top of it.

"I've been where you left me half an hour ago Rae." Rachel walks over and takes the awake Evie out of her arms and kisses the top of her head. "Oh, this is Rachel, my wife. Rae, this is Nellie & John, I think Evie's cute looks brought them in."

Nellie laughs and nods. "You two have beautiful daughters, you should be very proud."

"We are thank you."

"Nellie was just telling me that her daughter and partner were getting married soon."

"Oh that's brilliant. When are they getting married?"

"July. A summer wedding."

"That'll be lovely."

Rachel puts Eva in the pushchair and Santana follows with Lilly, and turns to face Nellie afterwards and gets her card out of her wallet. Handing it to the smaller woman she smiles. "If she needs any advice on the donor thing, give me a email. I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you. I hope you and your family have a lovely Christmas."

"You too." They walk off with a smile and Santana turns around and kisses her wife's cheek.

"I have to say, I was rather shocked seeing you talking with a stranger rather than shouting at them." Santana glares before a smile breaks out over her face. "How have the girls been?"

"Heavy. Where did you disappear to and how many presents is this?"

"A few."

"Rae, you look like you've brought the whole store." Rachel blushes and wraps her arm around Santana's waist in response. "No, No. Now lets look through this before you buy everyone we've ever met presents."

"San."

"No don't San me. Now push the girls and I'll sort out this gifts." She shakes her head. "You're lucky I love you baby girl."

Rachel smiles at this knowing Santana's not mad. She starts to push the pushchair through the department store as Santana puts the expensive gifts back.

* * *

_First Steps _

Santana lies down on the couch and smiles over at her babies who are both stood playing with the toys that Puck brought them the last time he was visiting. She closes her eyes for a second, relaxing at the thought of spending the whole weekend off with her baby girls and wife after a grueling week at work for the next issue.

"Oh my god. Santana why didn't you call me. Oh my god. I need to get my camera. Where's the camera San."

"What? What's happened?"

Rachel lets out a squeal and points over where the girls were playing and Santana furrows her brow for a moment before it clicks. They were not walking an hour ago. "Oh my god. They've been moving around for the last hour. It didn't click."

"Our babies both walk for the first time and you don't even notice it. Jesus Christ San. Now get me my camera."

Santana runs to the kitchen and finds it in it's usual place. She turns it on and comes back into the room and manages to get Eva walking over to Lilly who giggles at something her younger sibling babbles and they both waddle over to another point in the room. She quickly turns the camera onto Rachel who is looking on with tears in her eyes before panning back to the babies.

"San. Look they're walking."

"I know. I'm so sorry I didn't realize baby, I was so tired it just didn't register." She says with a sorry smile.

"It's OK. At least we both saw this one at the same time. It's pretty amazing. Go get them to come to you." Rachel sits on the couch and pushes the coffee table back a little bit so they had room to come to her. Santana stands behind her wife, just off to the side a little bit so she can get her profile in as well.

"Lilly. Evie." Both girls look up at their Mommy speaking to them and smile over at her. Rachel opens her arms and Lilly is the first to drop her block and starts to walk over to her mother. Santana catches her as she walks into Rachel's arms and is picked up and has her faced kissed all over. Eva furrows her brow and almost throws her toys on the floor and walks as fast as she can for snuggles. Rachel catches her too and lifts her onto her lap as well.

"God she is too much like you sometimes. She'll do anything for her snuggles."

"Oh yeah."

She lets out a laugh and holds onto her family tightly.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little bit with the babies. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Here are some other little moments in the Lopez household.**  
_

* * *

_1__st__ Birthday – Girls 26_

Rachel sits on the porch swing and watches as Santana chases Lilly and Eva around, the girls giggling as there mami plays with them. Santana picks up Lilly, spinning her around and looks over at her youngest with a mock glare. "Run Evie. I'll get you another time."

Evie laughs and runs back to her mother, Santana picking her up as well and blowing raspberries on her stomach. "I've got you now Evie Lopez." Santana calls out loudly. She puts them both down on the floor and both her and Lilly start to tickle Eva.

"Mami nooo."

Santana chuckles and lessens her tickles but doesn't let go. "Yes baby."

Eva turns her head and sees Rachel watching them from the porch and pouts just like Rachel. "Mommy pweese." The little girl calls out to her mother. Rachel gets off her seat and walks towards her daughters and wife, picking up Lilly on the way.

"What's Mami doing baby girl?"

"Hey beautiful. Come on down."

Rachel sits down and snuggles back into her wife smiling when Eva crawls up over her legs and cuddles into her parents and sister. "Happy birthday girls."

They smile up at their parents, having no idea what birthday really means but knowing that their moms are excited.

"Can you believe it's been a year Rae?"

Lilly looks up and smiles at her mothers brightly. "Wae" Lilly says proudly.

"Yeah that's right baby. God you two are too smart." Santana admits, hating that her babies were growing up so fast.

* * *

_2 Hours Later_

Quinn walks into the backyard and catches quickly the ball of energy that is Eva Lopez. She cuddles the girl tightly and kisses the top of her head.

The twins were pretty much identical except a few little things. It made them very easy to tell apart, well easier than you would imagine and for that Santana and Rachel were grateful for. Eva had a small mole on her left cheek, and was generally the more outgoing twin, loving everyone around her and was very like Rachel. Lilly was the quieter twin. She was more reserved, just like the real Santana. She loved nothing more than sitting in her mothers arms, or playing with her sister. Eva was protective over Lilly, even at just one year old she knew her older sister was quieter and more reserved and was there for her. Both girls loved their families so much.

Quinn moves Evie to her left hip and opens her arms to pick up Lilly who comes running up to her Aunt for a hug. "Hey my pretty ladies."

"Kinn." Lilly says with a bright toothy smile.

"God you two are so big now. Look at you." Quinn smiles when two arms wrap around her stomach the best she can with the two Lopez's on her hips and the girls attention goes to the person holding Quinn instead.

"Hi my princesses. Quinn I want one."

Quinn chuckles and turns around in the arms and passes off Eva who happily goes into her Aunt's arms. Quinn's hand then covers Brittany's stomach and she leans forward to kiss her. "You are having one, baby."

A noise behind them makes them turn around and see Santana looking at them in shock. "What? Your pregnant? Oh my god. Rachel get out here."

She shouts loudly and Quinn groans moving back to protect her wife. Rachel quickly runs out in her apron and with a spatula in her hand looking frantic.

"What's wrong?"

Santana hugs her wife tightly, kissing her temple making the blondes smile. "Something to tell us Quitt?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and glares at the nickname.

"Firstly don't call us that, secondly. Looks like you two will be godmothers very soon."

Rachel squeals and goes to hug Quinn whilst Santana hugs Brittany. "Whose pregnant?"

Brittany smiles and looks lovingly over at her wife. "Me"

Rachel squeals again making the twins look over in shock. "Congratulations girls. Oh my god. More babies." They laugh at the fake pain in her voice. The girls had been pretty easy children, they slept through the night from about 3 months, taking after Santana for sure there and they only cried or screamed as Quinn called it when they wanted or needed something.

Quinn nods. "Yeah. More babies. You're going to have some cousins little girls. Yes you are. God I can't wait to have one of my own."

They look at Quinn carefully, again worrying about her mental state when it comes to Beth. They know that she never got over it so the fact that she was about to have a baby with her wife, they were not sure how she would react.

_Later On_

Shelby holds Eva in her arms, calming the little girl down. She had run a little bit too fast and had tripped, hurting her arm in the process and Shelby was now trying to calm the little girl down.

Shelby bounces her up and down and tries to sooth her. "You're OK baby girl. Shhh. This is your party, you're not meant to be crying."

"Na'an."

"Yeah baby. Hey lets kiss it better."

Shelby kisses the little girls arm, who looks up at the older woman with her chocolate eyes. Shelby then kisses her forehead and rocks her a little bit more. "Mama." Eva calls out.

Shelby turns around and sees Santana stood behind her with a worried look on her face.

"She's OK. She has just bumped her shoulder a little bit. She'll be fine, I think it's more the shock."

Santana steps forward and strokes the little girls fine hair and kisses her cheek. "Thanks for taking care of her Shel." Over the last 9 years, Shelby and Santana have become very close. Shelby sees Santana as a daughter just as much as Rachel and Santana is the same about Shelby.

"I can't believe how smart they've gotten. She called me Nan earlier."

"Na'an."

"She's picked up a lot more words than Lilly so far. We're going to have to be more careful around this little one." She admits with a smile, knowing that she is the only one that really has to be careful.

* * *

_Santana's Work_

"Hey Rae." A very heavily Brittany says as she walks Rachel's house. After living together for years, they decided to give each other keys to their houses, making it easier if they need to get hold of each other. That being said, since Quinn walked in on Rachel & Santana in a very compromising position in the kitchen a few months ago when dropping off the girls, she is very careful about what room she enters. Rachel smiles from her position on the couch, she has her reading glasses on and she was reading over a script or something on her Macbook. 14 month year old Evie & Lilly sit on the floor, playing with the toys laid out nice and quietly, giving Rachel her much needed break.

Rachel puts down the laptop and her hand reaches out and touches Brittany's stomach as she takes a seat next to her.

"Hey Britt. How's it going?" She smiles when she feels a kick under her hand. "How's Isabella?" Brittany and Quinn had named the baby from the moment they found out it was a little girl. It was the name of Brittany's mother who passed a few years ago when the girls were in college.

"Kicking on my bladder today. She's missing her mommy." Quinn had been away on a trip in Los Angelus for the last two weeks. Her restaurant was opening another branch and Quinn as the manager was going to oversee the opening which meant leaving her 7 month pregnant wife to her own devices.

"Have you heard from Quinn? How is the opening going?"

Brittany smiles proudly. "Amazing. She sounds so happy. I'm so proud of her." She gets a little serious and her eyes flicker over to the girls and back to Rachel. "What about San? Is she still working like mad?"

Rachel sighs and nods. Over the last few months, every moment when she didn't have to look after the girls when Rachel was at work, Santana had been working. She was working towards the big September Issue and with her promotion to Editor In Chief she had to work a lot harder, but it was hurting her relationship with Rachel being apart so much, and only Rachel can see it happening.

"She's working still. I don't know when she'll be home, if she'll even be home." She looks over at the girls with a wistful look. "I don't think she quite realises how much it's hurting them... hurting me."

"Have you talked to her Rae?" Brittany asks, taking her friends hand in her own.

Rachel looks over at her and nods. "I have... she apologises over and over but the next night she comes home at 3am and leaves again at 6. It's just exhausting now."

"I'm sorry Rae. She'll get back to the real San when she's done with this issue."

Rachel nods. "I know, I hope so." She shakes herself out of this mood when Evie looks up and sees her Aunt and Mother looking solemn and gets up and toddles over to them, smiling when her Auntie Britt picks her up and rests her on her legs, letting her have access to the bump which contains her cousin.

"Hey beautiful. I swear they grow everyday." Rachel chuckles and nods and bends forward to pick up Lilly as she walks towards them.

"I know, they look more like 'Tana every day it's amazing." She smiles and accepts Lilly's kiss when she leans forward to give it. "Thank you baby."

_Santana's Office _

"I'm here to see Santana." She states, standing with her hands on her hips, her pregnant belly standing proud in front of her.

"I'm afraid she's on the phone at the moment, she has asked not to be disturbed today." Kyle, Santana's assistant states with a smirk. Brittany raises her eyebrow and nods, before pulling out the chair in front of his desk and sitting down in it.

"That's OK. I'll wait until she's off the phone." She states. "Now are you going to offer a pregnant woman a drink or what?"

Kyle is out of his seat in a second and into the little kitchen off his office bit and comes back with a glass of water and hands Brittany it quickly before sitting back down. "I don't know how long she'll be..."

She shakes her head. "I can wait. I have text her to let her know I'm here. She'll be out here as soon as she is off that..." Before she can finish her sentence, the door to Santana's office flies open and she stands their in her power suit, looking absolutely terrified.

"B, what are you doing here? Is the baby okay?" Brittany pulls herself out of her seat and makes her way to Santana with a glare covering her face.

Brittany nods and stands in front of Santana with her hands on her hips. "The baby is fine. Can we talk in your office?"

"I've got work to do Britt."

"I really don't care. Get in your office now." Santana looks at her assistant and sighs.

"Kyle, can you hold my calls until I come out again?" Kyle nods, wondering how his usually confidant boss has turned into a panicked woman.

"B, what are..."

Brittany holds up her hand. "No. Don't talk. You don't get to talk. I've just come back from your house, I've been there holding your children, talking to your wife." She sighs. "Santana, do you have any idea what is going on?"

"I have to work Britt..."

Brittany shakes her head. "I have known you since we were 5 years old Santana. I know you better than your own wife does, better than you even know yourself. I have been in love with you, I have seen you fall in love with Rachel, I have seen you become this extraordinary woman, so please don't belittle me with excuses." It was at moments like this that Brittany was truly terrifying, when she starts speaking like this, when the light turns to dark in her eyes and she becomes the Brittany stood in front of her.

"B..."

"Santana. Do you have any idea what is happening?"

Santana looks at her blankly. "She hates me?"

Brittany shakes her head. "Not yet, but she is starting to resent your job. San, she loves your job just as much as you do. She is so proud of you but with you spending 3 hours a day at home, she is hating it." She sighs. "Apparently you're not the same around the girls as well anymore, that's not you Santana. You love those girls and Rae with your whole heart, they should come before work."

"They do..."

"Do they Sanny?"

Santana nods surely. "I love my girls. They are my life."

"Then tell them. Show them. Stop acting like a bitch and go home to your wife and children."

"I have this issue Brittany. I need to get it sorted, I have deadlines and Rachel should understand that."

"Deadlines? You have a wife and children who need you in their lives Santana. I can understand if you were like this for a few weeks, you have always been like this near exams, but for 3 months nearly 4, it's getting ridiculous."

"What do I do then Britt? Tell me what I should do. If I don't finish this issue, I'll get fired. If I don't go home and sort this, I'll get divorce papers. What should I do?"

"Go home, talk to your boss, tell them the issue. I've met David, you forget San. He adores Rachel, talk to him, tell him that you're loosing your family."

"I just got this job Britt. I can't tell him I can't cope anymore."

"Hire who you need to help you Santana." A deep British voice says from the doorway and they both turn to see her boss David stood there.

"What?"

"I had a visit from this lovely woman a while ago. She told me about your situation with Rachel at home." He steps further into her office. "Santana, you do not need to prove yourself like this. I hired you for this position for a reason, you are doing a brilliant job as it is, just hire whoever you need to be your second in command."

"Are you sure?"

David nods and squeezes her shoulder. "If I said no I think she would have my guts for garters." He says winking at Brittany who is still glaring at Santana. "Sort it out San. I don't want you loosing that lovely wife of yours. I expect to see you interviewing candidates all week. Now, go home and fix things." He smiles. "Brittany, it was lovely to meet you. San, you have two days off. Go home and sort it."

"Thank you sir." She says, amazed at being given this chance and not being fired. He walks out of the room and she turns to Brittany. "That could have gone horribly wrong, B."

"But it didn't. Now come on, I have to get you home."

_Home_

Santana walks through the house with her blazer resting over one arm due to the intense New York heat, and a bunch of Lillies in the other hand. She can hear Rachel playing with the girls in the living room and makes her way over to it, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Once inside she stops at the sight. Rachel was lying on the floor giggling loudly as both girls took turns in writing on her belly with lipstick that Santana has left out. Rachel didn't seem to mind too much as the girls seem to be having a wail of a time. Santana hears a gasp and sees that Rachel has seen her and she smiles softly.

"Mami. Mami. Mami Up." Eva screams loudly as she runs the best she can to Santana. Santana quickly swings her into her arms and kisses her lips in response.

"Hey munchkin. Mami has missed you." She kisses the top of her head and looks over and sees Lilly hasn't moved from her position on the floor next to Rachel. She would usually follow Evie quite happily to great her mother but today it seemed she was staying on Rachel's side. "What have you been doing to mama baby girl?"

"Doowing" She says with a bright smile. Santana doesn't notice that Eva still has the lipstick until her right cheek gets covered in it.

"Oh Evie you little devil." She says with a laugh. "Now, I have a present for you and Lilly."

"Lil."

Santana nods with a smile. "Grandpa is coming to pick you up in a bit." Evie's eyes brighten and she claps a little dropping the lipstick in the process. "Rae, wanna help me get them ready? He'll be over in about half an hour."

"Why?"

"We need tonight to ourselves. He has offered to help. Please?"

Rachel nods, picking up Lilly and walking up the stairs to their nursery.

Twenty minutes later, Leroy has the girls buckled into his car and is smiling down at his daughter. "Let her speak tonight sweetheart. She's made a mistake but she's trying to sort it."

"I will do daddy. Thank you for taking the girls."

He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Anytime. Have a good night." With that he is in the car and driving the girls back to his, leaving Santana and Rachel nervously standing on the doorstep.

Santana takes her hand and directs then back into the living room and picks up the flowers she left on the side earlier. "These are for you." Rachel takes them and smells them with a smile and looks up at her wife.

"Thank you. I better go get them into some water." She walks off, leaving Santana staring into space, trying to work out how she was going to fix this. She follows Rachel into the kitchen and takes a seat at the counter.

"Britt came to me at work today." Rachel turns her head, hiding her anger at her best friend. "She was in full crazy Britt mode and made me see what I've been doing."

"I've talked to you before Santana. I've told you what you are doing and how much it's hurting me, why did it take Britt telling you for you to listen?"

Santana sighs. "It wasn't Britt who made me listen. It was my boss, David." Rachel looks up in shock. "Britt took a risk and went to him before coming to me. He has told me in no uncertain terms, I need to hire someone to help me with my workload, as I need to fix this." She explains. "He's right. I have nearly ruined what we have due to work, we both promised when we got out of college that we would put our relationship first and I'm so sorry that I've been such a workaholic."

"San..."

"No let me finish." She begs. "I love you Rachel Lopez. You are my soul mate and I hope you can forgive me for the last few months? I have been working my butt off because I was scared of loosing this promotion, but I was being stupid."

"You're an idiot San." Santana smiles up at her wife knowing Rachel calling her that means that she is starting to forgive her.

"I'm going to have to continue working these horrible hours this week until I can find a replacement me, but I promise you after I have help, I will be home, I will be the wife you need."

Rachel sits down on the seat opposite Santana over the counter. "Your still my wife San. Did you see Lilly's reaction earlier?" Santana nods and looks down at her hands. "When a 14 month old can pick up on my unhappiness and my own wife can't, I think there's a problem there."

"I know. I was blinded by this issue. It will be my first proper big issue and I'm scared. All of the photographers keep fucking up, and I can't seem to do anything right. I was too afraid to ask for help." She explains. "I will sort it out. I promise baby."

Rachel smiles and gets up and stands in front of Santana and takes her hands in her own. "I know you will. I know you didn't mean any harm but this can't happen again. I know it's only been a few months but what if Britt had not gone to David. What would've happened?" Santana looks down at their joined hands and shakes her head. "I trust that you'll fix this Santana. I forgive you, but you..."

"I will make it up to you. Starting from now." She smiles brightly as she looks at Rachel. "I have until Wednesday off and I will show you how much I love you." She drops one of Rachel's hands and begins to tug her in the direction of the stares. "First things first, I need my cuddles, secondly, we're going out on a date tonight. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Santana pulls her into her bedroom and takes off her shirt and skirt before cuddling up to her wife in bed and kissing her cheek. "You really just wanna cuddle?" Rachel asks with a smirk, not complaining too much.

"Hell no. But for now it'll do. I love you."

"I love you too Cheerio."

* * *

**A/N: Yup Santana in trouble again, however this little bit came to me recently and I wanted to write it and it didn't really work the other way around. Plus, I really wanted to give Britt a little bit more of a moment in the story as I know I always seem to forget about her. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: The current aim is to have this story finished at 40 Chapters. I have written about 32 Chapters, so depending on time and if there's any interest in the story, I will finish it around that point. Hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

Shelby sits on the couch with her twin granddaughters cuddled up to her. She leans down and kisses Lilly on the top of her head.

The door opens and Rachel walks into the home she shares with her wife and daughters and smiles at her mother. The girls absolutely adore their grandparents and with Shelby living the furthest away, she always tries to make sure that she comes over to visit her 'girls' as she calls them.

"Hey mom."

"Rae, it's good to see you. Sorry for popping in. I had a bit of free time and I think Santana wanted the rest." Rachel and Santana had come up with a great way of babysitting the kids. Rachel had matinees on two days of the week and Santana had managed to get those days off and the rest of the week when she was working Rachel looked after them. They called on their friends and parents often, but with how adorable the girls were, no one really minded.

"Is she in our room?"

Shelby nods. "I don't think she was feeling too well."

"Thanks. I'll go and check on her, you okay with the babies?" Shelby nods in response and holds tighter to her granddaughters.

Rachel walks up their steps two at a time, itching to check on her wife and make sure she is OK. Once the door to their bedroom is open, she stops at the sight in front of her. Santana curled up on the bed in the foetal position, watching a TV show on her laptop which is resting on Rachel's side of the bed.

Rachel walks over, slipping of her jacket and shoes on the way, and cuddles behind Santana smiling when the girl turns around to hug her wife tightly. "Hey baby, mom tells me your not well." Santana groans and buries her face into Rachel's neck and Rachel can feel the clamminess of her skin.

"Food poisoning?" Santana groans out.

"From Quinn's place?" Rachel asks and receives a nod in response.

"I'll kill her later."

"Can I do anything to help baby?" Rachel puts her hand on Santana's washboard stomach and begins to massage it making Santana groan in pleasure.

"Never stop that."

"Course beautiful."

She carries on her gentle ministrations and kisses her girls forehead. "How was your rehearsal?"

Rachel groans. "Tiring."

Santana lifts her chin to look into her wife's eyes. "Whats wrong?"

She sighs and looks away. "I'm just really glad my contract is up for renewal in September. I want to do something new, something I can get my teeth into. Something which means I can get to spend more time with you and the girls."

"That sounds amazing."

Santana kisses Rachel's lips the best she can in that position. "Can you believe our life has turned out this well?" Santana chuckles and turns back around in Rachel's arms so the smaller girl is spooning her and can carry on massaging her stomach to make her feel better.

"I know. Who would've thought that Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry would have the two most perfect babies in the world. Amazing parents, amazing careers and be absolutely perfect for each other 9 years later."

"I knew from the day you told me you loved me we'd be here today. I had no doubts."

"Me neither beautiful."

Rachel kisses the back of her head and pats her stomach softly. "I'm going to let you sleep and go down and check on the girls. Can I get you anything?"

"Nah, I just need rest I think. Love you baby."

"Love you too." Rachel kisses her cheek one last time before walking out of the room, closing the door quietly and walking down the stairs and smiles at Lilly's reaction to seeing her again. The girl gets up onto her feet and Rachel quickly picks her up into her arms and kisses her daughters cheek. "Hey baby girl. What are you watching with Grandma?"

Rachel takes a seat next to her mother, snuggling up to the older woman and letting Lilly snuggle up to her. "We are watching an old favorite. Tangled." Shelby explains.

"Oh god, not this again. I swear San got addicted to this film when we were in High School."

"Her mini me is now an addict as well."

Rachel smiles down at Santana's mini me, aka Lilly as the girls eyes watch in wonder as the lanterns filter over the sky on the television. She looks over at her own mini me, and smiles when she watches Eva's eyes perk up at the music number, the little 18 month year old enjoying musicals just as much as Rachel does.

"Oh god. We're going to have trouble if these two keep following me and San this much."

"You're going to have trouble anyway from what Maria told me about Santana."

Rachel chuckles and nods. "How's Beth doing? Still a moody kid?" Shelby groans and leans back into the couch.

"I see more of Quinn in her every day I swear. I think at this point, I would rather have the Noah in her showing at the moment."

Rachel thinks for a moment and lets out a breath. "Give her to Quinn for a week to deal with. Quinnie would love to see Beth and hopefully the two of them together will balance each other out."

Shelby nods. "I think I like that idea." Rachel laughs and nods, leaning her head back and sighing in contentment as she cuddles into her mother, holds her daughter and watches as her other daughter cuddles on the other side of her mother. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just content. Really content."

Santana smiles at her daughter.

"How's San?"

"She's saying food poisoning but I told her not to eat that fish last night. She knows it doesn't agree with her." She rolls her eyes.

"You have an interesting woman there."

Rachel laughs. "That is one word for her."

"Mama?"

Rachel looks over and smiles at her youngest daughter. "Yeah baby girl."

Eva crawls to her knees and rests against Shelby's side as she looks over at her mother with her lips in a pout. "Wa wong?" Rachel shakes her head and sends her a reassuring smile.

"Nothing baby. Mami's feeling a little bit poorly, so we've gotta make sure we're extra good for her today."

Eva nods and chews on her bottom lift. "O'kaayy."

Eva sits back down and her attention quickly snaps back to the film. Shelby runs her fingers through the girls fine brown hair with a smile. "I still can't believe 7 years ago, we didn't have each other in our lives. I didn't have Beth, you didn't have Santana."

"Depressive but yeah I know. I'm glad your here mom. I love you."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Again my timeline may be a bit messed up through this story, when I get a bit more time I will go back and fix it all. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello. Sorry for the delay. I have just been through my final week of Uni this semester before I've off for three weeks for Christmas and get to go home and see the family and the boyfriend. There should be quite a few more posts over the next few weeks, a little shorter than the previous ones, but hopefully still enjoyable. I have also been writing another story which has taken me away from this one a little bit, it's a Christmas story with a homeless Santana and her daughter being found and saved by two people she knew in High School. I'm still working out a place to finish that, as I'm hoping it's just a one shot but hopefully I'll get it posted before Christmas. **

* * *

Santana holds her wife tightly to her body as she dances around the dance floor of Quinn's restaurant. It was not only somewhere they could eat for free, but it was also one of the most romantic spots in the city and they knew they could be together like this without any repercussions.

"Is it wrong how much I really miss the girls tonight? I love being here with you but..."

Rachel laughs. "I know what you mean. I love them being with their Grandpa but I can't wait till their back in our arms again."

Santana spins Rachel around so her stomach is touching Rachel's back smiling brightly when that loud laugh she loves so much comes out of Rachel's mouth. "Can you believe our babies are coming up to 2 years old? It seems like yesterday we had them."

She begins to gently rock them back and forward, looking down into the eyes of her wife.

"I know what you mean. I don't want to go back to Broadway. I'm going to miss them so much and with you at work... I don't want them to forget us."

Santana shakes her head and spins Rachel round so she can talk to her face to face. Propping her fingers under Rachel's chin, she lifts it and smiles at her. "You're going back Rae. The girls will never forget you. When I get some free time I'll bring them to the show, they can come to work with me some days as long as they're good. We still have Elijah, he can look after them whilst we're at work. They love him."

Rachel nods and lets out a deep sigh, knowing her wife was right.

"I know. San, have you ever thought about having anymore?"

Santana stares at her wife for a moment, working out what she meant. "More kids? Every day. Especially after how amazing Lilly & Evie turned out. This is not the right time in our lives to have another baby though Rae, is it?"

"When will it be?"

Santana thinks for a moment again. "How long do you have on your contract?"

Rachel rattles her brain and smiles. "It's a 2 year contract."

"Then, we'll talk about it again. You can get a smaller contract for your next job, the girls will be at school by that time and we can spend more time with the baby and the girls."

Rachel smiles as she thinks about what Santana has said. "We're actually going to have another baby?"

"Babe, look at how perfect our baby girls are. We owe it to the world to give them more."

Rachel chuckles and wraps her arms tighter around Santana's neck and buries her face into her neck.

"Can you believe how far we've come? I know I don't like talking about it, but... you saved me Santana. If you hadn't have come to my aid that day I don't even know what I would have done." Santana pulls her away and looks into her eyes.

"God don't even say things like that." Santana holds her tighter to her body quickly, brushing her lips across her ear.

"San..."

Santana interrupts and shakes her head. "No. I nearly came so close to loosing you. Losing you before I even had you. I couldn't even imagine my life without you now Rae."

"Me neither. You and those two beautiful girls are my world. God we're being depressive today."

Santana laughs "I know but I... it's good to reminisce every now and then. Makes me realize how amazing my life is. You looking forward to going back to work? I can't believe you're working with Shelby."

Rachel chuckles and kisses the skin under her mouth. "They needed someone who looked like the exact replica of me. It only seemed realistic that it was my real mother."

Santana leans her head back and smiles. "I can't wait to see it. To be honest, I can't wait to see the rehearsals between you and Shel. The arguments are going to be legendary."

Rachel gives her a mock glare. "Very funny. We just have disagreements."

"That's an understatement. Can you believe Britt's due date is any day now?"

"I know. The girls are going to love having a cousin. How's Quinn coping with it... especially after Beth?"

Santana closes her eyes. Her best friend was worrying her at the moment. "I can't get anything out of her. I think she's blinded by how happy she is, but I think she's going to hit a brick wall when the Quitt spawn is born. We just need to be there for her when or if it happens."

"You know we have an anniversary coming up?"

"Which one? The day we first met or the day when you saved me?"

Rachel looks at Santana in shock. The girl had a horrible memory when it came to dates, even having a date off on January 1st to make sure her phone has all of the important dates in her calender and an email sent out to her nearer the time.

She also had never mentioned these dates before. Rachel was only joking about the anniversary as she loves Santana's reaction to realizing she's forgotten an important date.

Santana smirks. "You wasn't expecting that then?"

"I can't say I was. You remember the first day we met?"

Santana nods. "Of course I did. We were 6 I think. I had just moved to Lima. Jonah and Nic did all they could to protect me but they were struggling to protect themselves. You were the first person who talked to me. We would have conversation after conversation..."

Rachel thinks for a moment and then lets out a loud laugh that Santana loves. "Oh god, you didn't say a word."

"I had no idea what you were talking about but I was mesmerized by you. I learnt English listening to you over that month. Then Brittany came in."

"And your English went to hell."

Santana chuckles and twirls Rachel around on the spot before bringing her back into her arms. She looks around the room and watches couples watching the two of them, not disapprovingly but with small smiles on their faces.

Quinn had been a manager at this restaurant since she first came to the City. She quit college and put everything into this job, helping make the restaurant one of the best in the city, Quinn's management skills talked about all over.

"Hey. My English aint's that bad babe."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Of course not sweetheart. I do worry when Evie comes out with 'I wants that' however whilst pointing at my boob."

"God I wish I was there to see that. I know you say Lilly is like me, but Eviegirl is going to be just like me and Lilly is all you." Santana laughs.

"Poor children."

"Poor Eva. If Lilly turns out like you, then we're going to be deaf yes but she will be an amazing woman."

Rachel smacks her slightly. "Hey, Eva will be lucky too. Come on, we better get back home. I needs my cuddles."

Santana giggles and kisses Rachel's cheek quickly. "Hell yeah."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please review. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay originally this Chapter was meant to be posted after Chapter 27 as it was a flashback chapter. It however didn't make as much sense when put into the rest of the story. Here is the Chapter when you find out why I put Britt & Quinn together. It was one of the first I wrote and I have been pretty proud of it since. I don't know much about postpartum depression, I haven't had kids, so this is going from what I've read or seen in movies. **

* * *

It was now four months since the birth of Willow Fabray Pierce and poor Brittany was at her wits end. Brittany bounces Willow on her hip as the baby girl starts to scream her head off. Brittany looks at Quinn's mini me with worry in her eyes, not knowing what is wrong with the beautiful baby girl. She looks over to Isabella and sees the 3 year old watching old re-runs of Scooby Doo with no care in the world and smiles, knowing Bella doesn't understand why only Brittany was looking after her and Willow now.

Rachel & Santana had always said they were worried about Quinn. She never really got over the fact that she gave up Beth, and they said when Isabella was born that Quinn would struggle, but she took to being a mother, just like Brittany hoped she would. They all seemed to forget this when she was pregnant with Willow, and the depression hit Quinn quickly and like a freight train. She didn't even want to be near the girls, and wouldn't touch Brittany half of the time. Brittany was left to look after Willow & Isabella and for the ditsy blonde it was hard.

The doorbell goes and Brittany quickly walks over to it, hoping that Santana or Rachel have heard her silent plee and come over to help her with the screaming baby. When the door opens, she stops in her tracks. The woman in front of her, is the woman who used to look after her when she was much younger, the woman who kicked her wife out of her home when she was pregnant with Beth, and then again when she found out Quinn was a lesbian and in a relationship with Brittany.

"Please don't shut the door on me. Please."

Brittany holds it open tighter and breathes a sigh of relief when Willow stops screaming and just takes in the new person who looks just like her mommy at the door. Brittany stumbles over her words. "Judy. Why are you here?"

Judy runs a hand through her long blonde hair, reminding Brittany of her wife. "I got a phone call the other night from Rachel Berry. She said Quinn needed me, or someone right now. She has postpartum depression right?"

Brittany stares at the older woman in shock, especially when she hears her best friends name. She lets out a loud breath, "Rachel called you. Oh god I love that girl."

Willow starts to squirm and Judy can see the exhaustion on Brittany's face so steps forward and takes the 4 month old out of her arms, making Brittany stare in fear.

"I won't hurt her. You need a rest, you look exhausted."

Tears fill Brittany's eyes and Judy looks on in shock. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She's crying constantly."

"Quinnie did at this age. Have you had her tested for colic?"

Brittany looks at Judy with wide eyes and shakes her head.

"No, is it bad?"

Judy shakes her head, smiling at remembering the blonde girl from when she was younger. She seems more mature but this is the same girl who was called ditsy all her life but here she was, a successful married woman with a baby girl. "No. A lot of babies have it. She'll be fine Brittany don't worry. How is Quinn?"

Tears fill Brittany's eyes even more and she looks down to Willow who is enjoying being in this strangers arms. "Oh god Judy. She is... I have never seen her like this before. She won't hold Willow or Bella at all. We've tried everything, even Beth has tried but she won't even look at her."

"Beth... you talk to... is that the baby she had?" Brittany nods.

"Rachel's mom adopted her, Quinn's had a relationship with her before we even left Lima."

Judy looks at the taller woman with wide eyes. "Oh my god. That's. Okay, Rachel said that she thinks all Quinn needs is me here. She thinks talking will be the think to get her out of her depression."

Brittany nods. "That's what I think too, but I can't get her to talk. She's even sleeping in the guest room now." Brittany pouts making Judy smile.

"I'll sort her out. Now take this cutie and go over to Rachel's for today. She's waiting for you. I will message Rachel when it's okay to come back."

Brittany squeals and hugs Judy and Willow tightly, making the older woman step back in shock. She turns to her eldest daughter with a small kind smile on her face. "Bella. Get your toys together baby girl, we're going over to see Auntie San & Rach."

"Will Vee & Lil be dere?" Isabella asks.

"Probably sweetie."

Isabella looks at Judy who is holding her sister and looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Who you?" Isabella asks Judy.

"I'm your grandmother sweetheart."

"Like Grandma Di?" Isabella asks innocently.

"Yup Bella. Come on kiddo. Lets get you buckled up in the car."

"Do you need to tell her you're going?" Judy asks looking up the stairs. Brittany shrugs and takes Willow from Judy who curls into her mothers arms, quiet for the first time in a long time.

"She doesn't even hear if Willow is screaming, she won't notice if we're not here. Thank you for this. My number is near the phone if you need us." With that she walks out of the house with her children, leaving Judy to try and pick up the pieces of her wife. Judy looks around for a moment and realizes that Brittany didn't even tell Judy where Quinn was. She takes a moment and looks at the pictures in the foyer. The first one is a picture of Quinn holding Willow in her arms, the smile on her face is bright and it looks like it's strategically placed so Quinn sees it if she leaves the house.

The next photo is Brittany dipping Quinn as they are both wearing white wedding dresses. They look beautiful and happy. The picture next to that is Brittany and Isabella in their dancing outfits smiling at the camera. She goes down the photos, and sees many more but decides she needs to make her way and find Quinn.

Walking up the stairs, she sees five doors, four of them open and the last one at the end of the hall is closed and has a small light underneath the door. Deciding that Quinn wouldn't open the door if she knocks, she decides to open in and walks straight in, stopping when she sees the sight in front of her, the sight looking just like herself years ago.

"Oh my god." With that, Quinn's eyes snap up from the vodka bottle in her hands and her eyes connect straight with Judy's and Judy can see the fear in her eyes. She quickly pulls away and looks back down at the bottle and takes a sip from it. Judy takes in the room and sees it is a complete and utter tip, and the smell from the room, smelt just like a teenage boys room would. The thing that makes her smile is the bed is covered in photos of Quinn's family, including photos of Judy, Russell and Dylan.

"Have you even opened a window in here? It smells disgusting." Judy walks over to the windows and pulls apart the curtains and hears a groan from Quinn. Opening a few windows she takes a seat on the chair and looks over at her daughter.

"Did Brittany call you?" Quinn says weakly and Judy shakes her head.

"No Rachel did."

"That fucking bitch. She had no right." She shouts louder and growls at her mother.

"She had every right. She has two nieces who are getting treated like nothing from their own mother." Judy says back quickly seeing Quinn get even more angry.

"They're not her nieces."

"I think Brittany may have something else to say about that, and considering she is the only one parenting those beautiful girls, she has the final say."

Quinn glares at her. "Fuck you."

"So you can treat them like this, but you can't take any one telling you the truth? You are so much like your father." Quinn growls and Judy can see the anger in her eyes boil up even more. Good. There is still emotion there. "What? What's wrong with me saying that Lucy?"

Judy shrugs her shoulders and keeps her eyes on her daughter. "Don't call me that."

Judy smiles knowing she is getting somewhere. "Why? That's your name. No matter how hard you worked to get away from that, it's who you are Quinn. You are not the blonde haired skinny Cheerio."

"I worked too hard to become that person. It's who I am."

Judy shakes her head. "You and I both know the truth so don't lie to yourself Lucy Quinn Fabray. You know, I can't speak for myself. I disowned my daughter twice and have regretted it for years, but you, you have done so much, you have worked so hard not to become me and look at you. You're ignoring your two beautiful baby girls and don't seem to care anymore."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Quinn spats.

"Quinn. If this is going to be your argument, then I might as well go back and tell your daughters that it's useless. Your nothing if you carry on like this, you're nothing if you keep acting like me."

"I'm nothing like you Judy." Judy opens her arms and looks around the room.

"No. Maybe not. I would never let my house get this messy and I still was there to feed my daughters, but you, no you're more like your father."

Quinn starts to get even more irate and shouts. "I'm nothing like that man."

"Look at this room. I just saw your wife break down and hug me, just for being here because of how horrible you've been. You've been sleeping in the guest room, you've left that sweet young woman to look after your toddler and baby. How cruel can you be Lucy?" Quinn looks away and takes another swig of her drink. "Talk to me Quinn. Don't you want to be apart of Isabella & Willow's lives because at this rate, Brittany can run off and take them. You will loose them both and Beth as well whilst your at it."

Judy knows this is probably going to be the thing that makes Quinn flip and she's right. Quinn is out of the bed in a second and stands in front of her mother with anger on her face. "Don't you fucking talk to me about Beth. You have no fucking right."

"Why not? She's my granddaughter, just like those beautiful girls earlier. She'll be about twelve now I guess?" Judy can see the tears filling Quinn's eyes and knows she's starting to get through to her. "Just think, if I had been a better mother, then maybe Beth would be here with you today."

"Don't." Quinn says harshly. Tears start to come into Quinn's eyes and her hands and arms are shaking as she thinks about what her mother is saying.

"What? Do what? Admit my mistakes? I can do that now. It's been 12 years since I made my first one and that was not helping you when Russell kicked you out. The second when you told me about you and Brittany. I made a multitude of mistakes, but I've had to live with them and it hurts Luce. It fucking hurts." She admits. "I've lived with not having my baby girl in my life because of the decisions I made, and look at you, doing the exact same thing. I bet Willow doesn't even know who you are does she? That photo of the two of you in the hall? Is that the only photo there is? You are wasting your time with your daughters Quinn."

Quinn shakes her head. "I can't go back now."

"You can. Brittany is still here, you still have your daughters in your home, you still have the chance but you need to take it now because from what I've heard from Rachel, Brittany will go. She will take those babies and will go if you don't buck your ideas up. Do you want that to happen Quinn?"

"I'm not good for them." She admits.

Judy shrugs. "Not like this no, but the girl that Rachel talked about, is perfect for them. Isabella loves you Quinn. Willow needs the chance to know you."

"I'm a horrible mother."

"I'm not going to say differently. Quinn I can't believe you. You have had everything thrown at you, a baby at 16, shitty parents, finding out you were gay, changing from Yale to NYU. Why is this the thing to send you into depression? You have a beautiful baby girl who needs her mother. She doesn't have any idea what she's done and I think you don't understand what she's done."

"I don't feel anything for her mom. It doesn't feel like she's mine." This hurts Judy deeply because it must be hard for Quinn to admit this.

"She's yours Quinn. Oh my god, that little girl is yours. All you have to do is look at her. What about Isabella?"

Quinn looks up at her mother, knowing what she was asking and Quinn was starting to see that her mother was struggling more getting why she couldn't connect to Willow but was fine with Isabella who wasn't even hers biologically. "I'm struggling to be a mother. It doesn't matter if it's Bella or Willow, I can't do it."

Judy nods. "Yes you can. It's going to take time, but you need to wash at least first. You stink Luce, secondly, you need to hold your baby girls and let them learn to love you." Quinn looks away and collapses onto the bed, her head falling into her hands.

"I'm going to kill Rachel for this. I can't believe she would do this to me."

"Do what? Try to fix your relationship with not only your wife and daughters but your mother? Yeah, what a bitch." Quinn looks up and Judy can see the start of a smile and knows they are starting to get somewhere. "Look, yeah maybe she shouldn't have rang me, but you can't moan at her for trying to help. Now, you, please go shower. I will clean up this tip. Go!"

Quinn gets off the bed and makes her way towards the en-suite, leaving Judy to clean up the mess in the room.

_4 Hours Later_

After hours of talking, Quinn was now cuddled into her mom's embrace and was trying into her arms as she struggles to cope with everything they have talked to. They still haven't got down to the crux of the matter, but Quinn was crying and apparently that's more than she's done in the last 4 months.

She pulls away and wipes her tears and Judy can see her start to go back into herself. Judy grabs hold of her daughter and hugs her again, holding her tight to her so she doesn't close back up.

"I am so proud of you Lucy. You have done so well, you have done all of this on your own, and this fall, you can overcome it. I will help you overcome this."

* * *

_2 Days Later_

Judy smiles over at Quinn. They had the whole house to themselves, Brittany had taken the girls on a trip back home to Lima for a few days, leaving Quinn to sort herself out with the help of Judy. "Mom. Why are you doing this? You're helping me solve my relationship with a woman."

Judy nods, knowing where Quinn was coming from. "I know what I'm doing Quinn. I'm not the same person I was ten years ago. I have grown up, like you have. Plus I watched every lesbian show on tivo to get used to it."

Quinn chuckles and plays with her fingers as she tries to calm her nerves.

"What about dad and Dylan?"

"Dylan knows I'm here. She also knows that, look Quinn, I may not understand your relationship with Brittany, but I support it. You make a beautiful young couple and you have given me the grandchildren I thought I may not get."

Quinn looks up hopeful. "And Dylan."

"I think you will have a chance to patch up your relationship with your sister. She divorced Kevin and has been dating this boy called Hunter. Let's just say, you and Brittany are normal in comparison."

Quinn chuckles when her mother grimaces at the thought of her eldest daughters love interest. "And your father... Quinn you are better off without him. I know you want his support, but he doesn't even give it to Dylan anymore and I haven't seen or talked to the man in 6 years."

Quinn shakes her head. "I don't need his support. I just... I need yours, I need Dylan's. He stopped being my father a long time ago."

"I'm glad because he doesn't deserve you in his life Quinnie." Quinn smiles and looks back down at her hands.

"Tell me about you and Brittany. I wanna know more about the girl who is married to my daughter." Quinn's smile brightens as she thinks about her wife.

"You remember her from when we were younger?" She asks quietly.

"She was always after that other girl, the Latina right?"

Quinn chuckles, realizing that Rachel hasn't told her about her and Santana. "Santana. Yeah she was, but Santana is actually married to Rachel now. They got together nearly a year before me and Britt did."

Judy looks up in shock and rolls her eyes. "Why didn't Rachel tell me? It would have made it much easier trying to explain who she was."

Quinn lets out a giggle which is music to Judy's heart. "Coz it's Rach. San and Britt broke up and San fell really hard for Rachel. Ray was depressed, probably as bad as me, and I know she came very close to doing some unspeakable things. San saved her." She sighs. "She brought her out of that dark place and they're together now, still strong and with 3 kids. When San and Rach got together, me and Britt started getting closer. San and Rach got married just after college, and at the insistence of them, I proposed to Brittany the night of their wedding."

"My little romantic daughter." Quinn nods and smiles slightly.

"I love her mom. I love her so much and I love our girls but I can't... I can't do this anymore. I'm not strong enough. I failed one daughter and now I'm going to fail the other two."

"You did not fail Beth, Quinn. You gave her her life and you gave her to someone who loves her like her own but who has also given you the chance to be apart of her life. That is something very special."

"I know."

* * *

_1 Week Later_

Quinn sighs and straightens her top as she looks at herself in the mirror. There was a light in her eyes that wasn't there before, she was clean and she was ready to get her life back into gear.

Walking down the stairs she hears Brittany and Bella giggling in the living room and she makes her way inside. It's Willow who sees her first, her babbling and clapping hands make the other two look over at where Quinn stands.

Quinn smiles and Brittany gets up off the floor, making sure that Bella and Willow were safe and walks over to her wife, looking into her eyes and letting out a smile when she sees the familiar shine in them.

"Quinnie?" Brittany asks in shock.

"Hey beautiful" She whisper back.

"Are you back?" Quinn steps forward and connects their lips, moaning into her wife's mouth and wrapping her arms around her.

"God I love you Britt. I am so sorry for everything I did. I was so far gone and I can't thank you enough for waiting until I came back. I love you baby."

Brittany kisses her again and holds onto her tightly. "I love you. I love you. Thank you for coming home. I can't... I can't do this without you Quinnie. I can't."

"You won't have to. I will be here baby." Willow lets out a loud noise and they turn to see Bella sat on her knees looking up at her mothers with tears in her eyes. Quinn pulls away from Brittany and walks over to her baby girl, opening her arms and hugging Bella when she jumps into her arms. Kissing the top of her beautiful daughters blonde hair, she holds onto her tighter, her heart breaking when she hears her baby girl sobbing in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Jelly Belly. I'm so sorry. I love you Belly so much. I love you baby girl."

"Love oo mama." Isabella says quickly.

Quinn holds onto her baby tighter before she sees Brittany holding her youngest daughter. A child she has held 5 times since her birth 4 months ago. Isabella steps backward allowing her mom access to Willow. Brittany hands over Willow and the little girl curls up naturally into her mothers arms and Quinn starts to cry even harder.

"Hey Willow. Hey my beautiful girl. Momma's so sorry. I love you Will. I really do love you, no matter how I treated you or your mommy and sister, I love you. So much. So much. C'mere Jelly Belly." She opens her spare arm and Bella runs into it, holding onto her daughters tightly, her life finally back on track thanks to her mother.

* * *

**A/N: what do you think? Please review. I will be trying to get this story posted by the end of the year now. There doesn't seem to be too much interest, so I'm getting it out of the way. **


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: I realise I never wrote the birth of Isabella, Willow & Matteo. This was a mistake which I will hope to add as a flashback for you all sometime before the end of the story. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. **  
_

* * *

_Rachel's birthday_

Eva Lopez walks down the stairs, her thumb in her mouth and her teddy bare in her hand trailing behind her. She stops at the bottom of the stairs when she sees her mothers lying together on the couch, looking exhausted.

At the side of them is a bassinet with baby Mateo in, his tiny body finally asleep after screaming his lungs out for the last 24 hours.

Santana wakes up immediately when she hears someone else in the room. She detangles from Rachel and makes her way over to her baby girl, picking her up and holding her against her body as they walk into the kitchen. She kisses her cheek and smiles when she receives one back.

"Hey baby. What are you doing awake?"

"Matty was quiet. Was worried." The little girl admits.

Santana nods. "He's finally got rid of his cold I think kiddo. There's nothing to be worried about. He'll be back to his good self in no time."

Mateo Alexander Elias Lopez was now 6 months old and until now had no trouble except the first month or so sleeping through the night. Luckily he didn't take after his biological mother, instead he took after his Mami and loved to sleep.

Rachel had the perfect pregnancy. Unlike Santana when she was pregnant, she didn't show, she had no problems rather than morning sickness. It was a dream pregnancy and once Mateo was born, the dream continued.

Rachel and Santana had joked that they had amazing genes, especially after seeing what Brittany and Quinn went through with both of their pregnancies. The birth of Brittany's daughter Isabella was not pain free. She was breach and caused Brittany to have to go into surgery.

Baby Willow was born with not a lot of complications, however Quinn finally hit the brick wall that they were expecting years ago. Her postpartum depression hit them all hard. She struggled to be around both Willow and Isabella but was now out of the worst of it and dotes on her baby girls. Brittany struggled the most during this time. Trying to raise a 3 year old, a 4 month old and cope with a depressed wife was too difficult for the ditsy blonde.

The Fabray's were on the road back to recovery. The person who came to Quinn's rescue was her mother. Rachel had taken the risk and had got in contact with Judy Fabray and asked for her to come to New York, of course at Rachel's expense. She had not seen or talked to her daughter since she left for school many years ago and the knowledge that her daughter was struck with depression after the birth of her 2nd daughter shocked the older woman.

Quinn was angry with Rachel for a while, annoyed that she had gone behind her back but Judy was just what Quinn needed. Quinn's talks with her mother, her love for her daughter grew and she slowly became the person who she was before the birth of Willow.

"Is Grandma coming today?" Lilly asks regarding Shelby and Santana nods.

"Of course she is. Do you know what today is beautiful?" Evie nods, her brunette curls bouncing up and down making Santana smile.

"Mama's burthday?" She says slowly trying to get the words right.

Santana nods. "Well done baby girl. So everyone's going to be here today, including Uncle Puck." Eva throws one arm up in the air and pumps it just like she always done at the sound of Uncle Puck's name.

"Yayyy. Is Izzy and Willow come?"

Santana nods and the young girl smiles brightly, cuddling into her mother as she sits on her lap and eats the cereal in front of her. Eva like Rachel was a morning person, however Lilly could sleep until the sun went down.

Santana smiles when she sees her rested wife come into the room. She looks for Mateo but sees from her position at the table that he is still in his bassinet. "Happy birthday beautiful."

Santana puts Eva in her seat and goes up to kiss her wife hello. Cupping her cheeks she kisses her lips deeply before kissing her nose and then her forehead. Then back to her lips again.

"I love you Rae."

"Thank you baby. I love you too. So much. Hey kiddo. Come give mommy a hug."

Eva stands up in her chair, hugging her mother tightly as Rachel holds onto her youngest daughter tightly.

"I'll be right back Rae. Just going to get your presents and lazy butt up."

Eva points at her mother and her eyes brighten. "You said butt. Mami you said butt. Put a dollar in the jar."

Santana rolls her eyes. Her and Rachel had introduced the swear jar since the girls turned 18 months old and started to pick up words from Santana. "Well my little Sherlock, you said it twice as well."

Eva pouts making Rachel laugh. She leans down and kisses her daughters cheek and tickles her making the younger girl squeal. Rachel holds onto her youngest daughter tightly. She brushes her fingers through her daughters hair. "Happy burthday mama."

"Thank you angel."

"Is Matty OK?" Eva asks.

Rachel nods and lifts her higher on her hip. "I think his cold has finally gone, he slept through the night again like he's always done."

"Happy birthday mama." Lilly says from behind her. Rachel smiles and turns around, bending down to pick up her eldest, holding both of the girls tightly in her arms.

"Thank you princess. I love you two girls so much."

"Love you too."

* * *

_4 Hours Later_

Rachel sits down on the chairs near the side of the house as she watches her extended family play, laugh and talk out on their Upper East side house's garden. She sits and watches as Eva plays with Santana, the older woman chasing after the little girl, picking her up every now and then.

Mateo is being held by Leroy on the swing chair at the bottom of the garden, the little boy awake and almost looking like he's listening to what the older man is saying to his Grandson.

Lilly & Isabella were sitting on the floor with Brittany, making a circle with their bodies as they pass a small ball around, the younger girls letting out giggles every now and then.

Willow was being held by Judy, as she walks around the garden trying to sooth the sobbing baby. It seems that Willow has caught Mateo's cold and was suffering from it.

The thing that makes Rachel smile the most was Emilia and Beth squealing as Puck tickles them both. He was besotted with both girls and they both respected their 'bro'.

Rachel feels a hand on her shoulder and knows immediately who it is. She smiles at Quinn as she sits down next to Rachel. Things has been tough since Rachel went behind Quinn's back and got Judy to come to New York. It was the right choice on Rachel's part, but Quinn struggled to get around the fact Rachel had gone behind her back. It was still a sore point but Quinn was back to her old self and Rachel wasn't going to apologise for that.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Happy birthday Rae."

"Thank you."

Quinn sighs and holds her hand out, palm up which Rachel looks down at with a confused look. "Take it." Rachel holds her hand out, interlacing her fingers with Quinn's. The blonde brings her hands up to her lips and fingers the back of Rachel's hand. "I owe you a lot Rae."

Rachel looks over confused.

"I thought you hated me."

Quinn shakes her head. "I thought I did as well but the truth is, you saved me. By doing what you did, you not only got me back my mother but you also got me to love my daughters again. I can't even begin to thank you for all of that."

"I'm sorry for going behind your back Quinn. Brittany was on her wits end trying to work out what to do. It was the only thing I could think that you needed to sort out."

Quinn nods in agreement, knowing that Rachel is right now. "I know. I can't believe how far I've come though and that's down to you Miss Lopez. Thank you."

"How are things with you and your mother?" She asks carefully not wanting to ruin her friendship with Quinn further.

"Amazing. She loves Willow and Bella and even Britt. She sings your praises as well for bringing her back into my life. I don't think she ever thought she'd get the chance."

"I'm sorry Quinn."

"Shh Rach." She soothes. "Stop beating yourself up. You ddi good. C'mere." Quinn pulls her into a hug and they only stop when a cough from above them stops the hug from continuing. Rachel pulls back and smirks up at her wife, and Quinn quickly reaches her arms up to pull Eva-Rose into her arms. "Hey kiddo." She says happily.

"You happy now Aunt Q?" Eva asks, her words coming out a bit mumbled.

"I am baby. Thanks to your mommies." She looks over at Rachel and smiles. Her smile widens further when Santana walks over and takes a seat on Rachel's lap when the smaller girl pulls her onto it. Kissing Santana's neck and then using her teeth to pull her earlobe, Quinn blanches at the two of them. "Get a room you two." She complains.

Santana chuckles. " We will in a few hours. Shel is taking the girls for us for tonight and Leroy is taking Matty."

"You looking forward to being with Grandma?" Quinn asks her god daughter. Eva nods her head, her eyes lighting up in excitement just like Santana's do.

"You had a good birthday baby?"

Rachel nods looking lovingly at Santana. "Amazing. Utterly amazing. Thank you for this baby girl."

"Anytime."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I've included quite a few chapters together here as I'm looking to get this story out of the way by the new year. I've decided to leave the extra chapters that I was to include and maybe just put them in one at the end in one shots or something if I feel like writing it. **

* * *

_2 Months Later_

Santana curls up into Rachel's body, her head resting on her chest and Rachel rests her lips on the top of her head. Quinn and Brittany are opposite them, Quinn curled up in Brittany's lap, their relationship going so strong since Quinn overcame her depression.

"Can you believe it's been 10 years since we graduated?"

"I know. I can't believe how far we've come." Brittany asks.

"6 kids between us." Quinn states.

"Oh god. That's true. We're old."

"We've been old for years baby." Rachel exclaims softly.

Quinn smiles. "Did you two get the 10 year reunion letter through the post?"

"Yeah. Someone doesn't want to go, because it'll... 'bring up bad memories'."

Brittany smiles and claps slightly. "Come on San. It'll be fun. You can rub your awesomeness in their face."

Quinn nods in agreement. "My girl tells the truth. Why don't you wanna go?"

"We left them all behind when we went for a reason Q. Other than Kurt, Blaine and Puck the others were horrible when me and Rach came out. They haven't bothered to stay in contact so why should we go back. It'll just be awkward."

"What happened to the San who didn't care what people think?" Santana sighs and looks up to the woman whose cuddling her tightly to her side.

"I don't care. I do care about you two and Rae being hurt though. That's more important to me than anything."

"I love you baby. I want to go." Rachel begs.

"Okay. We'll go. I'll book the tickets tomorrow."

Brittany and Quinn look at each other before making a dual whip sounds. Santana turns and glares at them before snuggling back into her wife's side. "I hate you all" She admits.

"I hate you all."

_The Reunion _

Santana walks through the hallway of her old High School. Holding tightly onto her hand is her wife, who is holding her head up high and a bright smile on her face. Santana however looks worried. She has no idea what they are going to face in the gym and if anyone hurt her wife, she would have to go all lawyer Santana on them.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home to the girls and Matty?"

Rachel stops and stands in front of her wife of almost 6 years. She puts her hands on her waist and leans on tiptoes to kiss her lips. "I'm right where I wanna be. I get to do my favourite thing and show off my beautiful, smart, amazing wife. Now stop pouting and lets go face the music."

Santana nods and quickly kisses her lips, taking her hand and together they walk into the gym. They are lucky and as soon as they walk in, they notice Puck, Kurt, Brittany and Quinn standing by the punch bowl.

Rachel tugs on Santana's hand and they walk to their friends, ignoring everyone else in the room. "Hey pretty ladies. It's good to see you here." Over the last few years since Puck moved they have seen him a little less but he was still in their lives.

"How's she doing Rae?"

Rachel chuckles and brings their entwined hands up to her lips to kiss Santana's. "Nervous, I can feel her shaking."

"She is here you know?"

"Duh San. Of course your here."

"You look amazing you two. Who dressed you tonight?"

Santana and Rachel laugh. "An amazing designer friend of ours. Name is Mr Anderson, you may know him."

Kurt & Blaine had got married just before Santana and Rachel, Kurt taking his husbands name when he designs and when he was on stage he sticks with Hummel. "He is brilliant. Why are you nervous?"

"She's scared of what people will say." Brittany explains.

"Your kidding me?"

"She is. I'm scared that her, Quinn or Rae will get hurt."

"Oh my god. You came?"

They all turn to look at Mercedes slowly, not knowing what to expect. When Santana and Rachel got together, Mercedes took it upon herself to try and break them up as she was sure Santana was only in it to hurt Rachel. Her intentions were honourable but she hurt both Santana and Rachel.

"Hi 'Cedes. How are you?" Quinn asks happily.

"Q..." Santana begins.

"San, it's been over 10 years. Let it go." Santana nods and wraps her arms over the top of Rachel as the smaller girl puts her back flush against her front. They stand united against Mercedes or whoever else could be against them tonight.

"You all look happy. I obviously see you in the papers Rach, you too Kurt."

Kurt smiles at his ex-best friend. "Thanks. What about yourself?"

"I'm married. I have a little boy Nicholas as well."

"Oh my god. How old?"

"He's two. What about yourself? Did you and Blaine have babies?" She asks, getting more comfortable with them.

"Fraternal twins. Ellis & Amelia."

"What about the rest of you?" Santana sighs, knowing Rachel can't help but talk about her babies.

"We have 3. Twin girls, Eva-Rose & Lilly. Then our baby boy Mateo."

"Me and Qunnie have two girls Willow & Isabella."

Quinn walks towards the restaurant so happy that she decided to bring Rachel along to this event. She was nervous and the one thing she didn't want her sister doing was insulting her wife. Rachel walks in step behind Quinn and ploughs into her when the taller girl stops.

"Quinn do you see her?"

Quinn nods, takes a deep breath and walks in the direction of her sister. "Oh my god. Lucy?" Dylan is out of her seat and wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck quickly. "Look at you. You're all grown up. I can't believe it's been so long."

"Yeah, me neither. Dylan this is my best friend, Rachel Lopez. Rae, this is my sister Dylan."

"Lovely to meet you Dylan."

"You seem so familiar?"

"She's a Broadway star. You would have seen her on TV and in magazines. She's a bit of a hot shot." Rachel blushes and Dylan nods.

"Mom told me you have two little girls now? Have you got a photo?" Quinn nods and dishes her purse out of her bag and gets a picture of Brittany, Beth, Isabella and Willow that she keeps in there. It was taken a few weeks ago and was her pride and joy in one photo. Handing it over to her sister she smiles.

"So which two are yours?" Quinn swallows hard knowing Dylan's reaction to Beth when she was younger wasn't very good.

"All three of them."

"I... You have three kids then?" Dylan asks.

"That's Beth. She's the baby I had in High School."

Rachel keeps an eye on Dylan waiting for a bad reaction. She was here to protect Quinn. "Oh my god. She looks just like you. Wait, I thought you gave her up for adoption."

Quinn nods and smiles. "I did. Rachel's mother adopted her and due to that Beth has been in my life for the last 10 years or so. She is amazing, such a smart little girl it's unbelievable."

"Wow. So what are the other two called?"

"The 4 year old is Isabella and the baby is Willow."

"And that's Brittany? Your wife right? Wasn't she the girl that everyone used to tease because..."

"Do not finish that sentence!" Rachel warns.

Dylan blushes. "I'm sorry."

Quinn shakes her head. "Britt is one of the smartest people you will meet in your life. She has run her business for the last ten years, completely on her own with no need of any financial backing. She is good with numbers, she is amazing with people, she just struggled with words back in high school."

"I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't mean any harm."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. She's so smart though, smarter than anyone I've ever met."

* * *

_5 Months Later_

_Willows 1__st__Birthday_

Quinn watches as Bella directs Willow around the house, the baby just starting to walk and to Quinn it was the most beautiful sight in the world and the video camera she has in her hand is capturing it. Today was Willow's 1st birthday.

She feels a pair of long arms wrap around her waist and a kiss pressed against her neck and leans back into the arms of her wife, the most amazing woman on the planet in her eyes for dealing with Quinn this last year.

"Hey beautiful." Brittany continues to kiss her neck, making Quinn groan. "Britt honey, you've gotta stop that. Our girls are only over there."

Brittany pouts. "You're no fun."

Quinn chuckles and continues to watch their babies play together. "I know you said if I apologized again you would kill me, but, thank you for everything this last year Brittany. You have been my rock, the reason why I am here today and why I have this amazing supportive family is down to you and I love you more and more each day."

* * *

_2 Months Later_

_Santana's 30__th_

"Hola mija."

Santana's head snaps up from her chair in her Editor in Chief office. She smiles brightly when she sees her father stood there, a bright smile on his handsome face, half his body poking into her office. "Papi? Come in. Come in."

Santana wraps her arms around her father, accepting the kisses he plants on her cheeks. When Emilia turned 18, Malikhi and Maria moved to New York, however as they got older, now Emilia was 26 and was getting married herself they had moved to Long Island, to work in a quieter hospital in a quieter area now all of their children were in their early thirty's, late twenties.

"Lets have a look at you."

Santana giggles. "You saw me like 2 months ago Papi."

"Too long in my eyes. You look beautiful 'Tana. How's my nuera?"

Santana smiles at the mention of her wife. "She's good. Now the girls and Matty are older, she's loving being back on the stage, getting back into films and stuff."

"The kids OK?" He asks.

"Amazing. Matty is nearly 2, he's so smart. Like genius level. Evie is a terror. Trying everything to be like me when I was a kid I think."

"Poor you."

Santana laughs. "Very funny. Lilly is a 7 year old in a 15 year old body. She is so grown up, she's the only one that can really get Eva to stop acting like a diva. She's just like Rae."

"I'm so proud of you for all you've done 'Tana."

"What are you doing down here? Is mom with you?"

"She's got another shift this afternoon, and I think Rachel would have killed us if one of us didn't come early in the morning."

Santana smirks. "You know what she's planning?" She ask sneakily, knowing she'll get nothing out of her father anyway.

"I do and I will not tell you. I'm more scared of your wife than I am of you Santana Marie."

She pouts. "She's told everyone but me."

He chuckles. "I think that's the point of a surprise party San. I just wanted to come see you first."

"I've been banned from my house till 6pm tonight. Did she tell you that?"

"Stop complaining Santana. You're getting a good party for your 30th."

She smiles and nods. "Yeah, was meaning to ask about that. Where's my presents Papi?"

He laughs loudly. "Your mother has them. I'm not trusted. Come here mija. Happy Birthday preciosa."

Santana holds onto her father tightly, knowing how lucky she is to have him in her life after the poor job he did when they were much younger.

"Is Emi coming?" 26 year old Emilia changed from the 13 year old moody teenager she once was. Now, a big shot lawyer and engaged to be married, the girl was not only a sister to Santana but one of her best friends. As she grew up seeing her sister and Rachel together, she was the person who Santana went to when her and Rachel got in arguments, which meant she was on the phone at least once a week.

"Of course she is. We finally get to meet this Benjamin she's sleeping with."

Santana chuckles and shakes her head. "That's her fiancee Papi."

"Did he ask permission? Did we get to meet him before he proposed to my baby? No. Therefore he's not her fiancee." She rolls her eyes at her father's protectiveness.

"I've met him Papi. He's a lovely man and is perfect for Emi."

"She's in complete control of him then?" He raises his eyebrow and she laughs.

"It's Emilia. Of course she is."

"I better get going and help the daughter in law. I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too Papi." Malikhi walks out the room leaving Santana in her office with a smile on her face.

* * *

_Later On In The Day_

Santana walks up to the home she shares with her wife and children. At 4pm a dress arrived at her office and she was told to get into it and to come home for 6pm on the dot. Her boss turned up 5 minutes later with a smile and a note he doesn't want to see her in the office past 5:30.

The front door flies open and out comes her younger sister, jumping into her arms and hugging her tightly. She returns the hug and smiles up at the taller version of herself.

"Happy Birthday Satan." Emilia says with a smirk.

"Hey kiddo. It's good to see you again. What are you doing here?" Santana looks mocked shocked at the sight of her sister hugging her tightly.

Emilia nods and runs a hand through her long hair. "Your wife is fucking crazy, you do realize that right?"

"Hell yeah. She's crazy but that's what I love about her. This surprise party seems to have made her even worse."

"You know?"

"Of course I bloody know. She made the mistake of telling my mini me." Santana says with a proud smirk.

"Telling a 7 year old. Smart."

Santana pokes her baby sister in the belly. "No 'smart' jokes about my girl Emi. So how's this going down?"

"The usual. You go in, lights go on, everyone shouts surprise. Not much else. I was sent out to keep you distracted whilst they deal with a punch emergency. "

"Lets go into the crazy house."

_2 Hours Later_

Santana sits on her couch, Mateo cuddled into her as they watch everyone else laugh and enjoy her birthday. Suddenly another body sits down next to her and cuddles up on the other side and she smiles down at her eldest, kissing the top of her head as the three of them relax on the couch.

"What are you three doing?"

Santana looks up at her wife and pouts. "Tired baby, need cuddles."

Rachel sighs and bends down to pick up Mateo before taking his place in Santana's arms. "Where's Evie?"

"Our girl is keeping this party going for us."

She nods her head to the side and shows Evie entertaining Brittany, Shelby, Leroy and Malikhi. "Our girl is awesome."

Santana looks down when she feels a hand on her leg and smiles when she sees Willow by her feet looking like she wants a hug. Lilly is the one who bends down and picks up Willow, sitting her on her lap, letting the blonde curl into her Aunts.

"How many more are we going to get?"

"Evie will be here as soon as she realises she is missing out on cuddles."

Rachel chuckles. "Just like her Mami."

"Izzy will be over in 5 minutes and then Brittany will venture over. Emilia won't be far..."

She stops when she feels another body sit on the couch and smiles over at her baby sister who has Izzy in her arms and as they suspected Brittany tries to cuddle onto the end with Rachel.

They stay there for a while, cuddling each other when they see Leroy, Shelby, Quinn and Eva stood there, their hands on their hips as they glare at the lot on the couch.

"Heya."

Eva steps forward, reminding Santana of Rachel at that moment. Her eyes widen and she looks with anger covering her face.

"We spent hours organizing this party and lot of you just crash on the couch after 5 minutes."

"I'm tired baby girl. I'm sorry. Plus it's nearly 10. I think you all should be in bed soon."

"Ugh I give up." Eva says pouting and walks around reenacting a perfect Rachel Berry storm out.

"Why do we always say that Eva is more like me? That was a perfect version of your storm outs."

Rachel glares at her wife. "Oi you. Do you wanna sleep on the couch on your birthday?"

"I love you Tiny. So much. Thank you for doing this for me."

"Happy 30th birthday beautiful."

* * *

_Later That Night_

Santana lies naked on the bed she's shared with her wife for almost 7 years. Santana holds the smaller woman tight against her body, her mouth lying against her shoulder kissing it every now and then. "You have given me so much Rachel. More than I could have ever have hoped for. I love you more than I can possibly ever tell you."

Rachel looks up suspiciously. "What have you done wrong?"

Santana chuckles. "Nothing. I just love you so fucking much and tonight with my family and friends. I wouldn't have that if it wasn't for you. I don't think my parents would have been around if it wasn't for you."

"I didn't do anything San. You had the strength to give them that ultimatum."

Rachel smiles. "Rachel. I could have never have done that if I didn't see a future for me, you and Emilia. I was so sure that I would be able to provide for Emi that I would have done anything to keep her safe even if it meant adopting her."

"She's become an amazing young woman Santana. You played a huge part in raising her."

"So did you Rae." She says softly. She watches as Rachel chews on her bottom lip.

"San. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Tiny."

"Do you want another baby?" Santana lifts up onto her elbow and looks down at her wife, who looks a little scared of the question she's just asked.

"Do you want one?" Rachel nods shyly and Santana smiles, bringing her lips to Rachel's and kissing her as passionately as she can. "Matty is getting older. I know he's only 2 but, It would be awesome to have another baby right now. Who would...?"

"I... I would if that's okay. I..."

"Tiny, it's me. You have no need to ever be nervous. C'mere."

Santana holds her tightly in her arms and unconsciously rests her hand on Rachel's stomach making the smaller girl smile.

"I didn't know how to ask. I loved being pregnant with Matty. It was amazing and I can't wait to do it again."

Santana smirks. "Well lets get it started tomorrow."

Rachel's eyes widen, not quite expecting her wife to be up for this that quickly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Santana?"

"Hey, I was all up for having Eva & Lilly."

Rachel raises her eyebrow. "Mateo took me a few years to get you to consider it."

"We're in an amazing place now financially. You are finishing your contract and I can take more hours off at the magazine now Oliver has been hired." Oliver was a good friend of both Rachel and Santana's. He had worked under Santana for years and him and his husband Ben were great friends and perfect babysitters to their kids as they loved them but could never deal with kids themselves they were besotted by the twins and Mateo.

Oliver was hired at Santana's instance last year to work as Vice Editor in Chief of the magazine to take the work load from Santana. Together they have gotten the magazine even more sponsors and advertisements.

"It sounds perfect. We're going to be parents again."

"Yeah we are."

* * *

**Only A Few more to come. Please review. **


	29. Chapter 29

**_Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. It really means a lot. Please review for this chapter. Thank you again. _**

* * *

_Rachel's 30_

Rachel sits down opposite her mother at Quinn's restaurant and smiles over at the older woman. Their relationship was better than Rachel could have ever have hoped for and their past has only helped them solidify what they have now.

"I still can't believe my baby girl is 30. God this is depressing me."

Rachel laughs and takes a drink from her glass of wine. "I knew you would react like this, but you haven't yet beaten daddy's reaction."

"Oh god, what did Leroy do?"

"He cried down the phone for an hour. I ended up giving the phone with Mateo to play with whilst I showered and he didn't know any different."

Shelby laughs. "It means we're actually old."

"You didn't say this on my 20th birthday mom."

Shelby glares at her eldest, making the shorter girl chuckle. "So how are my little baby grandchildren? It's been too long since I've seen them now."

"You saw them last week mom. They're good. The girls are terrors like you would expect, and Mateo is my delightful little angel."

"You are going to struggle with those girls when they're older." Rachel groans and nods.

"God, don't I know it. They know just how to play me and Tana off against each other. We either end up making out or arguing but it means the girls have gotten off scott free."

Shelby smirks. "That's my girls."

Rachel smiles over at her mother, especially as she talks about her granddaughters. She really loves those girls. "I want to tell you something. I need you to keep it a secret. Even Santana can't know I've told you but... I can't keep it a secret."

Shelby nods leans forward over the table. "Go ahead. I'm intrigued."

Rachel smiles and takes a deep dramatic breath. "I'm pregnant. I found out last night. I think it's about a month along." Shelby's mouth drops open in shock, and her eyes widen just as dramatically as her daughter.

"Oh my god. You and... you're having another baby. Oh god Ray, that is amazing. I'm so proud of you sweetheart. Wait, should you be telling people this early?"

Rachel shakes her head. "No and that's why I need you to keep it a secret."

"Of course babygirl. What do you want this time? I can't believe your wanting another baby after telling me your girls are terrors."

Rachel smiles proudly. "They're my babies. If this one turned out anything like one of them, I will be very lucky."

"That you will."

Shelby looks away and Rachel sees her wiping a tear away.

"What's wrong mom?"

Shelby sighs and looks down at her hands. "I can't believe I nearly missed this. If I hadn't have come to you that day, I wouldn't have any of this. Thank you Ray, for letting me back into your life." Rachel leans across the table and takes her mothers hand into her own and tightens her grasp.

"Momma, I don't think me and San would be here today if it wasn't for you. You have been my rock for the last 13 years and I love that you are apart of my life. How's Beth doing at High School?"

Shelby lets out another groan at the mention of her youngest daughter. "She's got to the stage of Puck and Quinn combined at school now. Even sending her to look after her well sisters does nothing anymore."

Rachel laughs. "She'll grow out of it. Look at Noah & Quinn now, both have amazing jobs, and great families."

"One just went to juvi a few hundred times, the other got pregnant in high school, turned into a punk and flipped out at me for having Beth."

"Momma. Shh. Beth isn't Quinn or Noah. It's nurture over nature, and you raised her. She's got your genes if you think about it and she'll turn out as amazing as me."

Shelby smirks over at her eldest.

"I don't know which is more terrifying."

Rachel just rolls her eyes and smiles back at her mother. "Very funny. Send her over to me and San. Willow and Bella are sweethearts compared to Lilly & Eva on sugar, I'll get her to sort them out. Plus it'll be lovely to spend some time with her."

"Expect her within the week."

Rachel smiles and finishes her drink. "How's it going with the wife then baby girl?"

"Amazing. I can't believe we've been together 14 years nearly. It seems like yesterday she saved me that day at school."

"Have the papers laid off you a little bit after the film?"

Rachel nods. She had just stared in one of the biggest musicals of the last twenty years and the whole world was interested in the golden couple as they called Santana and Rachel mainly due to the fact that same sex marriage was nearly legal in most states. They had done a photo shoot at the desire of Rachel's agent, but that had just added fuel to the fire and they could barely get a moment free.

"Finally. San was getting really stressed. Her whole job is the print industry and those same people she works with were printing shit about us two. It was getting horrible when the girls and Matty couldn't even go to school. I'm so glad it's died down. No more publicity for my movies I think now. Hows the show mom?"

Rachel and Shelby had worked together before Mateo was born on a show. Shelby played her mother and the whole world love the chemistry between the real mother and daughter. When Rachel left to have Mateo, Shelby left as well, but stayed working on the show behind the scenes as creative director. She finally got her dream of working on stage, and what better than opposite her baby girl.

"It's good. I loved the opportunity when you were working on the show with me, but I think I definitely prefer this side of the business. I get to train the next me and you, of course they'll never be as good." Rachel chuckles and brushes her hair back from her face.

"Of course not. We were awesome."

Shelby nods and smiles. "I need to tell you something as well Rach. Something... I've met someone."

Rachel looks at her mother in shock. She knows Shelby has gone on dates over the last 13 years but nothing seems to come of them as neither Rachel or Beth has met any of them.

"I'm sorry. That was blunt."

Rachel laughs. "Oh god Mom. Whats his name? It is a he right? We bunch of lesbians haven't changed your opinion have we? Is he cute? Oooh can me and Bethy meet him?"

Shelby holds her hand up to stop Rachel's little rant of questions.

"So many questions Rae. Yes he's a he. I'm afraid I like men. His name is Alex. He's... He's very handsome and yes. I would love if I could bring him to your party tonight?"

"Wow. I'm so, mom I'm so proud of you. I always knew you were waiting for the right one."

Shelby blushes. "I think he is Rae. He is a Graphic Designer. He works mainly from home. He's divorced, and has a 25 year old son. He knows all about the crazy family and how this strange family tree works out and he seems quite... god I think I love him Rach. I know this is probably not appropriate to talk to my daughter with, but"

Rachel smiles softly. "Aww mom. Look at you, you're blushing. I would love to meet him tonight. So will Santana. You do realise the teasing you're going to get off her?"

Shelby laughs and nods. "I've already prepared for her reaction. I think even San will get along with him. I'm so worried about introducing him to Beth. How do you tell a 14 year old that you're seeing someone new?"

"She's 14 Mom. A genius 14 year old at that. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised she's already worked it out."

"I don't even know how to bring it up. Should I introduce him and then tell her or tell her before and then introduce them?"

Rachel sighs.

"Tell her before. If you want I can be there as well."

"Yes please." She replies with a nod.

* * *

_Later That Afternoon _

"Hey mom."

Beth walks in the living room and drops her bag on the couch and smiles when she sees her older sister sat on the seat opposite.

"Rae. It's so good to see you. Happy Birthday."

Beth hugs the older woman and Rachel kisses the top of her head.

"Thank you kiddo."

"Why am I feeling mom wants to talk to me and you've been brought in as an extra measure to sweeten me up?"

"This girl is too bright for her own good." Rachel wraps her arm around the smaller girl. She was very lucky as Beth grew up. The girl looked up to older sister and Rachel was the one to tell her the truth about Quinn and Puck at Shelby's assistance.

"Beth. Sweetheart. For the past few months, I have been seeing someone."

Beth looks up at her mother with a smile on her face, reminding Shelby of Quinn straight away. "Oh. What's his name?"

"Alex."

"Does he work?" Shelby nods and smiles over at her daughter.

"He's a Graphic Designer. I want to see if you would be willing to meet him tonight at Rae's birthday party."

Beth shrugs. "Yeah sure. Sounds good."

* * *

Santana walks around the hospital room with the beautiful bundle in her arms. Madeline Olivia Savannah Lopez. Her gorgeous wife was resting in the bed after the 16 hour birth, but this little girl, was so worth everything they have been through in the last 9 months, with Rachel being on bed rest the last 2.

Santana looks down into the beautiful brunettes eyes and smiles down at her little girl. Like Mateo did at this age, he looked more like Santana with the tanned complexion and the almost black eyes but the cheek bones, the smile and a slightly demure version of Rachel's nose. She lifts her spare hand up and runs her fingers down her nose making the girl squirm in her arms but doesn't look too upset about it.

"Hey my beautiful baby girl. I'm so happy to finally meet you. You precosia, are so blessed." She says with a bright happy smile. "See that woman in the bed over there, that's your mommy, the most amazing and beautiful woman in the whole wide world. She's the reason you are here today baby girl. Now, despite that, she already has your sisters on her side, so me and you girl, we're going to have to stick together. You get me beautiful?" She asks softly.

Madeline gurgles in response and Santana leans down and kisses her on the top of the head.

"Despicable Santana Marie Lopez." Santana turns around and sees her wife trying to sit up in bed, and flashes her one of her brightest smiles as she notices how beautiful Rachel looks.

Santana winks and lets out a small chuckle. "Gotta keep it real. How are you feeling beautiful?"

Santana walks over to her wife and leans down to kiss her softly. "Sore, and I slept so well. Have you been to sleep yet Tana?" Santana just shrugs and hands over Madeline to her mother, after kissing both of her girls on their foreheads and sits down on the chair. "San... look at her."

"Absolutely beautiful. Just like our other three babies." Rachel smiles up at her wife, making Santana's heart warm.

"Four beautiful perfect healthy babies." She says in awe. "This is... thank you for everything Santana. You have given me all of this. I love you so much. "

"Well that's good, coz I love you too beautiful. So four kids, is this it now?" Rachel chuckles and nods her head, thinking about the sixteen hour birth she just went through.

"I'm done. I don't know about you. It's going to be hard enough with four children under ten."

"We can do it though." Santana admits.

"Yeah we can. God San, she is..."

"Perfect. Just like you are. So now we've got three Jews and three Latino's running around. We're even." Rachel chuckles and runs her fingers over Madeline's wide awake face.

"Has she slept yet?"

Santana shakes her head. "She seems as inquisitive as her mother. Every sound and sight she's been taking them all in."

"Oh god, this doesn't bode well. Think we'll be using our babysitters a lot more this time."

Santana smiles. "I don't think we'll have a problem with all the texts I've been getting." she admits.

* * *

Santana rocks 1 year old Madeline in her arms as the girl keeps screaming her head off. Santana suddenly tumbles but manages to get her feet just in time so she doesn't drop her daughter, but lets out a load of expletives when she sees Matteo has left his toys out again.

"I'm going to murder your brother Madeline. God this house is too small for 6 of us isn't it baby. Come on sweetie, please stop crying." She lifts Madeline a bit higher so her head was resting on her chest and begins to softly sing any song that comes to her mind, smiling as Madeline starts to calm down.

"A mash up of I Kissed A Girl and It Girl. Really Santana?"

Santana turns around and grimaces when she remembers Madeline's mood. As she turns however she falls over another toy and decides just to take a seat. "You look stressed."

"She is so upset and I can't work out." She complains and Quinn holds out her arms.

"Come to your Auntie Q baby girl."

Santana hands over the girl happily and Madeline immediately snuggles into Quinn's arms and begins to quieten. "Thanks Mads."

"She could sense your frustration San. Don't take offence."

"How do you think Ray's going to take it if I ask to move?"

Quinn looks up in shock and her eyes widen. "Move?" She asks slowly, making sure that Santana is saying what she thinks she's saying before she flips.

Santana realises what she's asking and shakes her head. "All of us move. This house is too small for 6 people Q. I've just nearly broke my foot twice due to Matt's toys."

Quinn breathes a sigh of relief. "Teach your son to tidy up after himself."

"Easier said than done believe me."

Rachel comes into the room, singing quietly and smiles when she sees Madeline finally asleep in Quinn's arms. "I'm seriously going to consider hiring you as Maddy's nanny soon Quinn."

"Hell nah. I have my own babies to contend to."

"Rae we need a new house."

Rachel looks at her wife in shock and puts her hands on her hips as she smirks at her wife. "And pray tell, why do we need a new house? This is the house that was perfect for us."

"That was before Matty & Maddie came along. The girls have to share a room, Mateo is as messy as I was at his age and poor Maddy here keeps getting me landing on her when I fall over his crap."

Rachel nods and turns around. "Okay. I'll call the real estate agent."

Santana's eyes widen in shock.

"Excuse me? What?"

Rachel just nods again. "You're right. We should find a bigger place. Do you want to ring Clare or should I?"

"Why are you not complaining? Whats in this for you?" Rachel sighs and shakes her head.

"I may have been waiting for you to ask this so I didn't look like a diva."

Santana lets out a loud laugh and looks over to Quinn who glares at her for nearly waking the nearly sleeping baby. "Baby, who ever said you weren't manipulative was lying."

"I believe that was you Sanny."

"I was lying. How you still manage to make all of this adorable I'll never know."

Santana wraps her arms around her wife's neck and kisses her softly. "Just because I've got the baby doesn't mean you two can start macking." Quinn admits.

* * *

Quinn looks down at her little boy and smiles at him. Her baby boy. He flickers open his eyes and she smiles when she sees he has the same eyes as she does, not the piercing blue that Isabella has or the dark chocolate brown that Willow has, he has her eyes completely and as Brittany gave birth to him, this was impressive.

They had worked tirelessly to get a donor who looked like Quinn, well when she said they, Rachel and Brittany had worked very hard to get a donor who had some features just like Quinn. She was impressed at this little boy, looked just like her, and just like Brittany.

"Hey Caleb. My little boy. You are so handsome, I can see your going be a little heartbreaker like your sisters already are. Mommy went a bit poorly when your sister was born, but I promise you now I won't again. I love you son."

"Quinnie. He OK?"

Quinn turns around and looks at her wife and nods. "He's perfect Britt. You did such an amazing job."

"Yeah?" Brittany breathes.

Quinn nods and brings Caleb closer to his mother. "Oh Q. Look at him. He's perfect."

Quinn shrugs. "He's ours. Of course he is."

She hands him over to Brittany and turns her head when she hears a knock at the door. The door opens and Judy Fabray pops her head through the door. Since the birth of Willow 4 years ago, Judy had been a big part of the girls lives, even moving to a house just outside of New York near where Shelby lived so she could be closer to her granddaughters and now grandson.

Judy whispers. "Hey. Can two little girls come see their baby brother? I've tried to hold them off as long as I can."

Quinn turns to Brittany whose eyes light up when she can see two blonde heads trying to peek into the room. They both nod and Judy opens the door wider and Willow and Isabella come running into the room. "Mama."

"Mommy. Baby here?"

Quinn bends down and picks up her baby girl and holds her on her hip. Willow had no idea of what happened after her birth, and in Quinn's mind she doesn't need to know. Their bond was very strong now, Willow loved both of her mothers equally but Bella always went to Brittany and Willow to Quinn. Willow looked a lot like Quinn with the high cheekbones, the smile and her hair however her eyes were those of her donors and looking more like Santana & Rachel's eyes than the blonde girls.

"Hey girlies."

She strokes her fingers through Isabella's long blonde hair. The 7 year old now looked just like Brittany. She was as bubbly at Brittany however picked up Brittany's smarts with people, and the donors actual smarts. She was breezing through school and even Quinn sometimes struggled to help the little girl with her homework.

"Low. Bella. Meet your baby brother. Caleb."

They both look up at the mention of the boys name and smile. Brittany brings the bundle down so both girls can get a look at him. "He's wrinkly."

Quinn smiles softly. "Just like you were at that age sweetheart."

Isabella shakes her head. "Nu uh."

"Uh huh. You were very wrinkly madam."

"What about Willow?"

"Oh yeah. This one as well."

Willow scrunches her face when Quinn tickles her stomach making the older woman laugh.

"Proving my point baby girl."

"When you coming home mommy?" The little girl asks.

"It will probably be sometime tomorrow. You girls ready to help me and mama with him. He's going to need lots of hugs to make him feel at home."

They both nod making them all smile. "Any middle names yet?"

Caleb nods and smiles at her mother. "Caleb Noah Alexander Fabray."

"After Puck?"

Quinn nods. "He's done so much for us over the last few years."

* * *

Quinn stands in front of Shelby's house with her arms full of presents. Everyone else was coming over in a few hours, but Shelby had organised for Quinn and Puck to spend a bit of time with Beth on this eventful day, her 18th birthday.

The door flies open and Quinn can't help but smile at the sight of 18 year old Beth in a fireman's carry over Puck's shoulder. Once he sees Quinn he puts Beth down who is laughing loudly, making the older blonde smile.

"Hey Qmama."

Quinn smiles and steps forward to hug her eldest daughter tightly. Over the last 6 years since Willow was born and Quinn overcame her depression, Quinn and Beth became closer and over the last 3 years Quinn has donned the name Qmama from the younger girl.

"Hey baby girl. Happy 18th. God, I can't believe you're 18 already."

Quinn kisses her forehead before handing over her bag of presents to the excitable blonde, laughing when the young girl takes them quickly and makes her way to the living room. Puck holds out his hand, which Quinn takes as they follow their baby girl. Beth quickly gets through her presents, however the last one is a photograph, which is well worn but Beth immediately knows what it is. She looks up to Quinn who is trying to gauge her girls reaction.

"Q... what is this?" Beth asks slowly.

"For a long time that was the only photo I had of you. It was the first photo taken of you, my only photo taken of you until you were two years old, and as you can tell, I looked at it often. I just wanted you to know, to prove to you how much you mean to me and Noah, Beth." She sighs. "You're life, and I think I can speak for you Puck, when I say, you saved our lives and neither of us can thank you enough baby girl."

Beth smiles softly, reminding Puck so much of Quinn before she jumps out of her seat and into her biological mothers arms. Quinn kisses the top of her head and holds onto her daughter tightly. "Qmama."

"Yeah sweetie."

"I know this is rude, and you don't have to answer but, do you ever wish you kept me?" Quinn sighs and pulls back from the hug as she tries to get over the emotions she is facing.

"I'm going to be truthful but please let me finish before you react. No I don't regret it. Look at your life. You live in this beautiful house, you have a mother who adores you, you are top of your class and about to go to college to study law. Beth, I can tell you now, if you had stayed with me, you wouldn't be as well rounded, as beautifully kind hearted as you are today." She whispers softly and tries to get her emotions under control. "I regret having you so early in my life yes, because I do have a good life now and we've been able to give the girls and Caleb a good home, but I was a horrible person back then. Way too selfish to take care of a baby girl, no matter how perfect you were and how much I loved you."

Puck nods. "It's the same for me too Beth. I loved you and I resented Quinn for such a long time when she gave you up, but like she said, look at your life. Hey, if she didn't do it, you wouldn't have Shelby as your mother, or 5 brothers and sisters, hey would you?"

"I know. I know. I just had to know. Thank you for telling me and thank you for thinking of me and not what you wanted. I love mom, I love my life, and I'm so glad I have the two of you in it, no matter how fucked up all of this is."

Puck nods again and smiles. "That's my girl."

* * *

Quinn sits with her daughter as they look through photo albums. Quinn smiles and answers questions as Isabella answers them and tells her stories as she does so. "Mama."

Quinn smiles brightly at her "Yeah Jelly Belly."

Isabella groans at the nickname, making Quinn chuckle. "I'm sorry if you... you don't have to tell me but I have memories of when Willow was little and there's no photos of you two together. Is there a reason?"

"Mama. You don't have to tell me anything." Quinn sighs and rubs her face as she tries to control her emotions.

"I do Jelly. You deserve the truth and I will tell Willow the same when she's older and or if it's necessary. Do you know Beth?"

Isabella nods and whispers. "Your daughter."

Quinn nods and smiles. They told Bella & Willow when they were around 10 and 6 about Beth, but they were not sure how much information they took in about it. "Yeah my daughter. How much do you recall about her?"

"You had her in high school and cause you were so little you gave her to Aunt Rae's mom to raise. Right? She calls you Auntie Q."

Quinn nods and smiles at her daughter. "That's right yeah baby. I don't think I ever got over the fact that I had to give her up. I have never regretted giving her to Shelby, but I think subconsciously I was a bit broken."

"Broken?" Isabella asks confused.

"Yeah. When your mom gave birth to you, I was ecstatic but your Aunt S & Rae were worried as they thought I would take having another daughter hard, but I didn't. I took to you like nothing else and we bonded so well. Then when I got pregnant with Willow, I was so happy." She admits to herself more than anything. "I hated pregnancy, I'm not going to lie. I am not good with stretch marks but I was fine and even when I held her in my arms. But then when we got home, something clicked in me. I was so poorly. I couldn't be near any of you and to this day I don't know why because I love the three of you more than anything, I promise you sweetheart."

Isabella shakes her head. "I know mom. Don't worry."

Quinn shakes her head and lets a chuckle. "Then you're crazy Aunt Rachel decided that the way to fix me was to get in contact with your Grandmother. She had thrown me out when she found out I was dating your mom and now Rachel brought her back into my life and I wasn't happy. She made me see that you and willow were my whole world and I was being horrible. It took a while but I came out of my depression thanks to her and got my Jelly Belly & Willow back."

* * *

Lilly stands outside of her Aunt Quinn's house, her hands deep in her pockets as she worries her bottom lip waiting for her aunt to open the door. Suddenly the door opens and she sighs, not quite expecting for Brittany to be here. Quinn was the one she was looking for, but Brittany was more likely to tell her parents.

"Lilly. It's good to see you sweetheart."

Brittany hugs the 16 year old tightly and kisses the top of her head. "What can I do for you sweetie?"

"Is... is Auntie Quinn in?"

Brittany nods and smiles opening the door wider. "She's in her study Lil. I'll leave the two of you to it. Call me if you need anything baby."

Lilly hugs her tightly again before walking down the hallway to her Aunt Quinn's study. Knocking twice and hearing the faint 'come in' she walks in and stops once the door is closed behind her. "Lils. To what do I owe this pleasure? Are your mothers okay? Your sisters or Matt?"

Lilly shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "You saw everyone two days okay. They're okay. If I... I need to ask you a question and I need you to promise me you won't tell Ma and Mom. Please."

Quinn nods and walks up to her niece and hugs her tightly.

"I promise you sweetheart. How far along do you think you are?"

Lilly's eyes widen.

"How?"

"I'm the only one out of the lot of us who has had to try and hide a pregnancy. I've noticed the little hints. Oh sweetie."

Lilly breaks down into Quinn's arms and Quinn holds onto Santana's mini-me tightly, kissing her temple and whispering words into her ear. "What am I going to do? Mami will kill me. Oh god, no it'll be Mom who will do the damage, I'm so screwed."

Quinn lets out a small chuckle at her rant. "Firstly have you just realised now that your Mom is the one to be scared of?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. "Secondly, they will not kill you. I have known the two of them for well over 30 years and they are amazing parents. Whatever you decide to do with this baby Lilly, they'll support you."

"Quinn... do I have to tell them?" Quinn sighs knowing what Lilly is asking.

"I'm not helping you get an abortion without you letting your parents know first Lilly. I love you to pieces girl, but that's not fair to ask of me."

Lilly nods and buries her face back in her neck.

"Can you come with me when I tell them?" Quinn nods.

"Do you want to keep the baby Lil?"

Lilly shrugs. "Do you ever regret giving up Beth?"

Quinn sighs and looks away, her words getting stuck in her throat. She takes a minute before turning back to Lilly. "Every moment of every day I think about Beth. I have been very lucky to have been a part of her life, but I know I couldn't have given her half of the life that your Grandma had given her. So no, I don't regret giving her up, but I do regret the situation."

"What should I do?"

Quinn strokes her hair and kisses her forehead.

"You need to talk to the babies father. He has the right to know Lilly. You also need to talk to Santana or Rachel, they will be able to direct you."

"What do you think?"

"I think you're a 16 year old girl, with her whole future laid out in front of her and a baby no matter what anyone says, will get in the way of that. I think you'll cope with an infant but there may be times that you regret them because of what they made you loose. Come on sweetheart. Lets get you home."

_Home_

Quinn and Lilly walk through the house hand in hand, and find Santana and Rachel giggling in each other's arms in the kitchen. 9 year old Madeline is sat on the chair in the kitchen, doing some work and they can hear 13 year old Mateo in the living room on his games console.

"Hey Q. Lil, oh my god baby girl what's wrong."

Santana tears herself from Rachel's embrace and hugs her eldest tightly, holding onto the sobbing girl. "Quinn. Tell me what is wrong with our daughter now." Quinn holds her hands up before going over to Madeline and sitting down next to the younger girl and kissing the top of her head as she walks on by. "Quinn..."

Lilly pulls out of her Mami's embrace before turning to her mother.

"Don't moan at Quinn. She's here for me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

Quinn winces at her choice of words and Rachel's eyes widen and she goes to cry. "God no Rae. She doesn't mean anything like that. Lilly, tell them sweetheart."

"Lilly what's wrong?"

Santana walks over to her youngest and whispers into her ear. Madeline smiles and walks in the direction of the living room leaving them without any unimpressionable eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Rachel's hand snaps out and she turns to Santana for support, to which the taller woman gives before letting go to go back and hug Lilly. "Oh sweetheart. Sometimes you're too much like your Aunt Quinn is scares me."

Lilly lets out a small chuckle and her heart breaks as she sees her mother staring into space.

"Momma are you angry?"

Rachel shakes her head before stepping back and hugging her daughter tightly, before pulling back and stroking her hair. "I'm not angry sweetie. I'm a little shocked. You've always had your head screwed on so well..."

"Yeh. We always thought we'd be in this situation with Evie not you."

"Hey!" Eva exclaims from the doorway. They turn to see Eva standing in the there looking at her twin with worry in her eyes. They fall into a hug and Eva holds her older sister tightly. "Why didn't you tell me Lils? I thought... I thought we could trust each other with everything?"

Lilly holds onto her sister tightly. "I only found out for sure today Eve... I don't know why but I ended up on Quinn's doorstep."

"What are you going to do sis? We're all here for you."

"Evie's right sweetheart. Whatever you decide, you will always have a home here." Lilly nods and looks down at her hands.

"I'm not ready to be a mom. I want to follow my dreams. I can't do it Mami. I'm sorry."

Santana wraps her daughters in her arms and brings Rachel into a hug as well, kissing them all on the top of the head. "Do not apologise Lil. We love you so much."

"Mami. Mom?"

They turn around to find Mateo stood there with his arm around Madeline, both of them looking at the situation with confusion written all over their faces. Rachel and Santana sigh and the taller of the two walks over to their youngest and directs them out of the kitchen, with Quinn following her to help.

Rachel is wrapped up in the arms of her twin girls, the both of them towering above her with Santana's genes. Eva holds her sister and mother tightly and kisses her sister's cheek.

"You okay Lils?" Eva asks her older sister softly.

Lilly nods and smiles up at her twin sister. Over the years had become increasingly easier to tell the difference between the two girls, and right at this moment in time, it was very easy to tell. Eva was always supporting Lilly, even despite being the younger of the two. They both were exceedingly smart, getting the same grades even by a percentage in their exams, except a few little things. Lilly was a born to be scientist with her amazing grades in science, where as Eva couldn't even tell you any of the bones in your body. Eva had her own special skill, debating, and they were all very sure she would become a lawyer later on down the line like her aunt.

"Mama. Will you take me to the clinic?" Rachel nods and grips hold of her baby girl tightly.

* * *

_2037_

Santana holds onto Rachel tightly, the shorter girl lying on her wife's lap as they take support from each other. Santana holds onto her girl even tighter and lets out a sigh.

"Any way we can stop Maddie from going to college?" Santana begs and Rachel groans in response and shakes her head.

"I wish we could. I'm going to be wreck when Matty goes."

Santana sighs. "Can you believe our baby girls are 18 and have gone off to college? It seems like yesterday we were holding them in our arms. So much has happened since but it feels so quick."

Rachel kisses Santana's neck and sighs.

"They have matured so much over the last three years. I don't have any worries about them."

"Do you think they'll be okay away from each other?" Evie was studying at Harvard Law, where as Lilly was at a University outside of New York training her gymnastic skills as well as training to be a teacher, despite everyone wanting her to become a doctor.

"I think they're going to struggle. I know they argued, but they were closer than I think any of us could really know. I'm happy at least one of them hasn't moved too far away, especially as it's Lil."

Santana nods and hugs her wife tighter to her body. "I know. I think Evie will be fine but Lil I worry about."

* * *

Rachel walks from Kurt's house back to the room she was sharing with Santana at the Lopez household. She puts the buds of her headphones into her ears and bobs her head along to the music as she makes the short walk. Suddenly someone is calling her name and she hears it over the music and pulls at headphone bud out and turns around, stopping when she sees who is stood there.

"Rachel. Hi." The man says loudly.

Standing in front of her is the man who deserted her all of those years ago. When Leroy made it up to her and came back into her life, Hiram ran away, only sending Rachel money every few months and a few big presents at big events in her life.

She runs a hand through her hair. "Hiram. What are you doing back in Lima?"

He rubs his face. "I... I moved back a few years ago. My parents, they took me back." Rachel smiles knowing that's all Hiram wanted. That's what hurt her the most when they abandoned her. Both Leroy & Hiram's parents deserted the men when they were younger, so they both knew what it would feel like.

She smiles and looks around hoping for an excuse to get out of this. "That's good. I... I better get going. It... it was nice to see you."

"No wait. Can... Can we talk? I know I don't... you don't owe me anything but can..."

Rachel nods and sees a bench near her and makes a beeline for it, knowing Hiram will follow her. He sits down next to her and she looks down at her hands, not knowing what to say to the man who abandoned her. "Ask away. I've got to get back home in about twenty minutes, they'll start getting worried."

Hiram nods and looks down at his hands as well. "How... I heard you're married? Was, is it that girl I met?"

Rachel nods and smiles thinking of her wife, especially her reaction protecting Rachel from Hiram the day he came back into her life after her car crash senior year.

"Yeah. We've been married, god it must be nearly 25 years now. We have four children. I don't know if you know that?"

Hiram looks at her before nodding slightly. "I am an avid fan of your wikipedia page." Rachel chuckles and smiles at him. This man, her father was sat here in front of her, the first time she's seen him in nearly 24 years and she didn't know what to say to him. "Do... Do you... still see your father?" He asks hesitantly.

Rachel nods in reply. "He's been in my life since I came out of hospital all those years ago. My mother adopted me, but he's been there through everything."

"Good. I'm glad. Tell, can you tell me about your kids? Please."

Now this is something Rachel finds easy. "I have four. Twin girls, Lilly & Eva-Rose who are nearly 19 and are at college now. Lil is training to be a teacher and Evie is training to be a lawyer. Mateo, my son is 15, such a gentleman as well. I couldn't be more proud of him. Then you have Madeline, my baby. She's 12. They're amazing."

"They sound it. So what are you doing in Lima?" Rachel sighs and looks down at her hands.

"My father in law had an accident at work. He was badly hurt but he's OK now thank god."

Hiram looks away and nods. "I know I'm overstepping my mark but... hows Leroy? I haven't heard anything of him at all these years."

"He's good. He's married again. Only recently, but he's been with James about 15 years now."

Hiram sighs and she can hear the hurt there. "Good. I'm glad he's happy. I know what I did was deplorable, but I was no good for you Rachel. I know it hurt, but I did what was best for you. Not being in your life, killed me over the last 25 years but seeing that you're happy, that's all I ever wanted and I would have kept you down."

Rachel shakes her head and glares at him. "That's the thing Hiram. Even with you there, nothing would have stopped me for getting my career and getting my life with Santana. Not even you. What you did hurt more than you can even imagine and the fact that you did it for my own good? Well fuck you. Dad's husband and my wife's parents have been there for me so much and all I ever wanted was you and dad to love me. I finally got it from dad but you, god I can't even believe I let you drag me into this conversation. Goodbye Hiram. Have a good life."

Rachel walks away and walks home, opening the door and falling straight into the arms of her waiting wife. After so many years together, they seem to know when the other is needed and Rachel falls into her arms, Santana kissing the top of her head to sooth her.

"Tiny, what's wrong?" Santana asks holding onto her wife tightly.

"I bumped into Hiram. He... god San, he was trying to say that him leaving made me. There was no apology."

Rachel clings to her wife, who holds onto her tightly and gives her the support she needs. "He's not worth your time baby girl. You have your family, he's not a part of it." Rachel nods and kisses the skin of Santana's neck.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
